


永远，永远

by yzklc



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 27027, 2727, M/M, Selfcest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 84,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzklc/pseuds/yzklc
Summary: 对于想要统治所有平行世界的白兰而言，Tsuna只是他杀掉的无数沢田纲吉的其中之一。他没有发现自己的一点小小的失误让这另一位玩家得以动用自己的“特权”，回到了十年前。以某个人的牺牲为代价，Tsuna得到了和过去的自己共存的可能。来自未来的亡灵决定更改悲哀的命运，他在抗争之中逐渐发觉了世界的真相……
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> ·大量重要角色死亡提及
> 
> ·主cp27027，含有少量27all和薛定谔的2727
> 
> ·只有很少的部分含有非常隐晦的性描写，会在章节前标明（最高到R15程度）
> 
> ·Underage是指17岁和27岁
> 
> ·不要问攻受，问就是互攻

他行走在黑暗里。

究竟是怎么到达这里的，不知道。自己究竟身处何方，不知道。现在正在走向什么地方，不知道。

但是，内心并没有丝毫的好奇。只是麻木地、带着些厌烦地，迈出一步，再迈出一步。

并非对前方有所期待，并非拥有想要追逐之物，只是被告知了必须这样走下去罢了。反正也没有别的值得在意的事物，如果待在原地不动的话又会很麻烦。

——为什么会有麻烦呢？

不知道。也不关心。难道弄清楚了就能避免吗？

之后也会这样一直一直走下去吧。机械性地，按部就班地。路途中唯一值得期待的就是偶尔飞过眼前的百灵鸟。鸟儿曾在他摔跤时，为他衔来一粒向阳花的种子。他破开坚硬的壳，将那一抹阳光咽下，终于能鼓起勇气重新站起来。可这自由的精灵并不属于他，终有一天他会连倾听那婉转歌声的资格都失却。他的路途终究要失去一切的光芒和声音，孤独会成为他最忠实的伴侣。

然后，随着一声枪响，他所行走的那条道路被堵死了。他连走向既定的终点都不被允许，带着黑礼帽的恶魔，用枪口顶着他向一条荆棘小道行去。他踉踉跄跄，神色惊惶，将要被尖刺贯穿，却被一双双手扶住。

他认识每一双手。

这手指上带着烟熏的黄色痕迹的，属于隼人。他的岚守年少时就因家庭变故不得不流落街头，混迹于市井之间，一双惯于弹奏钢琴的手开始用于把玩炸药和香烟。

像运动员一样带着厚茧的，属于阿武。他的雨守本应进入甲子园，成为万众瞩目的国民偶像，下一代取名的参照，却为了同伴而拿起刀，将心爱的球棒永久封存。

缠满绷带的属于大哥，略显出硬化角质的属于蓝波，干净修长的属于云雀，带着重影的属于库洛姆和她背后的骸……

他在所有人的支撑之下重新站起，看着他们微笑起来，向他挥手，朝着远方跑去。

“——等等！”

不要丢下我……不要让我一个人……

这场漫长的追逐持续了太久。终于，有人在半途驻足。他伸出手去，在触碰的瞬间，那幻影便如泡沫般破碎了。

所有人都突然停步回头。阴影遮住面容，只能看清脸上奇异的笑容。接着，他们的身影一个接一个地暗淡下去，留给他的是同最初没有任何区别的，一片黑暗。

他仍是一无所有。命运如同衔尾蛇，兜兜转转又让他回归原地。是他注定要困守于孤独吗？是他注定不配拥有任何美好与温暖吗？

行尸走肉般，无意义地迈动着脚步。忽然，他抬起头，望向远处的一片白光。那是天堂吗？是能让他得到永久安宁的乐土吗？是让他和同伴们相聚的终点吗？

加快了脚步，死寂的心脏重新开始跳动。他奔跑着，直到一切都清晰地展现在眼前——连片的，仿佛累累白骨的墓林。

白色的石碑。记录了失去与死亡，记录了他的全部罪孽的洁白石碑。颤抖的指尖压在粗糙的石面上，从刺骨的寒意中感知凹凸的变化。

第一个墓碑上刻着的，是“雲雀 恭彌”。

指尖一颤。撕裂般的痛苦以心脏为源头，迅速地蔓延到四肢百骸。

他十分仔细地抚摸过每一块墓碑上的铭文。都是熟悉万分，时常在舌尖跃动的名字。“笹川 了平 ”“山本 武”“獄寺 隼人”……

骸的名字和库洛姆刻在一起。他笑了笑，很快又觉得笑不出来了。

最后一个墓碑上刻着“沢田”。接下来就是“綱吉”吧。想到这里，他竟是出乎意料地平静。直到真正触摸到接下来的文字。

“I……Iemitsu（家光）？”他悚然一惊，将手指移到下方，心中隐约祈祷着什么。拜托，千万不要是……

下方确实还有字。该死的应验了他的直觉。是“沢田 奈々”。他跪倒在冰冷的墓前，终于失声痛哭。

穿过白色的墓群，他停下了脚步。回首望去，来时的路已经看不清了。甚至那墓群也消失不见。

还要继续往下走吗？脑海中有个声音在告诉他：停下来吧，前进已经没有意义了。

于是他止步于此处，蹲坐下来，用双手环住自己。像一个无助的孩子。

他突然觉得好冷。从骨髓里弥漫而出的寒意。他失去了什么，一直一直待在他身边的，温暖的……

橙色的火炎自他周身燃起。火舌轻蹭他的脸颊，并没有灼痛的感觉，只觉得有无尽的暖意传来。从漫天的火焰中，渐渐显出一张脸。是他最为熟悉的面容。

他张口，想要呼唤对方的名字：“……”

那张模糊的面容在火光的跃动中闪烁着，变化着。“Tsu……”

“Tsuna……”

“醒醒……”

“快点醒过来吧……”

“！”  
  
Tsuna花了不少力气才成功把仿佛黏在一起的眼皮分开。面前的景象显示着他正处在一间普通的居室里，不是野外，不是地牢，更不是实验室。

坐在床边的那个人用手背贴了贴他的额头，松了口气似的低喃：“终于退烧了。”

带着暖意的手掌覆上他的手，纯净的大空之炎自接触的地方传入，温暖了整个身体。“感觉好些了吗？”

Tsuna没有回答，转头怔怔地望着窗外。那场持续了很久的暴风雨不知何时停止了。没了雨，雾气也淡薄得近乎于无了。总是横亘了整个天空的雷匿了踪迹，咆哮不止的狂岚也息了声。黄昏已近，普照大地的太阳无力地挂在西边，飘渺不定的云此时都围绕在太阳身边，似是要阻止太阳的陨落，却只是徒劳地被染了一身血红。

“我睡了几天？”他开口，发出像是濒临报废的收音机那样嘶哑破碎的声音。

“三天。”

三天。他想，整整三天。无论发生了什么，都没有挽回的余地了。

“你不问我为何在这里？”

他慢慢地转回头，看向那张仿佛直接由自己的身体复刻而来的脸。“已经没有意义了。”

金红的焰默然地注视着他。他无法从那目光中解读出对方内心的想法。不知道从什么时候开始，他逐渐地失去了理解对方的能力。明明那是从自己的火炎里衍生的生命，是自己最亲密的半身，究竟是怎样变成这么陌生的模样的？

抑或是，最初所看到的，就只是假象呢？

“言。”他轻唤着半身的名字。由他的生命之炎所点燃的焰眸精灵应了一声，稍微收紧了手指。像是想要用这份力道给予他一些支持。

“你是来杀我，还是来帮助我？”

赤金的眸半敛。“我来救你。”言用一种郑重的语气回答他。

他只是让视线落在被子的凹陷处，本该是双腿所在的那个位置。“你要如何救我？”

言用沉默回应他。

“你难道能让他们回来吗？”

“纲。”

膨胀的愤怒忽然被戳破。他泄了气，高度的兴奋退却，疲惫感慢慢地涌了上来。眼皮无力支撑，终于合拢。黑暗的世界里，唇察觉到柔软的触感，接着是温热的液体。没有抗拒地接受了对方的帮助，心里却存在某种恶毒的期待，幻想水中混入了致命的毒物。可惜，直到最后，也没出现任何不舒服的感觉。

唇边的温度离去了。接着是远去的脚步声。

“打算离开了吗？”

脚步声忽然停滞。“你现在需要食物。”像是在解释离开的原因。

食物……他能察觉到身体的虚弱，却感觉不到饥饿。胃里像是塞着一块石头，也或许那腐烂的囊袋早已停止了活动。他要怎样确认自己仍是一个活物，而不是忘却自身死亡的尸体？世界上存在这样证明的方法吗？

言纲端来一碗粥，坐在床边，一口口喂给他。金属勺子偶尔碰撞在牙齿上留下让人战栗的不适感，添加了少量盐分的白粥像是粘稠的血块顺着食道滑落。他只勉强吃下一半，言纲看看他，把剩下的连同整个碗一起放入腹部，用大空之炎销毁。

Tsuna知道这是要在下一餐之前更换据点的含义。这份谨慎似乎暗示着当下的境况有多糟糕。

“外面的战况……现在怎么样了？”

“……很不好。”

他没有继续问细节，或者之前那场战斗的结果。他觉得自己好像呆在一个透明箱子里，和周围都有一层隔膜。他很难集中精力去思考问题，隼人的事情也好，家族的事情也好，都变得失去了真实感。

“不要换据点了。”Tsuna用首领的口气下命令道，“你已经为我做得足够多了……就在这里帮我做最后一件事吧。”

他已经不想要追究对方如何从狱中逃脱，又如何找到他。“把我剩下的火炎全部拿走，然后给我一个干脆的死。”

言纲垂下眼，那双漂亮的焰色眸子安静地望着他，里面似乎闪动着悲哀的神色。“不，”言纲轻声说，“我做不到。”

“是么。”他说，打算微笑一下，却没有足够的力气去牵动肌肉。

言纲忽然抓起他的右手，用额头贴着第三指节的位置。那里，在最中间的位置，本应戴着象征权利、地位与力量的彭格列大空指环。

“我不会离开你，”言纲闭着眼睛，姿态如同祈祷，“我会和你一起见证结局。”

言纲的语气平静又坚定。这听上去太像一句谎言，他本应怀疑，本应愤怒，因为对方原本就有前科。可现在，他莫名地觉得高兴，好像笃定了对方是发自真心。这是一种非常奇怪的感觉，似乎他原先就知道言纲会说出这句话。

“你不害怕吗？”他说，“死亡。”

“如果死亡是与你一同迎来的终末，那就没什么好怕的。”

就算是谎言，这些话听上去也足够诱人。

“好吧，换一个要求。给我一个拥抱好了。”

他试着把手抬起，却觉得吃力。言纲按住他的手臂，单膝跪在床边，小心地拥住他。他闭上眼，把脸埋进言纲的肩窝。没有呼吸，没有心跳，除了那一身略高于常人的体温，根本不具备任何属于活人的特注。但是，已经足够带来温暖。

Tsuna忽然想起，在很久很久以前，似乎也有过这样只有两人在一起的时刻。对着无法再忍受下去的他说着“休息一下吧”，带他从责任里逃离。那时候，似乎期待过，想要永远永远地，一直这样下去……

“终于找到你了啊，纲吉君~”

火炎屏障自身前燃起，坚定地、执着地挡下了全部攻击。

漫天的大火占据了全部的视野，那个火光中的身影格外显眼。“言！！！”

言纲回过头，留恋地看着他，一向缺乏表情的脸上，很慢很慢地，勾起一个清浅的微笑。

如真正的大空一般，温暖的微笑。

“忠心护主的火炎精灵？真是无聊的戏码啊。”伴随着这漫不经心的声音，攻击力度再一次加大。那个火炎幻化出来的虚幻身影轰然碎裂。他摔倒在地，吐出一口血，再也感受不到身体里火炎的气息。

啊啊，没错。那个时候，只是持续了五天就改变想法了。自己不能忍耐这样没有波澜的平静，不能接受能陪伴自己的只剩下自己的半身，想要回到家，回到伙伴们的身边……

怎么、可能，就这样接受他们的死亡……

“这个彭格列，也是很轻易地就毁灭掉了啊。真是~一点挑战都没有呢~”惯常的轻佻语气，随意地吐出残忍的话语，“嘛，这个废物的你，也没有存在的必要了。那么，再见咯，纲吉君~”

没有精力多想这些话中透露的深意，属于白兰的大空之炎瞬间笼罩了他的身躯。最后，只看见白兰手上的银蓝指环亮起耀眼的光芒。


	2. 魂归来兮

“……原来地狱里也有天花板么。”

用这句话作为死后的开场白似乎不太得体。可惜Tsuna暂时没法说出什么更恰当的感想。

自己大概是躺在床上。说是“大概”是因为身体没有感知到床铺的柔软，就好像后背血液循环不畅而知觉麻木了一般。眼前能看到的东西除了“天花板”之外没有其他合适的形容了，上面甚至有一个普普通通的顶灯。

‘不对，’他抬起一只手，遮住脸上的阳光，‘地狱的话，怎么说也不该有这种东西。总不会是，像我这种满手鲜血的恶徒都能上天堂？’

慢慢地撑着身子坐起来，Tsuna惊讶地发现身上的伤口居然没有被扯得发痛。而且，他的断掉的腿……好像复原了？

默默地观察着融入被子的腿，他觉得有哪里不太对劲。应该说，从他醒来之后，就没有哪里是对劲的。

祖传的超直感让Tsuna下意识地回头看了一眼。他看着床头板，视线缓缓下移，集中在自己的手上。不，只能说，他想这么做，但是有东西挡住了他的视线。

那是一个人头。

之前他完全没发现，身下居然躺着一个人，而他用来支撑身体的其中一只手，直接穿透了对方的脸，深入头颅。

‘大清早的看到这种惊悚画面也太折寿了，虽然对一个死人来说寿命已经没有意义了……话说我是死了吧。’

Tsuna确实是穿透了他所接触到的任何东西。而且明明触碰到别的东西却没有任何接触的实感。本以为是受伤造成的感官麻木，现在看来没有那么简单。

他看了看那个可怜人的头，把手抽出来，又重新伸进去。

毫无感觉，仿佛在那里的只是一个幻影。

不，其实，按照这种情况的话，身为幻影的恐怕是他自己……

Tsuna垂下眼，尝试着用意念控制身体，没一会儿就飘了起来。“果然，现在的我是幽灵吗？”他看着自己有点虚化的双手喃喃自语，也不怕被听到。“原来世界上真的有鬼啊。”

喂喂重点错了吧。

那种常年锻炼出来的习惯让他本能地扫视了一圈周围，并快速在心里做出判断：这是一个房间，看样子是卧室，而且是一个有点邋遢的男孩子的卧室。房间的主人，不出意外的话就是床上那个十来岁模样的男孩……话说，那一头乱糟糟的棕发还真有点眼熟，不过他记得自己并没有留下后代啊？

装饰简洁大方，偏欧风，不过矮桌坐垫这样的组合更像是属于东方的文明。在疑似书桌的桌子上有几本摊开的作业本，大面积的空白说明这个孩子可能并不擅长学习，或者干脆是心思不在学习上。见到地上的游戏机和漫画书，他觉得后者的可能性大一点。

不过更重要的信息是上面的文字。全部都是日文，说明这里多半是日本。没想到他死一次居然跨越了半个地球，从遥远的意大利回到了自己的祖国。

可惜没找到合起来的书或者本子，书包上的名条也是朝向地板的，他又不能接触这里的任何东西，更别说移动了。不然他还能知道这个男孩的名字。

虽然知道了也没什么用。

居然没有死神什么的来收走他，也不知道这样的状态能维持几天。好像以前看过这样的志怪小说，或者讲妖怪幽灵的漫画。一般来说像他这样滞留在人世的鬼魂都是“有遗愿未了”，凭借执念继续在人间徘徊。像是温和派的阴阳师，好像还会尝试满足鬼魂的愿望而不是直接消灭。

他的遗愿是什么？

“既然来到这里，就去看看吧……”

看看曾经，自己的家。

毕竟，在死亡之前，他甚至没有来得及和母亲告别。

打定了主意，虽然可以直接从窗户出去，当了二十多年人类的他还是准备走门，哪怕要“穿墙”。临走前下意识地看了眼墙上的挂钟：已经七点四十了，作为学生的话，这个点还不起床真的没问题吗？

对于这个疑似和自己有血缘关系的人，Tsuna还是有点关心的。

楼下传来脚步声，正在向这个房间靠近。估计是男孩的母亲？之前好像听到她在下面喊什么，估计是喊这孩子起床吧。

本来可以穿墙走的，一种奇怪的预感却扯住他的脚步。再等等吧，等那个人上来开门，毕竟心里知道是一回事，直接对着门往上撞还是挺有压力的。他给自己找了个借口。

手不自觉地按在门板上，微微颤抖。总觉得，接下来会看到很不得了的事情……

“Tsuna？”门被轻柔地推开，那个人就这样出现在他眼中，猝不及防。Tsuna全身僵硬着，眼睁睁地看着那人呼唤着他的名字，然后……

直直地穿过他。

身后传来母亲与儿子的温馨对话，他却落荒而逃。

他知道了。为什么会在这个房间醒来，以及身后那两人的身份。

=============================分隔线=============================

早秋的天气还是有些冷的，不过这种冷未必是天气的原因。

一个路上的行人过紧衣服，打了个喷嚏，并不知道他刚刚“穿透”了一只鬼魂。

走在故土的大街上，他心中慨叹万分。虽说国中后就很少回国，他也算是见证了这里十几年来的发展。这十几年，改变的东西太多了。拆迁的拉面店，改建的大楼，惨淡关门的游戏中心，现在又鲜活地出现在他眼前。

看着眼前的校门，他怔然。竟下意识地来到了这里，他少年时代除了家之外最熟悉的地方。此时已过了到校时间，门口连风纪委员都没有了，只有教学楼处传来的朗朗书声。

挑一条静谧的小道，独身漫步。漫天的红叶鲜艳如火，在风中肆意飞扬，有些如被操控了一样环绕在他周身，渐隐了他那虚幻的身影。

站在除了午饭和伙伴一起时之外绝对不敢涉足的“禁地”天台上，他双手抄着口袋，自上而下俯视着整个校园，想着自家云守当年也是以这个视角眺望校园的，如猛兽巡视自己的领地，不禁微微一笑。

在宽阔的天台上挑了个位置躺下，让广阔的天空充满视野。看云卷云舒，脑中一片空白。其实他现在很茫然，一直背负着沉重的压力，被摧毁了全部的希望又一死了之，本以为会下地狱却滞留在人间，还看到了过去的景象……有点，不知道该做什么了。

这样躺在地上有许多好处，除了可以观赏天空，放松身心之外，还可以迅速察觉到来人的动静。

从脚步声判断，不是普通人，经过一定的体术训练，身上无火炎气息，没有刻意隐藏，要么是没注意到自己，要么是不屑于偷袭……

脑中快速闪过这些信息，身体自己动了起来，前扑翻滚无声而利落地离开之前站着的空旷地，紧贴着墙壁，小心地移动到门口埋伏，同时从腿上抽出一把匕首，反握在手里。在不用火炎的时候，比起枪他更喜欢用短小的冷兵器，尤其是对方人数很少时。这一点和他的老师完全不同，主要是受言的影响。

本能地做完这一切，他才反应过来——等等我现在都是鬼魂了做这些有什么用是给阴阳师看吗？

他自嘲着站起来，把同样是根据自己的想象幻化出来的短匕放回原位，

等着来人推开铁门，走过去。披着老式校服的人走向他，面容一如他记忆中那样桀骜。然后，擦身而过。

他长久地凝视着那个曾经畏惧而又依赖的学长的背影，口中缓缓地吐出两个音节：“Kyoya。”声音嘶哑。

云是离天空最近的，也是……最容易消失不见的。

此时天气不错，暖暖的阳光照在身上，令人发困。显然委员长大人也是这样想的。视察过领地之后，云雀就选了个地方躺下假寐——恰好是他刚刚躺着的位置。

他莞尔一笑，走到年轻的云守身边，盘腿坐下。这么多年，他早就不怕这个面冷心软（？）的学长了。伸出手，放在黑发少年的脸侧。彭格列的“凶兽”这样安静的时刻还是很少见的，往常这个时候，他已经被拖去训练室要求对战了。

从一开始的避之不及，到后来的习惯，再后来的抓狂……

“可惜，现在就算我愿意和你打一场也不行了啊，云雀……学长。”

轻轻的一声叹息落入风中，了无踪迹。


	3. 故人依旧

仿佛一下子找到了目标，Tsuna在走廊上疾步快走，到后来，想着反正是鬼魂也撞不到人，就直接开始狂奔。若不是用飘的太慢，想象出来的火炎根本没法使用，他都想用穿墙特性走直线了。

三年A班和二年A班都是不认识的人，他就直奔一年A班——其实在注意到Reborn没有出现时他就大概猜到了，只是习惯性地严谨一点。

班里空无一人，可能是去上体育课之类的了。他有些失落，又不禁有些庆幸。

他走进班级，努力从脑海深处挖掘出那段时间的记忆，配合着那些模模糊糊的印象在脑中仔细寻觅。并不是每个人都会把桌上收拾干净，实在不行还可以看桌肚！反正没人看到，他也不在乎什么形象了，爆过衫的人还怕什么？

他很快找到了自己想找的东西。教室中间是笹川京子和黑川花的课桌，在教室的后方，也找到了属于泽田纲吉和山本武的课桌。“奇怪，怎么没有隼人的……啊，对了，隼人好像是在Reborn过来后才转学过来。”

“喂喂白川你的打到水了吗？我快渴死了！”“下次体育课就要测万米跑了感觉好紧张……”“山本同学还是一如既往地厉害呢！”

喧闹声由远及近，其中还混杂了熟悉的人名。

他飞快地从手边的窗户翻了下去，轻巧地落地。怀念地看着那扇自己发呆时最喜欢盯着的外窗，自嘲道：“真是，我在害怕什么啊。”

这些十年前的场景，与十年前的人，都太过真实。

幻术吗？可是他一个失去武器，被打断双腿的废人，连一个小兵都能杀掉他，对着他值得用幻术吗？为了看看他见到十年前众人后的狼狈姿态？那个志在世界的白兰应该不是这么无聊的人。

那么，死前的走马灯？或者……他回忆起失去意识前的最后一刻看到的情景，发光的彭格列指环……

难道，他真的回到了十年前？

不论如何，就算是幻象也好，他也会珍惜的。哪怕，只是在魂飞魄散前最后看一眼大家，也是上天对他的最大恩赐了。

他慢慢地摩挲一下中指本来带着指环的位置，喃喃道：“先去意大利一趟吧。”扭头扬声开口：“言，帮我准备一下飞机票……”

说出口才意识到自己在干什么。

“啊，忘了鬼魂根本不需要机票。”不，本来想说的不是这个。“果然，一直在身边的人离开了，还是……会很不习惯啊。”

一路上借着鬼魂身份蹭飞机蹭车，熟门熟路地来到总部。看到九代目老当益壮的模样，眼中有些湿润。去门外晃了一圈，可惜自家老爹不在，天知道跑到哪里去了，只有巴吉尔待在那里兢兢业业地处理多半是无良师傅丢给他的工作。

啊啊，这样也好，才不要在那个抛妻弃子的男人面前哭出来呢，就算那个人看不到。

费了番功夫前往瓦利亚，那里不管是十年前还是十年后都是一如既往地吵闹。心疼着怒吼的斯库瓦罗，他暗想：等Xanxus出来后就更热闹了。

把认识的人挨个儿找了一遍，回去的时候已经是晚上了。绕着并盛转悠了一圈又一圈，最终还是停在“沢田”的门牌前。宽大的手掌紧贴在大门上，接触的地方却没有任何感觉。

归来的游子总是有这样的感觉：近乡情更怯。明明已经站在门口，却不敢走进去。

于是最后，还是逃避地躺在房顶。他的眼前是无边的黑夜，他的背后却是他的家，那里面有他最初发誓要守护的人，也有从懦弱到强大一点点成长起来的无数回忆。

去了一趟意大利，基本可以确定不是死前的走马灯，毕竟他在这个时候还不知道意大利的那些人。幻术的可能性也不大，那个彭格列总部和他记忆中接手时的模样还是略有差异的。

那么，果然是灵魂回到了十年前吗。

具体的年份，早就通过高楼上的大屏幕确认过了。

等等！这样一来的话就有一个问题：同一时空是不能有两个相同的人存在的！如果出现这样的Bug，时空规则一定会抹杀掉其中一个。他现在还好好地当着阿飘，那这个时代的泽田纲吉……

不敢再想下去。如果这个泽田纲吉因为他的原因被抹杀的话，无论如何都无法原谅自己……

迅速地控制身体“沉”下去，透过瓦片与钢筋水泥，落入“自己”的房间。看到眼前那个在为作业抓狂的棕发男孩，他由衷地松了口气。

现在的自己，还是那个整天为鸡毛蒜皮的小事发愁的普通少年呢。

他看着年轻的自己埋首于薄薄的几本作业之中，脑中却浮现出数年后自己埋首于文件山中的情景。看着年轻的自己抱怨着作业好多好难，他微微一笑。

好好享受现在吧，过去的我。你现在所抱怨的，都是我早已失去的“日常”啊。

第二天日出的时候，刺目的阳光照射在他的身上，让已经失去感官的灵体也感受到了微微的刺痛。他感觉到，这个世界正在排斥他。

能够留存的时间，大约是七天。

花了一个晚上做心理建设，他终于能够平静地计划去看望过去的伙伴。

第一天，已经在确认事实中度过了。

第二天，前去山本竹寿司店，从早上五点看着阿武的父亲像是最普通的寿司店老板一样认真地制作寿司，一直到六点，看到阿武起床，跟在友人身后看他晨练。阿武真的很喜欢棒球呢，但是到了彭格列后，他似乎就再也没有见过阿武拿起球棒了。

棒球和剑，山本武最终为了朋友选择了剑。

学校，社团。阳光少年帅气利落的动作引得周围人的阵阵叫好。说起来，那时候的阿武确实是个学校风云人物。如果没有加入黑手党，就算不打棒球，之后的生活也会一帆风顺吧。

第三天，去往笹川家。橙发女孩温柔的笑靥让他心中一痛。他想起那张脸上露出恨意的模样，狠狠地抓住了心脏的位置。

白色短发的男生正在十分热血地击打沙袋。他轻轻地笑了。大哥啊，本来就应该是永远这样极限的，怎能无力地躺在病床上呢？

第四天，找到名为凪的少女。尚未改名库洛姆的她，总是安安静静的，近乎阴沉。其实那孩子很温柔，只是不擅长表达自己，不知道该如何与人交流。像曾经的他。

他捧起女孩的脸，对她说：“你会遇到你的救赎。”尽管，女孩看不到。

骸那家伙啊，无论如何都不可能放下库洛姆不管的。

第五天，他辗转到达复仇者监狱。犬和千种，即使在牢狱之中也是很有活力的样子。他微笑着，直到看到骸。

现在的骸还在普通监狱，但他很清楚，不久之后骸就要被关进水牢了。

因为他。

他轻触了一下骸的脸，想象着那份冰凉，却不防那人突然睁开了眼。红蓝异色的双瞳，仿佛看穿了幽灵的隐形。

他几乎真的要相信这是轮回眼的附带功能了，可惜，骸的目光越过了他，落在虚空之中。

骸突兀地笑了一声。

“这种神情，明显是在计划什么不好的事情啊。”他有些无奈。“真是，怎么总是这么天真呢？骸？想要得到彭格列首领的身体哪里有那么容易，你当真以为，那些老狐狸会明明白白留下空子给你钻？”

“也总是那么口是心非啊。说着犬和千种只是手脚，却为了他们的安全加入彭格列；说着最讨厌黑手党了，却还是一次次地帮我这个最大的黑手党头子；说着库洛姆只是你的契约者，却为了她……连命都搭上了。”

“你想没想过，失去你的库洛姆要怎样自处？你想没想过，随随便便地死去，我们会难过？……啊，早就知道你是这么任性的家伙了。”

第六天，去意大利找隼人，未得。在波维诺家族找到了年幼的蓝波。

他想起拿走雷之指环时，那个十五岁的少年眼里的受伤。以那样的方式赶走蓝波，对这个孩子确实太过残忍。但他并不后悔。这是他唯一能保下的了。

他回到并盛町，安静地跟着母亲，当了半天的背后灵。

第七天，移动已经不太灵活了，形体看上去也更加透明，像是会随时消散。他看到那顶黑色的礼帽，露出安心的微笑。

没有找到可能已经加入彭格列，但还是外部成员的隼人，这忠心耿耿的左右手，确实是很遗憾的事情。

但是，很庆幸，最后能看见您，我亲爱的，家庭教师大人。 


	4. 悔恨

Tsuna看着Reborn举起手中墨绿色的枪，转身慢慢向远处走去。

他知道接下来会发生什么。年轻的自己第一次爆衫，从此开启不断裸奔的悲剧生活。然后……言，就会在这微弱而坚定的死气之火中诞生。

Tsuna一步一步，背向身后那两个最亲密之存在，走入巷角的黑暗。像是在独自一步步走向深渊。

死气之火的解封和言的诞生会造成巨大的能量扰动，将他这虚弱的灵体彻底撕碎。他还想多留恋一会啊，这个他们还存在的世界。

……不想死。说实话，不想就这样毫无痕迹的离去。明明已经重新见到他们了，明明想要继续看着他们的笑颜……

可是，不能太贪心啊。他已经是一个死人了。死人早已同现世分离，实在不应该过多地干扰活人的生活。

但他最后还是回头了。‘最后，让我看一眼言吧。’

他看到了子弹没入“自己”的头颅，然后，他听到一个声音，稚嫩的、充满恐惧但坚决的声音：“我不想死……我不想死啊啊啊！！！”

是从灵魂中响起的声音。或许是两个相同的灵魂，在这样的情况下产生了共鸣。他怔在了原地，听见自己的心在说：“……不想死。”

倒地的棕发男孩，额上突兀地燃起明亮的火焰，而就在那火焰燃起的同时，他也感觉到自己整个灵魂仿佛都燃烧了起来！

“唔！”他脸色苍白，浑身颤抖着半跪在地上，一手撑着地，一手紧紧揪住胸口的衣服。直接作用于灵魂之上的灼痛遍布全身，他只是未摆脱身为人类的习惯以这样的方式来稍微缓解疼痛。

那是怎样的一种痛啊！像是被抛进了火海之中又掉进咸涩的海水，像是被一寸一寸地碾碎骨骼又被无数钢针将血肉与碎骨贯穿，哪怕是最残酷的酷刑所能造成的疼痛，也比不上此刻。因为身体遭遇了过度的疼痛会启动自我保护机制而陷入昏迷，但纯粹的灵体在疼痛的刺激下只会愈发清醒。

‘怎么会这样……也是‘共鸣’吗？不，不对，这分明是……’

目送爆衫裸奔的沢田纲吉狂奔而去掀起滚滚尘土，Reborn那双婴儿的黑色豆豆眼中闪过一丝锐利。他抬手对着巷子深处开了一枪，用的是普通的子弹：“出来。”

“嘭”的一声巨响，枪口的硝烟渐渐散尽，黑洞洞的巷子静默无声，像是嘲笑。

Reborn在墙壁上借力弹跳冲入巷子深处，却没有发现任何可疑的踪迹。他扶了扶帽檐，冷哼一声。那潜伏者的隐藏水平确实厉害，若不是不知为什么突然爆发了火炎，他还真察觉不到对方。

目前的这个时间节点，全世界连知道火炎存在的人都不多，更别说能感知到火炎的人了。可九代目的密友、彩虹之子之一的Reborn恰好是其中的一个。

问题在于，现在拥有火炎的人如此稀少，那个潜伏者究竟是什么人？那一瞬间爆发出来的火炎量相当大，且气息纯净，似乎还是大空属性的。彭格列力量的继承人，刨去死掉的就只有九代目和他将要教导的阿纲，以及……被冻在冰里的某位。

不过如果真是那位的话，绝不会用这种偷偷摸摸的方式。

Reborn沉着脸通知了并盛一带负责监察的人。不管是什么人，这种家伙的存在就是对他的挑衅。不过在此之前，他得赶到沢田纲吉身边去。有这么一个隐藏能力极强的潜伏者在周围，沢田纲吉的安全很成问题。

几乎是出于本能地隐蔽了自身的存在。他跌跌撞撞地跑着，逃离了熟悉的一切，终于在一个全然陌生的地方停下。他大口喘着气，并非因为疲惫，只是有点控制不住自己的情绪。他倚着墙，把全身的重量都交托与这水泥制品，双眼茫然地望着天空。背后传来水泥粗糙的触感，冰冷而真实。那是久违了的，触觉。

他单手捂着脸，突兀地哈哈大笑，笑得佝偻了身子，笑得泪流满面。

言的诞生是一个意外。“理论上来说，我是类似于元素精灵那样的存在，应当产生于无主的能量中。但是，因为火炎的特殊性——这种能量必须依托生命而产生，所以你可以看到，死气之炎早已出现，像我这样的存在却寥寥无几。只是发生了你这个特例：你拥有庞大的火炎量却被封印，对死气弹强行激发的火炎基本上没什么掌控力。只有在那个瞬间——你被第一颗死气弹击中的瞬间，才为我的诞生创造了可能。”

那是言亲口告诉他的。但是，在年轻的自己被击中的瞬间，获得了那股几乎是无主的火炎的掌控权的，却是他这个意识。这意味着什么？

他……杀死了言。

因为他对世间的眷恋，对消失的恐惧，那想要活下去的自私而丑陋的欲望……

他和年轻的自己灵魂共鸣，建立了“联系”，从此可以借助“自己”的火炎生存，不必担心有一天消失。作为代价，言诞生的可能被彻底剥夺。

他，亲手，杀死了言。

他伸出了双手，似乎是因为过于激动，手上自动幻化出了X手套。他慢慢地让双手贴上脖颈，感觉到温热的血管在冰冷的金属间颤动。他一点一点地收束手指，就像曾经无数次做过的那样，再收紧一点，就可以让一个脆弱的生命从指间流逝……

脖颈在指间化成四散的火炎。

他松开手指，双手无力地垂在两侧。一声冷笑蓦然从喉间溢出。


	5. 火炎精灵

连续多天的地毯式搜索并没有任何结果。这让Reborn有些烦躁，不过从他平静的外表上完全看不出这一点。由于还要保护和训练沢田纲吉，Reborn很多行动都受到限制，只能依靠彭格列安排在并盛的监察人员。对于不得不依赖“这群废物”，Reborn感到十分不爽。不过总是被Reborn折腾的监察人员内心估计也充满了不爽，只是不敢明说罢了。

事情出现转机是在某个夜晚。那时，沢田纲吉早已睡得死死的，Reborn看似也挂起了鼻涕泡，却突然坐了起来。Reborn静静地看了眼沉睡的沢田纲吉，悄无声息地从窗户出去，跳上房顶。

那个刻意散发出火炎气息让Reborn醒过来的人背对着他站立着，双手抄在口袋里。橙色的夹克衫，浅色的休闲裤，一头张扬的棕发，背影看上去分外眼熟。

而那人转过身后，那种既视感愈发明显了。Reborn用黑洞洞的眼睛盯着对方，指着对方的枪口也如他的眼睛一样，黑洞洞的。除了耀眼的金红色瞳与过分冰冷的神情，眼前这人简直就是沢田纲吉的复制体。如果不是确认沢田纲吉还老老实实地睡在床上，而且短时间内不会醒来，Reborn更愿意相信是自己那个废柴学生终于不堪压迫，想出新招反过来恶整老师。

Reborn想起彭格列里那个传说，突然心中有了一丝明悟。他让手中的列恩变回变色龙的模样，一副无害的表情，用真正婴儿般奶声奶气的声音开口：“你是谁？或者说，你是什么？”

“……”奇怪的少年沉默不语，火炎一样的瞳静静地注视着Reborn。被用枪指着也好，面对Reborn前后迥异的态度也好，他仿佛都没什么特别的反应。

Reborn扶了一下帽檐，换了个问法：“你……会说话吗？”

“……会。”少年终于开口了。他说话好像有些吃力，一个音节一个音节地往外蹦，比Reborn更像个牙牙学语的婴儿。“我是……纲。”

Reborn歪了歪头，笑了笑。看不出是恶意的嘲笑还是怜悯的笑。“不，你不是。”他否认的相当干脆。

听到那个“不”字，少年像是突然被打了一拳似的，身体颤抖了一下。少年垂下头，不再看Reborn的眼睛，依旧是一个音节、一个音节地说：“我是，火炎。沢田纲吉的，火炎。”

沢田纲吉难得度过了一个不那么心累的一天。

“不知道里包恩去哪儿了，居然一整天都不在。啊啊，那家伙不在最好，不然谁知道他又会弄出什么麻烦的事情。不过说起来……好像最近几天都没怎么看到他的样子？希望他没出什么事。”

这样说着的沢田纲吉，一回到家就看见了那个被自己腹诽的人。

“！！”背后说别人坏话之后遇上当事人的感觉不怎么美妙，尤其是在当事人会读心术还能用昆虫当情报人员的情况下。

是的，现在的沢田纲吉还很天真地相信Reborn每次猜中他的想法是因为真的会读心术而不知道其实只是他太好懂心里想什么都摆在脸上。

还好Reborn似乎没打算追究，只是像平时一样普普通通地打了个招呼：“ciao’su。”

沢田纲吉抓了抓头发，有些尴尬地说：“里……里包恩，你这几天都去哪里啦，我一直没看见你……”

“去做一些很重要的事情，这你就不用管了。不说这个，你打算在这里站多久？距离开饭还早着呢。还是说，正在成长中的青少年肚子里都住着一头狼？”

沢田奈奈听到Reborn的话，扬着锅铲转头：“阿拉，饭还没做好呢，纲君饿了的话先吃点零食吧，不过不要吃太多哦，小心正餐吃不下。”

“妈妈！我没饿！”沢田纲吉涨红了脸，“别听里包恩瞎说啊！”

他气冲冲地走上楼，觉得暗自为Reborn感到有一点点担心的自己真是傻透了，动作很大地打开门，然后目光直直地撞上一双淡漠的金红色眼睛。

那是一个外形俊美的少年，捧一本厚厚的精装书，跪坐在矮桌旁，正对房门，大概是听到了开门声，才抬起头来。

“……”沢田纲吉大脑空白了三秒，然后面无表情地关上了门。

他转过身，果然看见Reborn一脸看好戏的表情看着他。于是他抓狂地大吼：“里包恩！房间里那个家伙是怎么回事！为什么他他他和我的脸一样啊啊啊啊！”

Reborn勾起嘴角，抬了抬帽子：“啊，这个嘛……”

沢田纲吉直接打断了Reborn的解释：“难道，难道……”他露出惊恐的神情，“他是我的克隆人？或者失散多年的双胞胎兄弟？用来代替我的存在？”

“当然……”Reborn刚想说什么，就看见沢田纲吉突然流出了眼泪。

“太好了里包恩！”沢田纲吉喜极而泣，“你终于决定放弃我去祸害别人了！我早就说过我不适合当什么黑手党首领啦。”

“……”Reborn觉得，自己的学生，大概把全部的天赋点都点到了吐槽和幻想上。为了表达对于学生乱点天赋的失望，他把愚蠢的学生狠狠地揍了一顿。才不是为了报复“祸害”这个词。

“听好了蠢纲，那家伙不是什么克隆人更不是你的兄弟，彭格列未来的十代目除了你不会是别人。”Reborn语重心长地教导自己的弟子，“你不需要这么自卑，没有人能取代你的存在。”

沢田纲吉泪流满面地在Reborn的枪口下点了点头。岂可修他才没有自卑啊！

在Reborn的鼓励（威逼）之下，沢田纲吉重新打开门，战战兢兢地走了进去。

房间里的人似乎没有在意沢田纲吉先前的失礼举动，仍保持着看书的姿势，等纲吉和Reborn都走进来并关上了房门，才合了书页，起身微微点头：“Reborn先生，以及……”他转向沢田纲吉，“终于见面了，沢田纲吉。”

Reborn走过来，为吓得浑身僵硬的沢田纲吉解释：“这孩子，是你的火炎哦。”

“火炎？”沢田纲吉愣愣地重复了一遍。

“嗯。”Reborn拿出不知道藏在哪里的小黑板开始解释，“彭格列历代首领都拥有一种流传于血脉中的力量，叫做死气之火。对于彭格列血脉拥有者，死气弹除了能唤醒拼死的信念之外，还可以额外地刺激死气之火的产生。似乎是因为使用了过多的死气弹，你的火炎提前觉醒了一部分，而这孩子，是从你的火炎中诞生的意识。”

“死气之火？听上去好玄乎的样子……”沢田纲吉喃喃道，“不过为什么火炎中会诞生出……呃……”他回忆了一下Reborn的用词，“意识？”

“撒，谁知道呢。”Reborn把小黑板收进异次元空间袋（沢田纲吉：哪来的这种设定啊！），不知何时身上的服装已经换成尾部破碎的黑披风，“大概是类似于斩魄刀的刀魂一样的存在吧。”

“你又看我的漫画！还有为什么要cos斩月大叔？从身高上就很出戏啊——嗷！”

Reborn淡定地收回了手上的锤子。

顶着一个大包的沢田纲吉灰头土脸地爬起来，看向明明是话题中心却被无视了很久的少年：“那个……你好？”

少年没有回应，只是上下打量着沢田纲吉。沢田纲吉忍不住退后了一步——不知道为什么，虽然是同样的脸，换上冷肃的神情和没什么感情波动的金红色双瞳后就变得有些可怕。

“体质虚弱，反应迟钝，”少年的目光在沢田纲吉脸上被Reborn打出来的青肿上停留了一瞬，接着说，“缺乏防御本能，战斗力低下。逆来顺受，意志不坚定。不管是肉体还是精神都孱弱无比。我不会臣服于这样弱小的主人。”

沢田纲吉本来被面前的少年打击得不轻，却在听到最后一句话时全身寒毛都竖了起来：“你、你的意思是……”

Reborn作为家庭教师尽职地解释：“就是说，坐骑不愿意背负比他还要弱小的王嘛。王与坐骑的身份是可以互相转换的，那么，谁将成为真正的王呢？”

“为什么又变成白一护了！而且还说出了貌似很应景其实根本哪里都不对的台词！”

Reborn欣赏着学生的惊惶，继续一本正经地胡说八道：“死气火炎是十分强大而又难以掌控的力量，如果不能驯服对方的话，恐怕会有很不好的后果哦。”

“一周。”少年突然出声，让饱受惊吓的阿纲差点跳起来。“我给你一周时间。如果不能打败我的话，”少年神色肃然，金红色的眸子因为缺乏情感而显现出一种无机质的冰冷，“我就杀了你。”

“我要干掉你，然后我就成为王。”“这种时候就不要火上浇油了啊里包恩！”

Tsuna看着年轻的自己活泼的模样，下意识想勾起嘴角，又强行忍住了。用火炎构成身体并不是那么容易的事情，他花费了大量精力才勉强能做到在走动时运动的四肢不带上火花。如果硬要做出表情这样细微的面部动作，整张脸都会糊成一团火。

想想言纲行动如常人的外貌，只能说果然天生的火炎精灵和人类伪装的就是不一样。

因为言纲做到得太轻松，他从来没想过原来模拟人类是这么困难的事情。维持凝聚的形体只是起步，后面还有利用模拟的形体模仿发声等一系列困难。

幸好先前彭格列对火炎意识这种存在没什么研究——有过的先例也就是初代时候那个传说的存在而已。即使是他这种粗劣的模仿，也没有引起Reborn的怀疑。不需要过多的自我说明，只是用行动让Reborn产生误解并且自动脑补他的身份。这还是Reborn教给他的，现在却被用在了欺骗昔日的老师上。

不过……看到年轻的自己被骗得那副惨样，Tsuna觉得自己心里隐约的愧疚也被消磨干净了。

隐晦而无奈地看了Reborn一眼，Tsuna把台词接了下去：“要么战胜我，让我臣服于你；要么，被我取代。”

沢田纲吉干笑两声，试图往后退：“哈……哈……什、什么意思……”

“意思就是说，如果你输了，这孩子就会代替你的存在。”Reborn用枪抵住沢田纲吉的后背制止他逃跑，适时地添油加醋，“他的学习能力比你强多了，如果拥有了人类的身体，他将会是最优秀的首领。而且，拥有你的大部分记忆的他想要扮演你，也是很容易的事情。”

“替、替代什么的，”沢田纲吉抱住头，眼里满是惊惶，“是说，这个家伙会用我的身份去喊妈妈‘妈妈’，去追求京子……”似乎是害怕到了极点，他反而爆发了：“不行，绝对不行！”

“光是嘴上说可没用啊。”Reborn露出满意的笑容，用枪抵住沢田纲吉的头，扣动了扳机。

中弹的沢田纲吉立即扑地了。但很快，他又带着强大的力量爆衫复活：“拼死训练！”之后，便破窗而去，绕着并盛狂奔起来。


	6. 重回校园

沢田纲吉睁开眼时还在迷迷糊糊地想着今天Reborn怎么没有用鬼畜方式叫他起床，映在视网膜上的那张逐渐清晰、陌生而又熟悉的脸让他迟钝的大脑反应了好一会儿才意识到——

“呜哇——鬼啊——不对，你怎么在这里？！”

静候在床边的焰瞳少年环臂而立，神色平淡：“按照和Reborn先生的约定，这七天我会进一步观察你的资质。为了确保结果的准确性，我会一直跟随在你身边。”

“那也不用跟得这么近啊！”

“这是必须的。”少年一板一眼地回答，“我希望你能尽快习惯这种状态，如果七天后你赢了，今后我会一直这样跟随你；如果你输了，为了在杀死你之后顺利地取代你，我也需要除了基本记忆之外更加细节的资料。”

沢田纲吉在再次听到“杀死”一词时忍不住缩了缩肩膀，而后，似乎是为了缓解恐惧，他忍不住大喊：“这种恐怖的事情拜托不要随便挂在嘴上！说一遍就够了啊喂！”

“如果你打算继续纠结这个问题的话，我想你会错过今天的早饭——除非你做好了迟到的准备。”

有一句没一句地逗弄着年轻的自己，Tsuna发现自己好像有点能理解曾经老师的恶趣味了。

这可不是个好兆头。

被这么一吓，沢田纲吉的困意也消去了大半，用冷水洗了把脸，就晃晃悠悠地走下楼，愁眉苦脸地思考如何向妈妈解释那个号称是从火炎中诞生的意识，看上去就像是自己的双胞胎的存在，差点因为注意力不集中一脚踏空摔下去。

幸好有人扶住了他。“啊，谢谢……怎么又是你？”

焰瞳少年松开他的手臂，平静地看着他，似乎他问了个很蠢的问题。

沢田纲吉也意识到自己的话很蠢，人家都说了要一直跟着……拜托，这种事他怎么可能一下子就接受啊！先不说这家伙要杀他，光想想那张和自己一模一样的脸就让人很绝望了。

等等，前面那个也很可怕啊！

楼下突然传来Reborn的声音：“蠢纲，你在楼梯上磨蹭什么。”

“啊，这就来！”他连忙应了一声，快步走下楼，结果左脚踩到了右脚……

“哇啊！”

这一声，不是因为他摔了下去，而是因为旁边那只火炎精灵猛然把已经跌在半空中的他捞了回去——他都没看清对方的动作。

“那个，不管怎么说，谢谢你。”

沢田纲吉挠了挠脸。对着自己那张脸道谢还真是别扭，还好这家伙看上去似乎并不在意。

下了楼，他就看到Reborn正在慢条斯理地享用火腿面包。原来是早早地下来吃早饭了？怪不得没有叫他……不对！重点不是这个！

“里包恩，”他看看Reborn手里的面包，又看看按理说是自己位置上的那个空空的碟子，“你手里的，好像是我的早餐吧。”

“是啊。”Reborn吃掉最后一口，抽出不知从哪儿来的一条餐巾优雅地擦拭自己的嘴唇。

“别说得那么理所当然！明明你自己盘子里的还没吃完为什么要抢我的！”

“嘛，黑手党就是这样一个弱肉强食的地方啊。”

“不要找这种奇奇怪怪的理由！还我早餐啊！”

仿佛还嫌不够似的，奈奈妈妈正好从厨房探出半个身子挥了挥手上的锅铲：“纲君，不要欺负小里包恩，早餐的话这里还有哦。”

到底是谁欺负谁啊！沢田纲吉嘟囔了一声，到底没继续这无意义的争吵，只是认命地去厨房拿新的早餐。只是过了几个星期，他已经足够了解Reborn的恶劣性子了。

话说，他是不是忘了什么……

端着面包和煎蛋，沢田纲吉刚扭头时差点以为自己在照镜子——当然那双金红的瞳让他很快反应了过来。看到正在向那人走去的奈奈妈妈，他觉得脑中一片空白：完了，被妈妈看到了，要怎么解释……

而接下来的一幕才让他的大脑彻底一片空白。

只见奈奈妈妈仿佛什么都没看见，直直地“撞”上了那人，然后……穿了过去。

是的，就像穿越一个虚拟投影一样，穿了过去。

他僵在原地。那个家伙不知何时绕到他身后，淡淡地说：“现在，除了你，谁都看不到我，也碰不到我。”那声音不像是在耳边，却像是直接从心底响起。

直到蓝波张狂地大笑着从他盘子里抢走他的第二份早餐，他也没能缓过神来。

里包恩！这家伙哪里是什么火炎精灵，根本就是背后灵吧！

Tsuna用虚化的状态落后几步跟着年轻的自己，怀念的眼光落在过去的伙伴身上。

隼人这副冲动的样子真是许久没见过了。看惯了他沉稳冷静的模样，竟有些不习惯这样的直白。

阿武倒还是老样子。至少表面如此。

Tsuna很少以这样的角度看着伙伴们。以前，他们要么是站在他的身侧，要么是跟在他身后。除了派他们出任务，他似乎没有几次会这样，站在后方，看着他们的背影。

该激动的之前也激动过了，现在的Tsuna很平静。不平静也不行，他对火炎的掌控力没那么好，如果情绪失控，至少目前的虚化状态是维持不了了。

“……先提出公因式（x+2），于是我们得到了一个完全平方式……”讲台上的老师手握粉笔滔滔不绝，讲台下的同学们手撑下巴哈欠连天。整个教室听得最认真的，居然是在沢田纲吉后面的空座位上正襟危坐的Tsuna。

在家庭教师的教导下拥有大学本科甚至研究生水平的学识，却从高二之后就不得不脱离学生生活接手家族事务。哪怕手上拿着世界上最好的大学的毕业证书与博士学位，没读完高中就辍学仍然是他心中永远的遗憾。久违的课堂，让他觉得过去恐惧无比的老师看上去都是那么的亲切。

亲切的老师看到底下学生的反应，叹了口气，很无奈地说：“大家都很没精神的样子呢，是觉得题目太难了吗？那么换个简单点的好了……”

她在黑板上写下“xy＋x＋y＋1”，理科老师专有的锐利眼神扫视教室一圈。“相比于刚才的题目，这个可是很基础的。那么，有哪位同学愿意来解答？……没人主动么？那老师只好点人了。”

Tsuna好笑地看着前面十年前自己。那孩子似乎还没从神游中缓过神来，在教室突然安静了好一会儿后才猛然惊醒，反应过来，身体僵直，恨不得把头埋进课桌。可惜这些努力似乎没什么成效，反而吸引了老师的注意：

“沢田同学，就请你来分解一下这个式子吧。”

“啊？是！”

沢田纲吉站起来，在底下“选C！”“胡说！选B！”的喧闹中茫然不知所措。狱寺气得要死，刚准备发作就听见老师敲了敲黑板，咳嗽一声，严肃地警告：“别吵了，让沢田同学自己回答。”

这时候山本也适时地拉了拉狱寺，成功地制止了他。

被敲黑板的声音吸引了注意力，沢田纲吉也不傻，知道这是老师的提示，立即抬头向前望去，很快就发现了真正的题目。“啊……这个……那个……”

可惜，对他而言，知道题目好像也没什么用。

看到这一幕，Tsuna从记忆深处挖出了有关这个老师的资料：是年轻却很有实力的女教师，大约是姓小林。

Tsuna才发现自己对过去学校生活的印象居然已经这么模糊了。记忆中充斥着黑手党的事物，说起对“童年”的回忆，也只有一点模模糊糊的“废柴”印象和Reborn来后与同伴们的欢声笑语。

能记得的国中老师，似乎只有先后教过他的两个数学老师。除了小林，另一个是小林离开后分配给他们的新老师，叫根木还是多津来着？更细节的事情他一点也想不起来了，能记得这个老师还是因为和朋友们的活动扯上关系。想到找时空胶囊时的轰轰烈烈，他忍不住微笑。

而记得小林，是因为小林本身。小林是个能力很强，而且很负责的数学老师。每次大考后，她都会找时间把班上同学一个个找过去，对着卷子为他们逐条分析问题，耐心地指出每个人的薄弱点。

但是，这样出于负责和对学生的爱护之心的举措并没有得到学生们的理解。学生认为她是在“找麻烦”，并且因为她的严厉而私下里称她为“母老虎”。

小林是当时少有的会关心沢田纲吉的老师。她一眼就看出了他的问题，之后每次上课都会特地挑一些简单的题目，以期增加他的自信心。但是那个时候他的不自信已经非常严重了。他完全没能理解老师的良苦用心，反而因为数学老师的“针对”更加恐惧数学……

就像现在。沢田纲吉嗫喏着始终无法说出清晰的字句，讲台上小林仍用耐心和鼓励的目光看着他，可周围的同学已经开始不耐烦地窃窃私语了。

别人不知道，Tsuna自己心里清楚得很。年轻的自己现在肯定已经紧张得大脑一片空白，就算是本来会做的题目，在这种情况下也做不出来，大脑完全被自我厌弃的负面情绪占满，一旁狱寺的提醒自然也听不到。

Tsuna叹了口气，到底无法再袖手旁观，走上前去，俯身，身形与年轻的自己重叠。

“答案是（x＋1）乘以（y＋1）。”沢田纲吉听见自己的声音这么说。

“啊咧，我……”

“很好，沢田同学，你回答得很正确！”小林微笑起来。她应该是很开心的，一直关心着的学生，终于在自己的帮助下逐渐找到自信。对于一位尽责的教师，这大概是最好的回馈。

沢田纲吉：等等那不是我回答的！我什么都没说啊！

随着下课铃响，同学们三三两两散去，各自找地方吃午饭。Tsuna记得自己以前因为没朋友只能一个人吃，还因此被视作阴沉沉的家伙。不过Reborn来了之后……就经常是三个人或者更多人一起闹闹腾腾地聚餐了。

他含笑望着走在年轻的自己身边的隼人和阿武，却看见年轻的自己竟然拒绝了和那两人一起用餐。

什么状况？

年轻的自己熟门熟路地绕到一处偏僻的台阶。为了避免那种“周围人都有同伴只有我独自一人”的尴尬，曾经Tsuna很擅长寻找这种无人的角落解决自己的便当。

但是现在这个自己已经有隼人和阿武他们陪着了，也没有和他们闹矛盾，为什么突发奇想的要一个人来这里？

就见年轻的自己打开便当盒盖子，突然抬头看向他：“那个……你，吃什么？”

Tsuna四处张望，确认周围只有他和年轻的自己两个生命体，才不确定地指指自己：“你是说……我？”

“是啊。话说如果只有我能看到你的话我是不是看上去像个对空气说话的疯子啊……”年轻的自己低头碎碎念了一句，又抬头道，“虽然你一直不出现在别人面前，我也不太想让更多人知道你……不过你总是要吃饭的吧？”

他顿了顿，接着说：“那什么，虽然我们之间，呃，可能有很深的矛盾，但我觉得你好像不是坏人……我是说，你的性格好像不那么讨厌，至少之前你还帮我回答问题来着，虽然吓了我一跳……”

“总、总之，我想应该帮你解决一顿午饭吧！只有一双筷子，你不嫌弃的话，我们可以一起用……”

Tsuna垂眸看着便当盒中冒着热气的精美饭菜。习惯了红酒牛排的味觉，竟无法回忆起日式料理清淡而温馨的味道。

妈妈的味道。

已经回忆不起来了吧。

他眉头紧锁，蠕动着嘴唇，最终，吐露出残忍的话语：“我不吃人类的食物。”

“哈啊？”

“人类的食物对我来说毫无意义，我只能依靠火炎来供能。”

稍微偏头避开对方委屈的目光，火炎精灵冷漠地抿紧唇角以抑制微笑的冲动。啊呀，真是的。好像，有点被这个十年前的小家伙暖到了。


	7. 特训开始

灰色的世界。弥散的硝烟。五色的流弹，闪烁着刺目的光芒。爆炸声不断传来，震耳欲聋。

血红的护盾，破碎的匣子。浓重的，无法忽视的铁锈腥气。从谁口中发出的呐喊。

“别管我，十代目……快走啊！”

“！”

Tsuna从梦中惊醒。睁开眼，室内的场景映入瞳孔，昏暗，却温馨。

……还没天亮啊。

昨晚和之前一样，靠着墙发呆，不知不觉就睡着了。说是“睡”也不太准确，现在他这种存在形式不需要睡眠，只是发呆的时间久了，就不由自主地会放纵思维，陷入记忆的汪洋。

现在醒来了，也无事可做。这种突然闲下来的感觉有些陌生——自从正式接任彭格列，不，也许是Reborn来了之后，他几乎天天都在担心自己会过劳死。

实在不想继续发呆，Tsuna让身体部分实体化，随手从书架上取下一本书，翻看起来。他那双自带发光效果的焰色瞳使得他在黑暗中也能看清书本上的字，也不必担心光芒会影响同房间中正在熟睡的人……不，别误会，他一点都不心疼自己，他只是心疼Reborn。白天一面忙着教导十年前的自己这个废柴一面还要头疼他的安全问题，晚上还是好好休息吧。

这些明显和书架上的Jump、游戏图鉴等等画风不同的正经书籍是Reborn买给他的，说是让他学习人类社会的常识。Tsuna看了看封皮上的《一小时教你学会组装枪械》，沉默了。

Reborn你认真的？不，就算是模仿了《一小时教你学会做饭》的书名也不代表它们的内容都算“常识”！

早就了解自家老师的尿性，Tsuna也只是抽抽嘴角，继续看下去。脸上因为这细微的动作糊成一团火，很快又复原。反正现在没人看着，他也不在意。

虽然书上的内容大部分都很熟悉，Tsuna还是挺感谢这些书的。打发时间只是次要，最重要的是，这些书的存在方便了他以后展现自己的知识——他可没忘记自己的设定是“什么都不懂的新生意识”。

不过，如果当初Reborn也硬塞给言这些书的话……他好像知道为什么言总是表现得那么全能了。

万恶的Reborn啊。

“咦，我的橡皮去哪里了？”沢田纲吉在文具袋里翻来翻去，半天都找不到那个黑色的四方块儿。把桌上的书本全部摞起来，也没在哪本书底下找到。

“什么？居然有人偷十代目的橡皮？可恶，我就知道十代目周围一定潜伏着敌人，在我的保护下居然还能神不知鬼不觉地偷走十代目的橡皮……”狱寺一听，立马嚷嚷起来。

沢田纲吉抽了抽嘴角。‘糟糕，声音太大，被狱寺君听到了。话说我只是丢块橡皮至于这样吗？’

“嘛嘛，不要这么激动啊，狱寺。只是丢了也不一定是被人偷走不是吗？”山本拍着狱寺的肩膀试图让他冷静下来，“先用我的怎么样？”

‘山本君，虽然应当感谢你帮我……但是！你这样只会让狱寺君更激动啊！’

果然。狱寺跳了起来：“棒球混蛋你什么意思！就你这种毫无警惕心的态度根本就不可能成为十代目合格的部下，连肩胛骨都当不了！而且居然抢在我之前向十代目献殷勤，太卑鄙了！”

‘不，像狱寺你这种就是警惕过度了。而且你后面的发言完全就是在争宠吧……不对我在想什么。’

一只半透明的手突然在他眼前晃了晃。沢田纲吉先是吓得汗毛倒竖，然后才反应过来。宛若他的双生兄弟的火炎精灵在吸引了他的注意后，指了指他的抽屉。他低下头看过去，一朵只有他才能看见的火炎正在安静地燃烧，火炎下面就是他的橡皮。

居然藏在那么隐蔽的地方……虽然只是块橡皮，到底是他花了不少零花钱买的小黑，如果真的丢了还是蛮心疼的。

他把橡皮取了出来，转过头，有些别扭地道谢：“那个，谢谢。”

“不用那么客气啦！”诶？！这种爽朗的声音，真的是这个一向高冷的家伙发出的吗？

沢田纲吉眨了眨眼，眼睁睁地看着那个身影在空气中逐渐淡化，淡到他甚至能透过那人看到后面山本的笑脸。

山本的手越过透明的灵体，修长的指间捏着一块白色的橡皮。“不要总是那么客气，我们是朋友嘛阿纲！”

其实那句“谢谢”不是对你说的啊喂！

沢田纲吉尴尬地推拒了山本的好意，头疼地看着又不知怎么的吵起来的两人，皱着的眉头居然逐渐舒缓了。

怎么说，好像有点习惯了。变得乱七八糟的生活，吵闹的朋友，还有说是要替代他，却一直照顾他的火炎精灵。

“别笑得那么蠢，废柴纲。你忘了下午的训练吗？”Reborn不知从哪里跳出来，准确地踩在他的头顶。“那可是事关生死的特训啊。”

无视了狱寺和山本的吃惊和询问，沢田纲吉嘴角的微笑立即垮了下去。

……果然还是习惯不了，这种糟心的日子。

“哇啊啊啊啊——”沢田纲吉崩溃地用尽一生的力气去尖叫，手脚在空中胡乱挥舞，却找不到任何能够挽救他的凭依物。

风从耳边呼啸而过，与地面的距离急速减小。超重的感觉压迫着心脏，他眼睁睁地看着眼前逐渐放大的地面，想到此时还在等待处的座椅上吃冰淇淋的其他人，突然回想起小学时候的一个活动。

把生鸡蛋从五楼扔下去，如何让鸡蛋不碎？

加防护垫、裹上缓冲外衣、甚至是吊螺旋翼……小学生们提出了很多方案。于是老师把大家夸奖了一番，让同学们回家和爸爸妈妈合作，将自己的设想变为现实。

活动最激动人心的部分是用实践检验自己的装置。无数生鸡蛋被从五楼扔下去，经过重力加速越落越快，最终“啪嚓”一身摔在坚硬的水泥地上，脆弱的蛋壳破碎，里面透明的粘液和黄色的液态蛋黄缓缓漫出来，弄脏了地面。

无论是成功的还是失败的，都很兴奋。虽然失败的占了大多数，但是没人在意。大家在一起打扫鸡蛋的尸体的时候，也是一直说说笑笑的。

现在他觉得他就是那个鸡蛋。

坠落的过程是那么短暂又那么漫长。他缓缓闭上了眼睛，仍不自觉地维持着尖叫。那是发自于内心，出自于本能的声音，是对生的呼唤，对死的绝望。

他觉得时间好像变慢了。这让他错觉下落的速度也渐缓了。最后他甚至觉得时间静止了。他睁开眼，地面就在眼前，好像一伸手就可以触及。

接着他觉得时间好像在倒退。他竟然在上升。地面离他越来越远，他的内心被两种截然相反的情绪撕扯着。一方面恐惧着增加的高度，另一方面，求生的欲望重新燃起。

他竭力在空中扭转身体。如果他对自己的身体操控能力更好一些，他一定会用渴望的眼神看着最上方的那个平台——他正是从那里跳下来的。

近了，近了。他看着前方，回忆起当时所见的对面的景物，瞬间对应起自己现在的位置。只要再上去一点点……

但是，为什么上升的速度逐渐变小了呢？

他觉得自己滞留在半空中。没等他反应过来，下坠又一次开始。

尽管知道毫无用处，他还是拼命扑腾着，像一个溺水的人。“不——要——啊————”空荡荡的山谷中回荡着他最后的惨叫，可谓声声泣血，字字含泪。

被拉上来后沢田纲吉整个人都变成了灰白色。他颓然地坐在长椅上，捧着热饮的手不停地哆嗦，连给他递饮料的人是京子都没发现。

“只是这种程度就不行了，蠢纲你还差得远呢。”

听到这个恶魔的声音，濒死的勇者转动着死气沉沉的眼珠，直勾勾地盯着恶魔那看似纯洁如婴儿、实际上早已被罪恶浸染上最深沉的黑色的大眼睛。

“里包恩……”他的声音宛如从地狱里爬出来的恶鬼，控诉着害死自己的凶手，“为什么……特训……是……蹦极……”

“为了让你体验一下灵魂出窍的感觉啊。”Reborn一脸无辜。“你知道所谓系统脱敏疗法吗？”

不知何时，这个cosplay狂人已经换上了白大褂，同时拿出了曾经出境过的异次元小黑板。

“这是临床心理治疗的一种常用疗法，主要是诱导患者缓慢地暴露出导致焦虑、恐惧的情景，施加与焦虑和恐惧相对立的刺激，从而使患者逐渐消除焦虑与恐惧，不再对有害的刺激发生敏感而产生病理性反应。

系统脱敏法主要是建立在经典条件反射和操作条件反射的基础上，治疗原理就是对抗条件反射。所以，这是为了暴露出你对灵肉分离的恐惧，最终增强你对灵魂脱离身体的抵抗性呢。”

“咔擦咔擦——”“不愧是著名的心理学界大拿贝宁博士，真是博学多识啊！”

喂喂这群围观的人是从哪里冒出来的啊！贝宁博士又是什么鬼，那不就是里包恩那个小婴儿嘛！而且一开始就说了是“常用疗法”（虽然他没听说过），“博学多识”什么的强行吹捧也太明显了吧！

讲好的“缓慢”暴露呢！最后根本就是在偷换概念啊！完全就是在借这个机会整他吧！他真是鬼迷心窍了才会主动让里包恩训练他！

等围观的不明人群终于散去之后，Reborn支走了陪同过来的其他人，坐在沢田纲吉身边。“我可是为了你好。体验到生命的可贵，克服对灵魂出窍的恐惧，等你在决斗中失败之后，还可以伺机夺回自己的身体。”

“不要说得像我必败无疑一样啊……”沢田纲吉抱着脑袋，看到那个在不远不近的地方飘着的半透明身影，整个人都眼神死了：“……还是让我现在就死掉算了。”


	8. 生死之战

“为什么要隐瞒和白兰的关系？”  
  
沉默。  
  
“为什么会得知云守的行踪？”  
  
沉默。  
  
“为什么私自假借首领的名义调动人员？”  
  
沉默。  
  
特制的锁链将火炎精灵束缚在人类的监牢之中。言纲端正地盘坐在地上，抬头望向他，不属于人类的焰眸里是他看不懂的情绪。  
  
握紧铁栏杆的手指慢慢地松开。“我会等你给我一个解释。”  
  
最后看了对方一眼，然后干脆地转身，与一旁等候的家族干部们一起离去。代表权势与地位的黑色披风在空气中翻卷出冷酷的弧度。  
  
直到他彻底离开，言都没有出声挽留，只是静静地，一直一直看着他。  
  
垂下眼帘，暖棕的眸子里浸染上黯然的色彩。  
  
他从不相信言会背叛他。  
  
他只是很失望。失望得心脏都在发冷。  
  
‘为什么要欺骗我。’  
  
‘为什么，不信任我。’

  
  
决斗的地点是并盛之森。方式是简单粗暴的战斗。

“我会全程使用人类的姿态作战，并且把身体素质压制到和你相同的水平。”焰瞳少年转动着手腕，半透明的身体逐渐凝实，“如果连‘自己’都无法击倒的话，只能判定你是劣等的主人，而我……会将你取而代之。”

和记忆中没有区别的一边倒局势。Tsuna克制地使用着最基础的战技，为面前那少年丢脸的动作感到不存在的脸颊发热。就算将两人的战力拉平也无济于事，当前的“自己”，根本没有向别人挥拳的觉悟。害怕疼痛，更害怕给别人造成疼痛；恐惧战败和受伤，也恐惧让别人体味挫败与伤痛。沢田纲吉就是这样一个人，若是没有充分的理由，“战斗”一定是他最后才会考虑的手段。

这未亡的魂灵一面将过去的自己从Reborn设置的恶劣陷阱上引开，一面走着神：他当年究竟是怎么通过考验的来着？果然是言和Reborn商量好了，给他放了水吧？

但这一次，Reborn事先并未告知过让他配合什么计划，反倒叫他尽力将“纲吉”击败。

继续这种过家家的“玩耍”只会把“我”的体力耗尽，不可能出现什么反转。Tsuna收拢思绪，开始思考下一步的行动。必须得提供一个“理由”才行……

“你现在究竟在做什么？”Tsuna扬声道，“难道只是在苟且偷生吗？”

沢田纲吉笨拙地翻过一颗横躺的大树，看上去完全没工夫思考对手的提问。

“你明明一点都不喜欢现在的生活吧。”Tsuna缓步靠近结结实实地摔了一跤的少年，在对方惊恐的神色中从右手中具现化出一柄小刀。“你不喜欢学校，讨厌应付课堂和作业，也讨厌无视你、欺负你的同学；你不喜欢家里，讨厌妈妈的唠叨和对你未来的担忧；你不喜欢里包恩，讨厌他强加于你的首领义务和总是给你带来麻烦的伙伴。”

他猛地迫近，将少年按倒在草地上。少年龇牙咧嘴，显然是被撞得很痛，但很快就被贴在脖子上的冰冷利刃吓得表情空白。“你对这样的人生到底有什么好留恋的？”

“就、就算这样……”少年闭上眼睛大喊，“我也不想随随便便地因为这种莫名其妙的理由死掉啊！”

“只是怕死？”Tsuna握紧了手中的刀柄。现在有一部分真实的怒火进入了他的思维，让他忘记了先前的打算。恐吓用的拟化小刀被他随手散去，他揪住沢田纲吉的衣领，带着几分怒气盯住那双胆怯的、软弱的眼睛。“那你又做了什么？像什么都没发生一样上课走神，作业乱写，和朋友打闹，偶尔勉强参加一下Reborn的特训，就以为自己已经尽力了。结果到了这时候也只会逃跑而已，你想永远逃下去吗？难道你以为敌人会因为怜悯而放过你吗？”

少年深吸了一口气，错开他的眼神，望着天空的方向大喊：“飞、有飞碟！”

Tsuna被噎了一下，原先的怒火散去，只留下满满的无奈。“已经束手无策到要用这种老套招式的程度了吗——？！”

忽然掠过心头的某种危机感让他停下嘲讽，拉起少年往旁边一滚。视角朝上的瞬间，他看到一只巨大的安翠鸥正在飞来，落点似乎就是他们之前所在的位置……

果然。这场“决斗”，恐怕主要是Reborn用来考验“言纲”的吧。

用翻滚的方式快速将年轻的自己带离危险地带。这时候，被遗忘的某些片段突然闪过脑海。居高临下地望着自己的，冷漠的金红双眸。那个时候，言是……真的想要杀死他……

Tsuna手上不自觉地松了劲，让少年有机会挣脱桎梏。沢田纲吉在危机感中爆发出相当可观的潜力，一爬起来就跌跌撞撞地冲入灌木丛，隔绝追逐者的视线。

“等等——”

Tsuna没来得及阻止，只能眼睁睁地看着那个自己惨叫着被藏在里面的陷阱倒吊起来。在少年“你这么强居然还设陷阱作弊”的控诉眼神中，Tsuna纠结着默认和解释哪种更破坏言纲的形象，最终决定选择出卖自家老师：“不是我，是Reborn先生做的。”

“里·包·恩！那家伙果然是想换个学生吧！果然是看我不爽想趁机弄死我吧！”

Tsuna叹了口气。火炎精灵轻巧地跃起，右手化作利刃模样将麻绳轻松地割断，又拽了一把以免被吊着的人摔得太惨。沢田纲吉手忙脚乱地扯着脚上的绳子，见他慢慢地走过来，像是面对一只饥饿的狮子一样，吓得连滚带爬，被绳子绊了好几跤。

Tsuna：“……”

好丢脸。

“结束这场闹剧吧。”说出了符合言纲性格的帅气台词。Tsuna压低身形，打算用一次突袭解决掉年轻的自己脚上碍眼的绳索：这样下去就完全变成搞笑片了，一点紧张感都没有。

然后，超直感让他停下了动作。他抬头望天，只见一个银发少年单手吊在一架可疑的绿色滑翔翼下面，另一只手则抱着一大把炸弹。“十代目，我来支援您了！”

Tsuna的反应相当快。他在狱寺喊出十代目的时候就已经做好了接炸弹和切断引线的准备，但他显然高估了自己对火炎身躯的熟悉度。不止一个漏网之鱼落到了沢田纲吉附近，他们眼睁睁地看着还没搞清楚状况的棕发少年被冲击力炸飞，化作一道标准的抛物线越过悬崖……

“十代目！！！”

狱寺看到一道橙色的流光随着沢田纲吉坠落的方向扑了过去。

“哇啊啊啊啊——”沢田纲吉崩溃地用尽一生的力气去尖叫，手脚在空中胡乱挥舞，却找不到任何能够挽救他的凭依物。

风从耳边呼啸而过，与地面的距离急速减小。超重的感觉压迫着心脏，他眼睁睁地看着眼前逐渐放大的地面，想到还在天上惨嚎的狱寺，忽然想起……

这剧情有点似曾相识。

脱敏疗法是这种脱敏吗？里包恩那时候就已经预料到他会掉下悬崖了吗？

但是光是不害怕有什么用，他还不是会摔死啊！

不，不对。仔细想想，不管是陷阱也好，莫名出现的狱寺也好，都巧合得十分可疑。搞不好，这就是那个外表可爱内心却黑漆漆宛如恶魔的家庭教师一手推动的。

“里包恩！你个混——蛋————”

尾音消失在一堆稻草间。

急坠的火球在稻草堆边绕了几圈，终于找到一个合适的落脚点，流动幻化作人类少年的模样。Tsuna扑下来的瞬间就意识到自己的冲动，Reborn不可能真正制造危及性命的困境，必然留有后手。只是当时，看到那景象，让他无法冷静思考——

没有几个人能眼睁睁地放任过去自己的死亡吧。

这处断崖高度可观，就算有缓冲物，落地的冲击力也足以让沢田纲吉彻底晕过去。沿袭了人类的习惯，Tsuna没有直接放火烧，而是耐心地扯开纠缠的稻草，把里面的人抱出来：训练时下狠手是一回事，救援是另一回事，他可没有自虐的爱好。

“唔……”

倚靠着什么结实又温暖的东西，身体……一直能感受到颠簸。坐车的时候睡着了吗……在走山路？

意识模糊地睁开眼，看到一张近在眼前的、半透明的侧脸。“……言？”

颠簸停止了。感觉到自己被放了下来。沢田纲吉慢半拍地反应过来，之前根本是对方一直在抱着他。热度一下子冲上脸颊，他手脚并用地退了几步，感受到了另一种意义上的害怕：“你，你你你……”

焰瞳少年垂着双手，居高临下地望着他。如往常一样缺乏表情波动，完全看不出内心在想什么。

不知道为什么，手臂和腿上火辣辣地痛，脑袋也像是被人用铁锤砸过一样。在对方寒冰一样的眼神压迫下，他被迫压榨起大脑，终于回想起之前发生的事情：坠崖，看到的那缕流焰，稻草堆……

之后应该是对方救了他，准备把他送去治疗吧，总不会是要找地方杀人埋尸哈哈……

……应该不是吧。

紧绷的神经稍微放松了些，沢田纲吉不再维持防备的姿态，勉强挤出一个笑容：“那个……谢谢你？”

“不逃了吗？”

沢田纲吉小心地看他一眼，摇摇头。“你其实……并不想杀我吧，不然之前只要放任就好了，根本没必要追过来。”某种明悟闪过脑海，让他不由自主地继续下去，“是里包恩叫你做的吧？为了考验我？”

令人难堪的沉默。焰瞳少年没有任何动作，也没有丝毫的表情变化，好像在那里的只是一个静止的全息投影。

咕咚。咽了口口水，嗓子眼却愈发觉得干涩。“之前，说的那些狠话，还有威胁，都是在勉强自己吧？我觉得，言的本性不是那样的……”

“你说对了一部分。”少年忽然开口，“Reborn先生拜托我进行了这场考验，希望提升你的能力。但是我对这件事有另外的考量。”

少年蹲了下来，平视着名义上的主人。“你已经输了，沢田纲吉。你没有表现出任何值得尊重的品质，这样的你毫无存在的价值。”半透明的手指点在人类的喉结，火炎精灵用不容置疑的语气宣布：“你失去了驭使我的资格。”

注视着无限贴近自己的、宛如镜像的那张脸，深黑的瞳孔，在恐惧下逐渐紧缩。

质询沢田纲吉的时候，Tsuna同样在质问自己。他究竟是怎样得到言纲的臣服的？言真的未曾不甘、怨恨过吗？

没有理由啊。明明是和人类一样聪慧的生灵，却不得不以隶属于人的形式，像个影子一样被束缚着。以所属品的身份被谈论，依赖着“主人”才能存在，言凭什么毫无怨怼地始终让自己出于下位，不去考虑取代他的可能呢？

至少，这个时期的懦弱的自己，根本不具备抵抗对方的意志力。本以为是保险栓的Reborn，似乎也没有对言纲表现出多少警戒。

“要么战胜我，让我臣服于你；要么，被我取代。”又一次重复了宣战的台词，Tsuna按着“自己”的肩膀，把那具孱弱的身躯推倒在地，“你没有珍惜的那些东西……”

又一次地，无理由的愤怒干扰了他的行动。

“自己守护不好的话……”

同伴惨死的场景占据了思绪。

“不如全部交给我！”

火炎在情绪牵引下暴动起来。已经无法稳定地维持人形了，但那又如何呢，真正想要做人的话，面前正摆着一具充满生气的躯壳。只要进入这具躯体，抹杀掉那个弱小的灵魂。没什么好犹豫的吧，这本来就是属于自己的东西——

面容已经完全扭曲了啊，是因为恐惧吗，还是因为无法理解呢。没有觉悟的人无法担当背负一切的职责。被指定了这样的位置，如果没有足够的能力和信念，连活着都是一种罪恶。没有经历过那绝望的未来注定无法明白这份连自我都能抹杀的决心，沢田纲吉，你没有做错什么，但是处在这个地方、以这样的身份存在着正是最大的错误——！

“言，住手。”

涌动的火炎静止了。并非因为这个称呼，也不是因为命令。僵缓地调整“视觉”，对准那具躯体的面部。因惧怕而紧闭的双眼重新睁开了，所见的是绝不可能出现于这里、出现于此时的色彩。

焰瞳少年的形象出现在雾一样的死气之炎中。没有自主构建，而是被外力约束强制显形。少年一动不动，表面上看，似乎他在压制着沢田纲吉；实际上，却是他被什么无形的力量压迫着，不得不维持这样的姿态。

“不会、交给你。”似乎还不是很适应当前的状态，沢田纲吉有些费力地吐字，平静又强硬，“属于我的，责任，绝对不会、交给你！”

用手肘支撑地面，沢田纲吉勉强抬起上半身，揪住焰瞳少年的衣领，“包括你的一切，也由我来负……”

没能说完，金红重新变作浅棕。沢田纲吉表情空茫地倒了下去，彻底失去意识。焰瞳少年这才被放开，身体一软，像人类一样大口喘息起来。锁链样的物件从虚空中探出，残忍地刺穿灵体，紧紧绞住内核。

“只要纲还需要我，我就会在这里。”

停留在记忆里的，温柔的话语。

那个时候，才前往意大利不久的自己，完全无法适应眼前的残酷现实。因噩梦半夜惊醒，在空荡荡的华丽房间里哭泣着无法入睡。火烧松木般令人安心的声音里，那个炎色的身影就这样从空气中显形，将温暖的手掌盖在他的眼睛上。

永远沉默地陪伴着他的言。将全部的耐心和温柔都奉献给他的言。无数个痛苦的夜晚里，他透过攫取言身上的温度得以安眠。眼神传达着心情，交握的双手代表无声的约定。

“呼——”

费力地从回忆的汪洋中脱身，Tsuna几乎无法抵御心灵的疲惫。视线所及的场景和之前无甚差别，睡姿乱七八糟的“自己”，在吊床上吹出鼻涕泡泡的Reborn……

走过去，把“自己”落到地上的一只脚拎回床上，拉过被角盖住。Tsuna垂眼注视着国中少年没有防备的睡颜，回忆起白天的场景，仍能感受到当时的心悸。

那时候，自己的心态……完全不正常。不是为了考验或者压榨对方的潜能，是单纯的……想要杀死对方，取而代之。

‘真是……杀了言还不够，要连同过去的自己也一起杀掉吗？’

仔细想想，虽说明面上自己大概是“取代”了言的存在，但本质上和言并不相同：他并非纯粹的火炎精灵，是掠夺着这个时代的“自己”的生命之炎，拥有完整人生记忆的、满怀憎恨与执念的亡灵。

某种意义上，说是“恶鬼”也不为过吧。

如果当时真的顺从本能，抹杀了过去的自我……

‘言一定会恨死我的。’

Tsuna苦笑起来，无人见到那模糊的嘴角。

这两次杀人行为，言一定痛恨后者更甚于前者。言就是这样，一直无私地守护着纲。

最后看了一眼“自己”，Tsuna转身走回原来的位置，斜倚着墙壁，按住心脏的位置。

他并不担心自己再次做出冲动的事情。少年最后的宣告被某种神秘力量认同了效力。现在，一举一动中，他都能感受到加诸灵魂的约束。就像是项圈或者封印，代表着“隶属”与“控制”的东西，正禁锢着他。

‘已经预料到那样的场景了吗，Reborn？’

Reborn绝对不会错过当时的异象。也许正是相信着自己的学生，相信着彭格列血脉的力量，才没有做多余的事情。

没错，是属于彭格列的……属于初代彭格列血脉的那份力量。金红色的瞳，还有额上的火炎，证明那并非在死亡压迫下强行进入的死气模式。

但这是绝对不可能发生的。

Tsuna抿起唇，身形变得黯淡。

执掌着彭格列大空指环的他能够理解一部分时空规则。更改过去是绝对不允许的，不然就会形成悖论，让因果律被破坏。正如杀死言纲的他替代了言纲，假如他试图改变过去，一定会发生一些事件阻止他，或者发生另外的事件使他促成“历史”的发生。十年过去，很多记忆已经模糊，但至少某些关键节点是不会遗忘的：

他记得很清楚，自己觉醒超死气状态的时间点绝非现在，也不是自发觉醒。应当是在和骸战斗的时候、接受列恩的帮助，被批评弹激发出沉睡的火炎。

过去改变了。

这是否意味着，更近的“过去”，那些悲哀的发展，也可以更改？

不。还需要更多佐证，不能如此武断。

很快就冷静下来，Tsuna开始为这一现象寻找解释。回到过去之前，他在白兰手上看到的光，是一道，还是两道？

完全记不清了。假如是两道的话，就说明这份更改不是错觉。

按照他了解的知识，“多重宇宙”是目前来说合理性最高的一个时空模型。这就是说，存在很多平行世界，有着不同的发展甚至不同的运行速度，十年火箭炮的使用结果能证明这一点。如果说彭格列指环和时间相关，那么与彭格列同等级的玛雷指环很可能与平行世界有关。假如玛雷大空指环的执掌者可以穿梭在不同的平行世界，甚至哪怕仅仅是获取平行世界的信息——

都足以让这个人在知识和情报上占据绝对优势！这正符合白兰表现出来的能力！

Tsuna觉得自己找到了正确的方向。那么，这样推理下去，彭格列指环帮助他穿越了时间，玛雷指环则让他穿越了空间，类似于十年火箭炮所达成的效果，只不过是反向的——他来到了不属于自己的过去。

不会受到悖论的限制，这是个未来尚未到来的崭新世界。他能够改变未来，在一切发生之前！

向前方伸出右手。手掌虚虚实实，不断变更形态。

从掌握现在的存在形式开始，他需要变强，强大到足以单独行动。那样，拯救的计划才有实行的可能。

他会拯救所有人。他必须拯救所有人。

除了……言。

伸出的手慢慢垂落，被剥夺了睡眠资格的亡灵睁着眼睛，熬过又一个充满梦魇般回忆的夜晚。


	9. 休假

沢田纲吉的早晨，从电击器的惊吓开始。

“里包恩你是要谋杀我吗？！”

迷迷糊糊地滚下楼梯，被熊孩子蓝波嘲笑一番。好不容易爬上桌吃早饭，蓝波又和一平不知因为什么原因打闹起来，硬生生将一瓶番茄酱糊在他的校服上。

“言你为什么只是看着！为什么要转过脸！在偷笑吗？”

“……没什么。只是觉得不能破坏兄弟姐妹间的正常互动。”

迅速地学坏了啊，这家伙！明明一开始还会在摔跤时拉住他，帮忙回答问题什么的。

只好换了备用的衣服，又被妈妈唠叨半天“这么大个人了吃饭还能弄脏衣服，真让人不放心啊”云云。

“惨了惨了，要迟到了！”

“十代目，早上好！今天也在晨练吗？”

“别叫我十代目……啊啊啊怎样都好，别废话了快跑！”

在铃声打响的下一秒冲进校门口，一侧目就对上一双凌厉上挑的丹凤眼。

“呜哇——”

跟在后面的狱寺愤怒地掏出炸药，被拐子抽飞。云雀扫了一眼周围，将靠近建筑与绿地的几个危险品快速用风压熄灭，随后便迤迤然离去，披在肩上的校服外套因冲击波翻卷出帅气的弧度。待到烟尘散去，原地只剩下脸上挨了一拐子行动力-10，被迫吃了全额爆炸伤害的可怜的纲吉。

然后因为仪容不整和迟到被老师叫去罚站了。

“反正也要补觉……唔……”

感觉到不太对劲，僵硬地转头，狱寺灿烂的笑脸就这样毫无预兆地出现在他面前。

“十代目！我来陪伴您了！”

教室里，老师愤怒地扔出一个黑板擦。“罚站还这么吵闹，是想去办公室吗！”

头皮一紧，在狱寺气得跳起来之前拦腰抱住对方：“不要冲动！不要顶撞老师！冷静点啊狱寺君！”

好不容易熬到体育课。原本是最讨厌的课程，因为在组队时会被所有人嫌弃，但是现在情况已经变了。无论是山本也好狱寺也好都不介意带他一起……

“我才是有资格站在十代目身边的人！”

“啊哈哈，阿纲肯定是更想和我一起玩的吧？”

拎着网球拍，木然地看着两人越吵越凶，最后决定用比分决定谁能和阿纲/十代目组队。

“等……那我要和谁一起打啊？”

半透明的身影从空气中浮现，拿起一只多余的拍子。“需要我帮忙吗？”

“不，住手，快放下，会变成灵异事件的好吗！”

最后事件以山本打出一发音速发球，成功误伤到他（言纲拦截未遂），山本和狱寺两人和谐友爱地一起送他去医务室的美好结果告终。

“只对我之外的人美好吧！而且怎么又傻乎乎地去了云雀学长的地盘，被里包恩骗一次还不够吗！”

为了从云雀大魔王的魔爪下保护同伴，鼓起勇气爆衫，抄起一旁的拖把，怒吼着砸了下去。

“拼死退治云雀！”

鬼之风纪委员长嘴角勾起一抹冷笑，兴味十足地举起浮萍拐。

……于是在一天之内被修理了两次。垂头丧气地走在路上，忽然被京子叫住。

“感谢日？”

“是……每个月只有一天而已，只在这一天，稍微多吃几个蛋糕……并不是每天都这么奢侈的！”

“这样啊……”重点不是这个吧……

“之前哥哥的事情还没有机会道歉，所以这次想请纲君一起吃蛋糕……纲君也很喜欢甜品的吧？”

被发现了！好丢脸……但、但是，因为这种理由和京子一起行动，果然还是很开心……

一路上都晕晕乎乎的，连自己说了什么都不清楚。直到推开玻璃门，迎面撞上一个熟人——

“哈咿！小春只是在小春感谢日里才会一次性买三个蛋糕，并不是每天都吃这么多的！”

……似曾相识的对话，呢。

“纲先生——请不要嫌弃小春！作为黑手党首领的妻子小春一定会好好控制体重的！”

“呜哇，别扑上来！”一边想办法推开对方，一边紧张地注意着旁边：万一京子误会了怎么办？

京子天然地笑了笑：“纲君和小春的关系真好呢。”说完，还好奇地问，“小春刚才是不是提到了感谢日……？”

听到关键词，小春竟然放开了他，整整衣领，一脸认真地说：“是！每个月的第三个周日，为了犒劳自己尽情地享用甜品，这就是小春感谢日！”

“哇，我也是！每月仅有一天的自我奖励！”

“这家店的千层派超好吃！”

“是啊，还有鲜奶泡芙也很棒！”

结果两人就完全把他丢到一边，热火朝天地聊起来了……

“不用这么担惊受怕，京子根本不在乎你有没有女朋友。”

“我知道！别这么直白地说出来，太伤人了！话说里包恩你是从哪里冒出来的啊！”

“既然大家都喜欢吃蛋糕，就来一场彭格列式的大胃王比赛吧。”

“别自作主张！”

结果，不仅是两个女孩子和他，还有狱寺、山本、蓝波、一平、碧洋琪、恰好休假的迪诺、担心妹妹的了平……全都来了！

“优胜者能够得到彭格列提供的一年份甜品优惠卷和禁忌的减肥秘籍，”变装成主持人的小婴儿露出幕后黑手式的微笑，“任何干扰对手的行动都可以使用，但浪费食物会受到严厉惩罚……全力拼杀吧，各位！”

等、什么干扰对手，碧洋琪可是在这里啊！

狱寺看到碧洋琪后第一个出局。为了公平竞争，碧洋琪勉为其难地戴上了护目镜，于是狱寺选手重新参赛。

狱寺将炸弹贴在山本的椅子背后，山本笑呵呵地将椅子换给姗姗来迟的迪诺，迪诺因为携带了罗马里奥成功察觉到威胁并用鞭子将炸弹椅甩飞，这时由于污染食物出局的蓝波哭着甩出手榴弹，改变了空中飞椅的轨迹，其落点正是专心地吃着蛋糕，完全没注意到周围发生了什么的女孩们。

“拼死保护京子和小春！”

好不容易处理掉椅子，碧洋琪那边又发生了新的事件。从变成紫色的蛋糕中钻出的毒虫让一平变得紧张起来，额头上开始浮现麻将（九筒）的花纹。

“拼死阻止爆炸！”

在天空中炸开的“烟花”引来了巡逻的云雀。里包恩成功劝说云雀相信这是合法的活动，而不是非法集会。云雀认同后，又提出要缴纳保护费。身为大人的迪诺甩出一张卡试图解决纠纷，但国外的卡似乎没法直接在日本使用，他又被拜托了带着迪诺去银行想办法取出日元。

……总之发生了这样那样的事情。最后，他一块蛋糕都没吃上，一直都在忙着跑来跑去解决各种危机。

胜者是唯二认真比赛的京子和小春，两人平分了优惠卷。其他人虽然没有获胜，但也玩得很开心。至于他……

“甜品的花费，桌椅杂物的损失费，还有同盟家族代付的保护费，都由彭格列的首领负责。打工还债吧，阿纲！”

“……总之，我受不了了，完全受不了了！”他对言纲抱怨道，“每一天，每一天，都在应付各种事情，还要小心里包恩折腾我的行动……”

“觉得很辛苦吗？”言纲垂下眼看着坐在床边的他，抬手揉了揉他的头发。

他顺势低下头，闷闷地回应：“嗯。”

“休息一段时间吧。”言纲收回手，突然提议。“我会和Reborn先生说。很快就是暑假了，有他在，补课缺一段时间也没关系。”

言纲带他去了一处遥远的海滩。他们坐了很久很久的车，还乘了一段船。站在甲板上，呼吸着潮湿的海风，白色的海鸟环绕着游船，发出一连串悠扬的鸣声。

“哗啦——”潮水拍打着岸边，又留恋地缓缓退却，只余下湿润的印记。

他站在深色与浅色的分界线上，脚趾没入冰凉细腻的白沙，微微阖眼。潮还在上涨，一开始只是浅浅地拂过脚面，后来就慢慢地淹过脚腕，退开时带走些许的沙。不知不觉间，他已深陷于沙中，要拔出脚来还不得不费一番力气。言纲扶着他的胳膊帮助他逃脱，拟化的身躯同人类一般温暖。

“言不会怕水吗？”

“死气之火不是火。”回答的时候，言纲正学着他的样子把双脚浸入海水中，用脚趾翻出埋在沙里的贝壳。他看着言纲的后脑勺，想象对方正在背着他露出微笑。

似乎是为了证明，言纲跳入海里，同他一起游了一段——虽说他因为不会游泳，只敢在水浅的区域稍微蹬蹬水，假装自己能浮起来。言纲倒是像入了水的鱼一样，在他指着那个被浪潮带走的小孩大喊时一个猛子扎下去，没一会儿就出现在小孩身边，抓住那只绿青蛙游泳圈。

孩子的家长向他们连连道谢。末了又好奇地问，是双胞胎吗？他挠挠头，含糊应下。

在民宿里夜谈的体验很棒。第二天，他们在早上八点起床，吃一顿清淡的早晨，之后就在沙滩上捡贝壳、堆沙堡，或是到水里泡一泡，解解暑。他躺在沙上，让言纲把自己埋起来——很早他就妄想过这样的场景，只是缺了会同他一起玩的朋友。身体都在沙子里、四肢动弹不得的感觉很新奇又有点恐怖，但是坐在旁边的言纲很大程度上缓解了他的紧张感。焰眸的少年用食指拂去他脸上粘到的沙粒，脸上一如既往地没有表情，垂着眼的样子却很温柔。

“呼——晚上果然有点冷，还好加了外套。”

借着月光走在无人的沙滩上，远处的海被深沉的黑所掩映，唯有阵阵涛声传来。他看向身边同自己一般装扮的少年，忽然笑起来。

“言，在发光啊。”

少年垂眸，抬起左手看了看。“抱歉……这周围应该没有人，不会被发现的。”

“也不是在说这个啦……”他拉起少年的手，温热柔软的触感从指尖传来。“只是觉得很神奇啊，言的存在。”

这么顺着感觉做了之后，他忽然察觉到自己的放肆，“啊那个，我、我不是……”

言纲并没有甩开他。“很开心吗？”

“唔……”他踌躇了一会儿，老实承认，“是挺开心的。”

没有里包恩，没有那些乱七八糟的麻烦，也不用上学，只要顺从心意地玩耍就好了。

“很久没有这么放松了啊……”

第五天。

坐在沙滩上，手指无聊地戳来戳去。一只小蟹从松散的沙中探出身子来，抬起钳小心地戳戳眼前肉色的立柱，发现那“柱子”忽然动了起来，吓得连忙逃走。

“怎么了？”和自己相同的声线从耳边响起。言纲在他身旁坐下，没有发出一点声音地。“在烦恼什么吗？”

“并没有……”收回手，把脑袋埋进膝盖。“总觉得这几天有点太悠闲了，稍微有点不适应……吧。”

“要把作业快递过来吗？”

“不！这个绝对不要！我、我只是有点……”声音陡然提高，又渐渐变小，“离开这么久，妈妈会担心的吧。”

“昨晚不是才打过电话吗？”

“但是，以前都没有这么长时间地逗留在外……”

一个大浪毫无预兆地打过来。在他惊叫的瞬间，言纲就拉着他站起来，急急地往后退了两步。阻挡在浪潮前的炎色薄膜闪烁几下，终于碎裂。浪头向前扑来，勉强够到脚趾，便不甘地回撤了。

“呼……怎么说，还是会觉得稍微有点太安静了吧，这些天。一下子没那么吵闹了，挺不习惯的。”

“想念他们吗？”

“有一点……吧。”

“果然，我就知道十代目离不开我的辅佐！”

“哈哈，亲口听到阿纲这么说，还是挺感动的呢！”

“呜呜呜……纲先生果然还是需要小春的照顾才可以……”

僵硬地，一点一点转回头。“你们、你们到底是什么时候过来的啊！”

“半天前。”Reborn从天而降，落在他头上。“阿纲也一定很想念我的辅导吧。”

“才没有！给我滚回并盛去！”

“哼，几天不见就这么嚣张了，看来得好好教导你怎样尊重老师才行。”

“哇——痛痛痛！”

看着被众人围绕的他，言纲默默地退后一步，又一步，身体逐渐变得透明。等他若有所感地望过去时，焰眸少年早已不在那里了。


	10. 无力之炎

“彭格列，如果你不能保护好我的库洛姆……我可是会从轮回的尽头爬回来，哪怕变成恶鬼也会让你付出代价的！”

Tsuna从“梦”中惊醒。借着清晨的曦光，他看向自己愈发透明的手，缓缓握拳：今天，差不多就是和骸对战的时刻了吧。

“我想……战胜六道骸！”

明明已经处于绝境。明明没有任何反抗的资本。但是，内心却在嘶吼着，不能输，不想输，像这样连自己的伙伴都视作工具的人，像这样肆意压榨着大家的生命的人……

“不想输给这么过分的家伙……我，绝对要赢！”

听到了，来自“自己”的心声。

不是这样的……Tsuna暗叹一声，瞬身来到离沢田纲吉最近的被附身者犬身后，用手肘扼住对方的脖子，另一只手则捏着对方的手腕，让其手中的三叉戟当啷落地。

骸永远都是这副口不对心的样子。曾经被最信任的家人背叛，所以嘴上把所有伙伴都描述成工具，不敢说出任何信任的话语。深深痛恨着邪恶的黑手党，为了成为黑手党的覆灭者，逼迫自己变成更加邪恶的存在。但是，他在内心深处又确实渴望着同伴的存在，像任何一个普通人一样，向往着温暖，向往着光。他会在察觉这份“软弱”时恼羞成怒，在年轻时，甚至因此做出了很多过分的事情，伤害了关心自己的人，造成不可挽回的后果。不过后来，随着年岁增长他也稍微成熟了一些，多数时候只是言语傲娇，犬他们也好，库洛姆也好，都被他小心地庇护着。

一直到最后……都是这样的。

犬（骸）挣扎了几下，发现挣不脱，便冷笑道：“光制住这一个有什么用？我又不是只能操纵一个人。”

Tsuna当然看见了正在缓慢地向沢田纲吉走去的其他人。“我不会杀人。”

“因为彭格列的意愿吗？Kufufu，真是可笑的天真。”

Tsuna并不在意对方的嘲讽。‘骸……我并没有打算伤害这里的任何一个人，我现在要做的，只是短暂地阻拦你，这已经足够了。’

抓着对方，借用巧劲在不撕裂伤口的同时让对方轻轻地摔在地上。没等犬爬起来，他又迅速回到沢田纲吉身前，挡下几次远程攻击。这时，背后传来了枪声。

像是信号不良的投影，Tsuna的身形闪烁几次，忽然消失。

“嗯？变魔术吗？还是说守护灵的能量用尽了？”

“六道骸……”伤痕累累的少年从地上爬起，睁开的眼变作耀目的金红。“如果不能打败你……我死也不会瞑目！”

随着铿锵有力的话音落地，从他的额头上，燃起了比死气状态更加猛烈的火炎。

前，左，后，后……躯体似乎本能地知道该如何运动，躲开攻击也好，以最经济的方式做出反击也好。

“那个是……幻觉。”

瞬间辨别出本质，无动于衷地向前走去，不打算为此浪费体力。

‘躲开！’

忽然听到言纲的提醒，他悚然一惊，身体向后一仰。几枚石子迎面飞过，是……夹杂在幻象之中的物理攻击？

‘抱歉，我有点太大意了。’

在心里向半身道歉，他转过头，目光凛然地看向拖曳着脚步走来的狱寺和碧洋琪。

‘言，你有什么适合的方法吗？’

‘……’

‘言？’

‘总是向我求助可不好。’

‘要充分利用一切可利用的力量。’

‘……真是拿你没办法。喏，像这样把他们的攻击承接下来，之后找准时机去砍侧颈……不要砍后颈，会死人的。’

‘知道了……谢谢你，言。’

终于对上六道骸本人。带着火炎的拳头狠狠轰出，原本能够熔断钢铁的高温火炎却只是净化了黑紫色的斗气。

他愣了一下，没能反应过来，就被发动人间道的六道骸一拳打飞。

“真是致命啊，你这份天真！”

在无人能看见的精神世界里，Tsuna吐出一口血，缠绕着心脏的锁链猛然收紧。他忍耐着钻心的疼痛，引导“自己”将死气之炎从手套大量导出。

“看来已经学会手套的用法了啊。”Reborn转转帽子，满意地点头。他的视角中，沢田纲吉正从掌心喷射出火炎，飞向空中。

燃着死气的金属手套按在六道骸脸上，成功将黑色的斗气净化。

‘言，结束……’

‘还、没有。’

‘什么？！’

没时间问言纲虚弱的声音是怎么回事，听到可疑的响动，他连忙回身望去，只见几个浑身缠满绷带的黑衣怪人出现在门口，从他们的手中放出了三道锁链，如同有生命一般飞出，套住六道骸等人的脖子。

“这是……”

“复仇者。”Reborn解释道，“由各大家族推选出的执法者，专门制裁无法被法律制裁的对象。”

复仇者眼里似乎只有逮捕的目标，如同无情的机器，残忍地拖动锁链，毫不在意是否会让已经重伤的几人在过程中死去。

“喂，你们……！”

“停下吧，阿纲。”Reborn早有准备地拦住他，“就算你是彭格列十代的候选人，与他们为敌也会很麻烦的。”

新的特殊弹——能够引发“超死气模式”的批评弹（Kogoto Dan）有着和力量同等级的后遗症。沢田纲吉在医院里躺了一星期才缓过来，其间Tsuna同样不好受，因为那一次和“自己”相悖的行动而受到了应有的惩罚。

‘只是这种程度的‘违逆’就已经如此痛苦，言当年……究竟……’

“决斗”时因为思考“过去是否可以更改”而压抑下去的问题，此时又浮现出来。他发自内心地，逃避着这份拷问：

言纲顺从他，守护他，如同爱自己一般爱他，是真正源于对他的感情，还是……受困于这“锁链”，不得不如此呢？

又或许在长期的束缚中，逐渐习惯了对他付出，必须用爱的名义让自己的心灵得到解放？

言曾经是以这样悲哀的形式存在的吗？他曾经，无意间对言做出过这样过分的事情吗？

言是否曾……憎恨过他呢？

‘言……我真的，亏欠你太多了……’

甚至，连回报的机会都被自己亲手抹杀。

‘现在我变成这副不人不鬼的模样，不得不重走一遍你当年走过的路……是不是你的报复呢？’

病床上的少年仍然没有醒来，紧闭双眼，轻皱着眉头，和那个人几乎一模一样。

……但是，就算拥有相同的面容，少年也不可能成为言。存在于这个空间里的，唯有沢田纲吉一个人罢了。

“言……”食指虚虚地描摹着对方的眉眼，Tsuna终于收回手，捂住脸。

“……想见你。”

“好想……见你……”

Tsuna为了解释战斗中自己的怪异举动准备了数十个借口，却一个都没用上。沢田纲吉完全没提过这茬，在他装作不经意地暗示后才恍然大悟。

“啊……那个。是因为我的想法吧。”沢田纲吉反倒主动向他道歉，“对不起，都是因为我一直想着不想伤害别人，没有做出强力攻击的觉悟……言为了满足我的想法也很头疼的吧？”

不，只是因为他不忍心伤到骸……想到对方很快就会被关进水牢，十年后都没能放出来，就不忍心让对方带着烧伤离开……Tsuna叹了口气，放弃做出更多解释。“能保持这样的心是好的。只不过，以后你遇到的敌人只会越来越凶残，迟早有一天你必须背负上罪孽，这是你无法逃避的责任。”

“敌人？除了六道骸还能有其他罪犯来找我麻烦吗？哈哈……反正我总有一天会让里包恩放弃折腾我的，我才不想当什么黑手党老大！”

“是么……算了，你总有一天会习惯的。”

“等、别这么算了啊！言你怎么突然和里包恩一个口气！”


	11. 守密人

“这究竟是……怎么回事？”

他派遣了作战小队去支援雨守……原本的计划应当如此。但是，现在他却收到了两份伤亡报告。

“也许是雨守大人太疲惫了，把支援的人当成了敌人的伪装……至少我们发现作战小队的人身上的伤口全都是带有雨属性火炎痕迹的刀伤，而雨守大人看上去似乎是力竭而亡……”

“哇啊啊啊啊——里包恩你怎么又用炸弹叫我起床！”

Tsuna从回忆中惊醒。阳光肆意地撒入室内，竟有些刺眼。他抬手挡了一挡，发现那毫无意义后又苦笑着放下。又是，崭新的一天啊。

“切尔贝罗……如你们所期望的那样……预言言中了……你们满足了吗……”

“……所有的一切都只是既定的事实，您已经完成了自己的使命。”

因为沢田纲吉退出了超死气模式，已经从精神空间分离出来的Tsuna刚好听到这段对话。这是在曾经，因为战后的疲惫而忽略掉的重要信息。

切尔贝罗……这个明面上归属于彭格列，却连首领都无法控制的奇怪组织，究竟是……

他唯一能确定的是，对方一定和七三有着紧密的联系。九代在传位于他时甚至特地强调过，不要干涉对方的任何行为，尽力给予帮助。

‘切尔贝罗不是敌人，但是，也不可能成为朋友。’

而那些令人厌恶的发言……

‘我才不相信什么既定的事实。要是所有发生的事件都是从最开始确定下来的，又怎么会有我的存在？’

他想起雷守战中见到的，来自二十年后的蓝波。尽管只是遥遥地对上视线，某种直觉却促使他相信，那个平行世界的蓝波，正是来自自己的世界的、未来的蓝波，守护者中唯二活下来的人。他还记得当年强硬地收回指环，十五岁少年饱含委屈与愤怒的翠色眼眸。现在，那双眼睛却变得饱经沧桑，几乎没有留下一点过去的痕迹。

‘那样的未来……’

那般充满痛苦，没有任何希望的扭曲未来……

‘绝对，不能接受！’

第二天，Tsuna被Reborn叫去单独谈话了。

他并不意外这一点：在指环争夺战中做的那些保证双方安全的小手脚，能瞒过年轻的自己，却绝对瞒不过精明的家庭教师。更何况，他的行动暗示着他知晓“九代目在莫斯卡里”，这一他本应无法从任何渠道获取的情报。他让目光在沉睡的“自己”身上停留了一瞬，随即无声地关上病房门，和Reborn一起前往天台。

“你的学习能力真让我惊讶，如果教导的是你这样的学生，会让我省心很多吧。”

Tsuna当然能听出话外音：不仅仅是学习过的知识，就连没接触过的东西都能了如指掌，还能进行复杂的布局，这怎么可能是一个诞生才一年不到的意识能做到的呢？

早在行动之前他就考虑过被Reborn发现的可能，以及应对的借口。但是，现在他却开始犹豫先前的决定。未来的信息不可以透露给过去、平行世界间的信息不能相互渗透，这是时空的定则。一旦发生意外的信息泄露，就会有某种修正力量被触发，将其造成的影响尽可能地减少。他之前就尝试过把今年后半年的一些重要的股市信息写在纸上，（无意中）丢给隔壁家那个炒股的人，纸张却在被看到前被风吹走、被宠物狗吃掉、恰好飘入垃圾桶。好不容易有一次让那个人成功看到并相信，很快那人就出了车祸，要不是脚下一滑（被隐身状态的Tsuna瞬时化形拉了一把），差点当场死亡。是巧合——但也巧合得过分了。Tsuna不敢进行更多的尝试，很显然，减少影响的执行方式之一就是抹杀知情者。

但是，Reborn特殊的身份却给他提供了更多的可能：彩虹之子，七三中地位最特殊的那部分。他对奶嘴力量的了解并不多，只是隐约听说彩虹之子是“支撑世界的人柱”，“以点的形式存在”。或许，身为晴之子的Reborn是有能力承担那份信息的。

让他决心冒险的另一个理由是，如果不能得到Reborn的默许，日后他绝对不可能有机会离开“自己”单独行动，更别说利用“自己”的力量去满足那些根本没人能理解的“私心”。

“我并不是拥有超出常规的学习速度，只是这些知识，我在更早的时候就已经学过了。”Tsuna仿佛没看见Reborn越来越危险的眼神，自言自语般继续道，“不，对你们来说，应当是在‘遥远的未来’吧。”

“……‘未来’，么。”Reborn低下头，陷入长久的沉默。Tsuna发现周身针刺般的压力消失了，但他并未因此轻松多少，心情反倒愈发沉重——他到底把其他人也牵涉了进来。

一阵狂风吹过，拉扯着Reborn的礼帽，却没能扰动旁边人哪怕一根发丝。半透明的少年静默地立在原地，焰眸半阖，如一尊精致的人偶。

“真没想到，你会变成这个样子。未来的我还真是失职。”

“Reborn……”Tsuna苦笑了一下，面容变得模糊。这是回到过去后，他第一次不加敬语地，像以前一样亲昵而随意地呼唤自己的家庭教师，“对不起，最终还是成为了什么都做不好的废柴呢。”

Reborn抬手压了压帽檐，轻哼一声。“我不会问你更多的事情，也不会给你提供帮助。彩虹之子的职责是稳定和阻止变更，你最好不要做出什么需要我亲自来抹杀你的举动。这么大个人了，自己想办法去吧。”

“只是‘视而不见’就已经帮大忙了。谢谢你，Reborn。”

“比起感谢我，还是先学好怎么控制身体吧。连向同伴微笑都做不到，就不要说什么其他的大话了。”

“庆功宴？！”

“是啊。蓝波不是刚刚出院吗？”

“啊，啊哈哈……”

总之，以庆祝蓝波康复的名义，大家决定在山本家的寿司店庆祝指环争夺战的胜利。

沢田纲吉几乎是最后一个到来的。大家纷纷向他展示了自己亮闪闪的彭格列指环，让他原本轻松愉快的心情一下子——

‘才不要当什么黑手党！’

不过，对于只观看了一场战斗（晴守战）的京子和小春来说，这似乎只是在庆祝“相扑大赛”的胜利罢了。

至于为什么是相扑……大哥找理由的水平还是一如既往的烂呢。

碧洋琪一如既往地使用有毒料理带来巨大恐慌，并且对狱寺造成拔群伤害，山本困扰地说了句别影响到店里的生意哦就什么都没发生般推销起自家寿司。小春试图像亲密的情侣那样给他喂饭，他一面紧张地注意着京子的反应一面拼死反抗，此时蓝波居然还跑过来给他捣乱。迪诺笑嘻嘻地把昨天才烧伤Xanxus的大空指环交给他，也不管他有没有心理阴影。在他拒绝时，还当他是小孩子闹脾气的话。Reborn在一旁跟着挤兑他，说他既然亲口宣称“要成为十代目的人是我”就拿出点干劲来。

真是一团乱……沢田纲吉叹了口气，随即不由自主地露出笑容。就像之前的惨烈战斗从未发生过，大家一如既往地打打闹闹。

这样的日常，要是能一直持续下去就好了。

“沢田！极限地不要发呆！是男人就比比看谁能吃得最多吧！”

“啊……等等那是有毒料理！别急着下嘴啊大哥！”

半透明的火炎少年斜倚着墙面，停留在一个离众人稍远、足以将所有人都纳入视线范围的位置。这般热闹的场景是成年后便罕见了的，因为大家都成熟了很多，也各有任务在身，极少有齐聚的时刻。

‘真好呢。’

在旁观者的视角，他将发生的一切都详尽地刻录在记忆里。这些都是对他来说，对“沢田纲吉”来说，最为珍贵的回忆啊。

‘言……也曾站在这样的视角上吧。’

总是远离人群，默默地观察着大家。明明也很关心其他人，却刻意地和他之外的人保持距离，将内心的情绪全部锁在冷漠的神情下。是生性羞涩，天生情感内敛？还是因为，从一开始就明确了自己的立场，知道以被束缚的火炎化身的身份不可能和其他人产生深刻的连结，只能把自己逼迫到这样孤立的境地？

那时候，在喧嚣之外旁观着他们的言，究竟在想什么呢？

“言。”

他忽然惊醒，视线中映入一张年轻的脸庞。

“言是能吃东西的吧，反正我现在也不缺这点火炎，为什么不实体化？”过去的“自己”微笑着，向他伸出手。

他摇摇头，婉拒了“自己”的好意，“我只是喜欢安静。”

“骗人。”

“…………”

“直到现在也是，言的眼神一直都是很落寞的样子。明明没有理由要让自己和大家隔离开来吧？”

年轻的“自己”很执着地，又把手往前伸了伸。

落寞……吗？为何会感到落寞呢，因为回想起了言的事情？因为那曾是他的伙伴？因为更改未来的使命无人理解，无人分担？他如此明显地表现出来了吗，连过去那个愚笨的自己都能轻易地透过这张虚假的脸察觉到？

他叹了口气。“真是拿你没办法。”这样说着，回应地伸出手。从接触的位置开始，随着温度的传导，躯体一点一点凝实。

“言纲”就这样被“沢田纲吉”牵引着，走向原属于他的那片热闹。暖色调的灯光下，众人接二连三地转过头来，脸上洋溢着愉快的笑容。

这究竟是救赎，还是惩罚？连他自己，也搞不清楚了。


	12. 犹大的告解

接到了，来自医疗部的噩耗。

无论如何也无法想象。谁都会认同那个男人是个强大热血的战士，是永远以极限状态面对生活的“太阳”。一个战士，没能死于酣畅淋漓地战斗，却在病榻上痛苦了数十日，终于以那般毫无尊严的姿态死去。

“为什么？哥哥很明显就是被人杀死的，却没有警察愿意调查这件事，甚至还劝我保持沉默。狱寺君，巴吉尔君……你们、你们明明是哥哥的朋友啊，为什么连发生了什么都不能告诉我？”

“京子。”

“纲、纲君？对了，纲君一定知道凶手是谁吧，请告诉我，我绝对不会做傻事的，真的，求求你，我只是不想继续这样一无所知地……”

轻轻揽住昏过去的女孩。他神情肃穆地对旁边守着的两人摇摇头，轻声道：“准备幻术师。”

以京子的性格，哪怕只是知道只言片语的真相，恐怕都会放弃当前的生活，重读一个新闻类专业或者想方设法进入警校，尝试为哥哥报仇——前提是她不知道彭格列，不知道哥哥也是黑手党的人。他更无法想象京子穿上一身黑西装，在腰间别上匣子的模样。

往乐观一点的方面想，也许京子不会考虑亲自复仇，而是会去求助她认为可靠的对象，比如云雀。她并不知道现在还被彭格列隐瞒的这件事实：云守在一个月前踏入敌方陷阱，当前已确认死亡。情报来源于雾守方面。

为了救援晴守。

国中毕业后，沢田纲吉一行人集体前往意大利就读高中，连爱校成痴的云雀也不例外。阿纲为此做过一些（并无卵用的）反抗，最终仍是屈服于现实（Reborn的铁锤）。

Tsuna也从此刻开始进行他的准备。

前往意大利并不意味着他有更多空余时间。实际上，为了防备暗杀和稳定“自己”的心理状况（这些曾经都是言纲的工作），他反倒比以前更加忙碌。如果说现在和过去有什么不同，一方面Reborn的监视减少了，另一方面，他获得了一定的独立行动能力。

由沢田纲吉执掌的彭格列指环极大程度上稳定了他的存在，原理尚不明晰。现在他能够以更高的效率利用火炎，透过携带某种能存储火炎的特殊材料，他离开“自己”单独存在的时间增加到了一个月——在基本不实体化的状态下。

那种材料是几年后突然开始在市场上流通的新型武器的核心材料之一。新型武器的来源，也是他准备调查的事项之一。

当前他的最优先目标……并不是白兰。关于白兰的个人履历，他所知道的最早信息是对方的大学——那个时候的白兰完全是个普通的大学生，甚至和原本的家族生意都没什么牵扯。对方到底是怎样在短短几年内蜕变成一个老练的黑手党，发展出那么可怕的实力，这是至今他都无法想通的事情。其他还可以说是砸钱堆出来的，但情报网是怎么回事？没有时间的积累，根本做不到这种程度。哪怕收买现成的也不可能——身为里世界最大的家族彭格列的首领，他很清楚当今做情报的极限。这甚至远远超出了彭格列的水平。

‘果然，还是得考虑玛雷指环和平行世界的关联吗？’

从白兰不好入手，就得换个方向。他需要培养一些完全属于自己的人，一部分负责情报和分析，一部分负责执行特种任务。在沢田纲吉已经继任的情况下，Reborn对他睁一只眼闭一只眼，沢田纲吉完全信任他，他只要小心一点就可以很轻松地利用彭格列的资源完成自己的目的。

‘总感觉像是在做坏事啊。‘间谍行为’什么的。’

只要注意时间和行动范围，并且给这些行动制造不需要未来的信息就能成立的理由，就能最大程度地削弱时空修正力的影响。

说起来，这样倒是和言纲做过的部分“可疑举动”恰巧对上了，这难道也是修正力的作用吗？可惜直到最后他都没能知道言纲那样做的理由，不然现在就有参照的对象了。

言他，到底在想什么呢？是真的，曾经……

憎恨过他吗？

捂住心口的位置，回想锁链缠绕在那里的模样，缓缓地闭上眼。怎么可能甘愿被束缚呢？怎么可能毫无怨言地成为附庸呢？明明是同人类一般聪慧的生灵，凭什么不能自由肆意地活着呢？

‘从来都没有告诉过我，这份痛苦……’

‘最后回来救我的理由也，无法得知了啊……’

“言，回来了吗……”年轻的“自己”不知为何趴在桌上，从臂间露出一只眼睛，“今天回来的也好晚哦。”

走过去，顺手撸了一把“自己”的头发。“调查花费的时间有点长。怎么一个人在这里，岚守呢？”

没错——当前他只能在完成“自己”布置的任务的间隙才能去做“私活”。说是首领布置，实际上还是Reborn“指导”的，利用他的存在形式，进行一些特殊的调查和监视工作。

“呜啊——‘岚守’啊‘狱寺’啊，就是因为总是表现得这么冷淡，才总是没办法融入大家的。”沢田纲吉猛地起身，后仰着砸进椅背里，弄得老板椅转来转去。“狱寺君去拿晚饭了，大概过会儿就会回来吧。”

还是缺乏意识啊，年轻的岚守……不含批判意味地感慨着，Tsuna决定好好教育一下年轻人。“你应当习惯去称呼他‘隼人’。带着敬语叫姓氏会让人觉得你对他不够信任，在防备他，或者敲打他。”

“只是这边和我们那里礼仪准则不同吧？哪有那么严重……”

“洛维先生正在考虑让他家小儿子替换现在的岚守。”

“哈啊？”

“这个想法确实很愚蠢。但是，家族里确实有一些人认为你和岚守之间的关系没那么紧密，对此抱有别的心思。”

“怎么可能！我明明很信任狱寺君，才不会换掉他呢！”

“那就从现在开始改称呼。”

“Ha……Hayato（隼人），这样？感觉怪怪的……”

“大点声。”

“Ha——ya——to！可恶，这是什么惩罚游戏吗……”

“是，十代目！”

两人闻声回头，只见银灰发色的不良少年正拎着一袋子盒饭站在门口，脸颊通红，双眼闪闪发光。

“狱、狱寺君！请听我解释！事情不是你想的那样……”沢田纲吉慌乱得整个人都不好了，眼珠乱转，不经意间便看到在一旁看热闹的Tsuna。

“你是故意的吧混蛋！”

羞愤的少年一把揪住火炎精灵的衣领，Tsuna很配合地适时实体化。

“总之，表现得太冷淡会给其他人可趁之机。如果不希望别人破坏你们的关系，就从现在开始努力吧。”

“所以说别故意用这种令人误会的口气说话啊！”

“十、十代目，到底发生了什么……”

“啊狱寺……隼、隼人！不是你想的那样，他说的不是那种关系，是、是指我们之间，那个，首领和守护者……”

沢田纲吉马上松开他，磕磕巴巴地给狱寺解释。

Tsuna退开几步，象征性地整理了一番衣领。这时候的自己，暂时还没能意识到……身为首领和效忠对象，“沢田纲吉”的态度对狱寺隼人的重要性。拒绝变更称呼是沢田纲吉不愿就这样接受黑手党的规则，无意识做出的小小反抗。但是，这么做，却在无意中伤害到了已经开始进入属下身份的朋友们，尤其是隼人。

现在的所有任性其实都建立在其他人的牺牲之上，究竟从什么时候开始才能认识到这一点呢，“我自己”？

不过，目前来说，保持这样天真而热忱的态度也不是什么坏事。首先是“伙伴”，然后才是“守护者”，坚守这样的信念，再学会适当的妥协和圆滑，终有一天沢田纲吉会找到不同于任何先代首领的、最适合自己的道路。

望着旁若无人地开始激烈争辩的两人，焰眸少年悄无声息地隐匿了踪迹，兢兢业业地警惕起周围的任何异状。火炎的化身既然不需要休息，便物尽其用吧。

狱寺直到把自家首领送到卧室才肯告别。一向对岚守的热情感到应付不来，沢田纲吉在狱寺的身影彻底消失后不免松了口气。

洗发水搓出的泡沫糊了满眼，伸手去探找水龙头开关，半天都没摸着，下一刻，热水从天而降。

“谢啦，言。”含糊的声音在封闭的狭小空间里回荡，没得到回应，他也不怎么在意。一开始还会吓得大叫，现在倒是完全习惯了那个背后灵般的存在。

睡前的热水澡相当有益于放松身心。躺在柔软的被褥间，他照例滚了几圈才老老实实地打算入睡。

焰眸少年从空气中显形，在床边坐下，伸手关掉大灯。黑暗中，只能隐约看到一个发光的人形。柔和的橘色光芒温柔地笼罩着他，在这片冰冷的地界隔出一方小小的空间。他抓住少年略高于常人体温的手，额头抵着温暖源，逐渐沉入安稳的梦境。在他看不到的地方，火炎精灵正凝望着他的睡颜，一整晚都没有陷入回忆。


	13. 罪人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·后半段少量涉性描写
> 
> ·当前纲吉的年龄大概是17岁

情报部队已经初见雏形。Tsuna派遣了部分人员前往白兰就读的工科大学附近进行最低限度的监视，当前来说并未察觉异常，白兰表现得像个普通的大学生，在学业上游刃有余，但并未显示出超乎常规的智商。他最近交往的新朋友，从日本来的交换生入江正一倒是个天才，在机械方面体现出远超常人的天赋，为人也很正直，让他都忍不住生出了招揽之心。

阻止这份念头的正是他所知道的未来。毕业后，入江会被白兰邀请，成为其最信任的副手。那个看似温和的红发男人，用自己的技术，制造出了无数用来屠杀彭格列的武器……

拽住心脏的锁链，用疼痛强行让自己冷静下来。契机，应当存在着某种契机，让白兰变成后来那种疯狂的样子……

也或许，从更早的时候开始，疯狂的种子就已经埋下了。观察到白发青年充满笑意的紫色眼眸中隐含的冷淡与傲慢，Tsuna为自己的判断增添了几句补充。这个男人，从一开始就缺乏对世界、对同族的尊敬。

是已经获得超出想象的力量了吗？获取平行世界的信息，或者别的什么？因为全知而无聊，觉得世界就像一款劣质的游戏，而自己已经得到了全路线的攻略？

‘我自己，是否也无法摒除这份傲慢呢？’

从未来回归，因此知道之后的一切发展，认为自己可以从容地布局，预测所有人的行为。但是，这个世界的轨迹未必和原来的世界相同（尽管除去“自己”首次激发超死气状态的时间点，似乎没有太大变化），自己的行动也可能引发蝴蝶效应，导致细节上的差异甚至今后某些事件变得面目全非。过分依赖预知的信息，迟早会落得悲惨的下场。

不过，比起未来巨变，他更担心的是陷入俄狄浦斯式的悲剧……

“Check mate！我赢了哦，小正！”

在图书馆预约房间来下棋，还真是具备白兰特点的任性举动。他们一起下了十几局，各有胜负。从棋路来说，白兰相当擅长出奇制胜，能够干脆地舍弃无用的棋子，进行大规模的赌博，却又不会过分张狂，总是留有伏兵；而入江则是完全相反，谨慎、步步为营，真正要赌运气的时候却不介意全盘压上，体现出不符合外表的疯狂。

常人无法看见的火炎精灵围观了剩下的所有棋局。在房间里的两个大学生收拾棋子的时候，他无声地飘浮起来，烟一样钻入通风管，携着“火炎电池”，很快就离开了。

“言，今天回来的好早啊。”

保父心态发作，Tsuna忍不住伸手帮“自己”整理了一番歪掉的领带。“晚上不是有晚宴吗？那种场合还是陪着你比较好。”

“陪着我什么的……我早就不会忘记来客的名字了！也不会因为不知道怎么接话就、就想逃跑了！”

“……那还真是可喜可贺。看来安全问题也不需要我多操心了吧？”

“啊？原来是说……不，这方面请务必帮助我！”

宴会中，Tsuna照例担当了无情的提词机器和拼酒作弊器（从口腔到食管构造一个管状结构运输酒液，存放在胃部的囊状结构中，用大空之炎安静地烧掉酒精——大约是这样的原理）。时刻关注着周围人的举动，找出形迹可疑的对象和幻术痕迹。快速实体化的技巧早已烂熟于心，保持着只能被“自己”看到的虚化状态，Tsuna为了集中注意力把玩着一柄幻想出来的匕首，感慨曾经言纲的辛苦。

匕首——现在他已经完全习惯了这个武器。火炎精灵的躯体不适合用双拳作战，几乎没有质量的身体和并非肌肉牵引的运动方式导致曾经学习的技巧基本作废，在真正激烈的战斗中，他很难在出拳时掌握正确的力道。用利器进行弱点攻击倒是很适合现在拥有高机动力，能够以匪夷所思的方式移动、扭曲身体的他。

‘已经开始适应这样的场合了啊。’

‘应对得不错。’

看着过去的自己逐渐成熟起来，Tsuna莫名地进入了老父亲的角色。

身为彭格列的新任首领，以及未成年人，沢田纲吉没必要停留到最后。和必要的对象交流完毕后，年轻的首领悄然退场。火炎精灵影一样缀着他，寸步不离。

“你好像很喜欢卡尔特先生。”

Tsuna说的卡尔特是爱尔兰的黑手党家族，卡尔特的现任首领罗萨里奥·卡尔特，一位和蔼的老先生。卡尔特是少见的规模不大、和彭格列保持长期友好关系却又没有加入同盟的家族，一向坚守着自身的独立性。他们占据了几条独特的矿脉，每年都能产出不少用于制作岚、雷属性指环的高品质原石。

“是啊，和卡尔特先生说话感觉很轻松，不用假装自己是很厉害的人……”

沢田纲吉又絮絮叨叨地说了什么，Tsuna没再听了。他当然比任何人都更清楚缘由。罗萨里奥·卡尔特七岁时眼睁睁地看着父亲被人一枪爆头，小男孩呆呆地站在原地，鲜血和脑浆溅了满脸。罗萨里奥后来被杀父仇人收养，几年后，终于将最痛恨也最尊敬的养父杀死，夺回家族的控制权。和父亲一样，他也曾经历过最信任的手下的背叛，但他终于还是挺了过来，没有死掉，没有丧失信任的能力。他在接近五十岁的时候得到了第一个孩子，对这个儿子十分溺爱。他不希望儿子被迫进入这个糟糕的世界，隐瞒了关于家族事务的事情，假装自己只是个普通的上班族。可现在，儿子却不知怎么得知了这些事，闹着要加入家族，连大学都不肯去上。他大约很希望自己的儿子和彭格列十代目换一换吧。

“Xanxus也好，卡尔特先生的儿子也好，他们为什么会对黑手党如此热衷呢？”沢田纲吉垂着头嘟嘟囔囔，“要是我爸也像卡尔特先生那样想就好了，真是的，全世界也找不到几个他那样把儿子往火坑里推的老爸……”

“想不明白就不要想了，早点睡吧。”揉了一把“自己”的头发，Tsuna开始帮面前的少年解开领带——反正闲着也是闲着。“以后……别跟卡尔特走太近。”

“为什么？我觉得卡尔特先生不像是坏人啊？”少年困惑地歪过头，双手软软地搭在椅子的扶手上，一点都没有自己动手的意思，大约是今晚实在累得够呛。

“他不是坏人。我只是觉得……会有危险。”Tsuna含含糊糊地解释，手上的动作不停。“别睡着了——至少冲个澡再睡。”

“嗯——”少年揉着眼睛，迷迷瞪瞪地站起来，差点撞到桌角。Tsuna一手捂住尖锐的直角，一手揽住少年的腰：“小心点。”

少年倚着他的胸膛半仰起脸，拖长了声音，“知道啦——”

好不容易才伺候着犯困的少年入睡，Tsuna很拟人化地长舒了一口气，觉得简直比开一天的会还累。

少年一米七的身材蜷缩在两米的大床上，团起的被褥间只露出小半张脸。Tsuna伸手拽了拽以免“自己”在睡梦中呼吸不畅，手指在泛红的脸颊上停留了一瞬，又很快收回。

‘空调温度是不是太高了？’

去门口的控制面板操作一番，回来时发现少年正皱着眉，在身边的热源回归后才舒展了表情，一副安心了的模样。

‘笨蛋。’哭笑不得地摇摇头，在少年眉间轻点了一下。Tsuna侧着身，眼神难得地柔和下来，却又很快变得冷峻。

老卡尔特不是坏人。继续接近老卡尔特……会有危险，会很难过。

这是他没说完的话。

小卡尔特，乔凡尼·卡尔特，在高中交到了一个黑手党朋友卡罗·菲鲁泽。乔凡尼在卡罗的帮助下学会了很多新奇的知识，又在一次活动中意外得知看上去是个平凡社畜的老爹居然是超厉害的黑手党家族首领。觉得当黑手党非常Coooool的乔凡尼很兴奋地跑去问老爹自己以后能不能继承家族，却被臭骂了一顿。苦闷的他去找卡罗喝了顿酒，从卡罗朋友的对话中得到了启示：老爹发火是因为继承人另有其人，比如——私生子。

一年后，乔凡尼会和菲鲁泽现任首领的三子卡罗合作，发动一场针对卡尔特的袭击行动。原计划中，这次行动有惊无险，乔凡尼会展现出自己非凡的智慧和成熟的战斗技巧，让老卡尔特同意将自己加入继承人候选名单。但是……

黑色。无处不在的、让人喘不过气的黑色。

沢田纲吉走上台前的时候踉跄了一下，一旁的岚守连忙快走几步，扶了一把首领，又很快松手，自然地落到后面去。

年轻的教父凝望着眼前的矮小石碑。就在一个月前，现在躺在地里的那个人还笑呵呵地同他打了招呼，用轻松的语气抱怨自家儿子的叛逆期。

现在，卡尔特遭遇了重大损失，首领身亡，独子不知所踪。有传言说正是小卡尔特挑起了这场叛乱，二把手用低沉的声音叙述着老卡尔特充满坎坷的过去，悲伤地质问着命运：为何总要让这个人遭遇如此惨烈的背叛呢？

Tsuna并不清楚具体发生了什么。结合曾经和老卡尔特的交流，彭格列调查到的情报，以及小卡尔特死前的自白，他大略地拼凑出了真相：

显然别有用心的菲鲁泽假戏真做，乔凡尼演技太差在父亲面前露馅，而罗萨里奥，可怜的男人，人的一生中能经得起几次这种程度的背叛？乔凡尼第一次从父亲身上体会到真实的杀意，因此更加确信了“私生子”的猜想。

“言。”

沢田纲吉一动不动地躺着，眼神空茫地，向空无一物的上方伸出手。

“你知道凶手是谁，对吗？”

空气之中，以他的手为基座，逐渐构筑出另一只相同的手。接着是腕，臂，肩，与整个身躯。火炎精灵跪坐在他身边，握紧了他的手，轻盈的身体甚至没能陷入柔软的被褥。

“我看到了。”

Tsuna轻声回应。

他记得这件事，曾经试图去拯救老卡尔特，在过去给予了他谅解与善意的这位长辈。可是行动前却意外得知白兰的重要讯息，为了及时处理被耽搁了时间。赶到时，他只看到年轻人神情癫狂地对父亲举枪。

“砰——”

就好像，上天都在阻止他改变老卡尔特的命运。年轻人愣愣地看着那具棕熊一样的伟岸身躯轰然倒地，手里的枪“啪”的一声落地。他双腿一软，跪倒下来，双手伸入发间，用力撕扯着，表情扭曲如恶鬼。

“哈哈，哈，哈哈哈哈哈……”

火炎精灵鬼魅般闪现在年轻人身后，指间捏着一柄幻化的短匕，将刃部贴上这弑父罪人的侧颈。这里没有旁人，只要实体化后轻轻加大力道，就能了却这桩罪孽。

下一刻，他忽然觉得无趣，收了手，彻底消失在空气中。踩踏砖石碎片的声音传来，一个人影从拐角出现，是……一个不认识的绿发男子。

“……那个人，是谁？”

“自己”的声音将Tsuna从回忆中拽出。他没有立即回答，认真地盯着“自己”的眼睛，尽管那双深褐色的眸所注视的对象并非他。“你想知道？”

“嗯。”沢田纲吉的声音低到他几乎听不清。“我要知道，真相。”

告诉“我”吧。“我”应该学会面对这些了。这样劝说着自己，Tsuna像个真正忠诚而单纯的火炎精灵，向“主人”提供了最真实的答案。

“乔凡尼·卡尔特。”

震惊而又了然地，沢田纲吉的眼中流出了泪水。

“为什么？”他像是在问言纲，又像是在问自己。“为什么？”

为什么人能做出如此残忍的行为？为什么一个普通人的内心能在短短两年内扭曲成这般模样？

权力，地位，金钱，力量，这些东西当真如此惑人，以至于残杀至亲也认为是理所当然？

回忆中自己的质问和面前少年带着哭腔的声音完美地契合。

乔凡尼也好，Xanxus也好，沢田纲吉始终无法理解他们的行为。去掉个人性格的影响，究竟是什么，把杀戮与掠夺变成了唯一的回答？把沢田纲吉所看重的东西贬低得一文不值，狠狠嘲笑他的天真的，真的只是出现在他面前的那些人本身吗？

“这就是黑手党。”Tsuna温柔地拭去少年的眼泪，却无法给出任何温情的回答。

欢迎来到地狱，沢田纲吉。

少年咬着下唇，露出倔强的神色。Tsuna很清晰地读出了少年的内心，恐惧，厌恶，排斥……反抗。少年抓住了他的衣领。

“纲……唔！”

像是只有一刹那，也像是过去了许久，在扑面而来的温热吐息中他暂时地失去了对时间的感知。他几乎无法理解目前发生的事情，不，当然不是因为他没有相应的经历，但是……面前这个和自己拥有相同面貌的人，不是言，而是在另外时间线上的他自己啊！

这算什么，就像他曾将那份炽热的情绪投向言，这里的“自己”也将那份心情投向了以言的身份存在的他？

太荒谬了。

身躯无力地倒下，陷入柔软的陷阱。大脑无法解析这样的场景。他无法否认现在抓着他的手腕，揪住他的衣服的这个人是沢田纲吉。他无法断言被抓住手腕的自己不是沢田纲吉。那么眼下的这一幕究竟要怎么解释？爱与性的主体客体怎能是同一人？这不是比乱伦更加让人无法接受的倒错吗？

滚烫的液体一滴一滴地砸在脸上。好像他也在哭泣。这没有任何问题，矛盾消解统一达成，当前的场景是可描述也可理解的，“沢田纲吉在哭泣”。

沢田纲吉在哭泣。

沢田纲吉是谁？

在哭泣的是沢田纲吉。

在哭泣的是眼前的少年，也是他。

他是谁？

他是……

思维重新陷入混乱。“通向过去的时间旅行是不可能发生的，因为一定会产生悖论。信息的初次产生必有且只有一个确定的时间点，有终必有始，有果必有因。无论将什么送往过去的时间，都会导致一个致命的后果：信息源头的消失。”谁曾经这样说过。那时他对此完全不屑一顾，因为十年火箭炮的存在正是最好的反驳。消除了时间旅行悖论的是平行空间的存在，作为代价……

穿越回过去的旅行者成功杀死了祖母，因为平行时空的祖母相对于他不是真正的祖母。所以，在这里的沢田纲吉相对于他并不是真正的沢田纲吉，来到异时空的他也不是真正的沢田纲吉。在这个房间里不存在沢田纲吉。

那么他是谁？

唇上又一次感知到温度。于是他想起来了。

他是沢田纲吉在亲吻的人。那么他的身份就没有疑问了，他是言。

他是以言纲之名存在的无名之人。

于是下一刻，他占据了主动，温柔地引导着对方进行接下来的步骤。

“言，好冷……”

目光失去焦距，双颊因为在葬礼上受寒而显出病态的红晕。少年环着他的肩颈，近乎无声地呢喃。

“好冷……”

唯有在自己身边才能流露出来的，完全敞开身心的脆弱模样。首领不被容许脆弱，首领必须是能够被所有人依赖的、最可靠的人。用温暖的微笑包容着家族成员，在战斗中紧皱眉头挥动双拳保护背后的人，温和而不失强势地在谈判桌的一侧驳回无理要求，对妈妈露出放松的微笑隐瞒身体与心灵的伤痛。这是所有信赖着他的人，内心的期许。只在很少的时候，他被允许放纵。曾经言纲承担了他的一切任性，现在要轮到他自己来完成这些工作。

“纲，不要怕，我会在这里，一直都在这里。”

“我会在你身边，绝对不会背叛你。永远，永远。”

撩起少年的额发，虔诚地俯首。手指挤入对方的指间，缓缓扣紧。

没关系，没关系，在这个瞬间，只是很短暂地，请尽情地依赖我吧，“我自己”。

Tsuna守在哭累了的少年身边，注视着他在睡梦中依旧皱着眉的模样，将温暖的手掌轻轻地盖在少年的眼睛上。

夜晚总会过去的。

你终究会重新站起来，发自内心地说出那句话：

“我不承认，黑手党的这种罪恶的结构。”

“明明最初的目的是保护民众，保护大家，却演变成对亲友相残习以为常的扭曲结构。如果要我继承这份罪孽，不如让我把这所谓的里世界……彻底否定掉！”


	14. 背叛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·一小段比较含糊的性描写

Tsuna把一杯热牛奶放在沢田纲吉的手边，在他的意志下，桌上的文件蒙上薄薄的炎雾，在空中飞舞着自动分类。单纯只要签名和死炎令的顺手伪造，机密文件则在阅读后提炼关键信息。“纲，别睡太晚。”

沢田纲吉盯着屏幕，含糊地应了一声。“等我看完阿武的报告……”

“要我帮你处理一部分吗？”

“唔……那就帮我跟瓦利亚谈谈近期的财政支出吧。”

“……还真会支使人啊。”

在桌边坐下，打开属于自己的那台笔记本，登陆彭格列专门开发的即时通讯软件。

——和斯库瓦罗交谈，为健康着想自然是能用文字就不用语音。就算现在他并不拥有真正的肉体，他也很好地保持了这个习惯。

凭借两辈子积累的经验委婉地劝说对方要么想办法创收要么约束约束队员减少开支，最后还是免不了听一耳朵泄愤用的怒吼。心灵疲惫地合上笔记本，飘到那个人身后，“纲，还没结束……”

尽管对方眼疾手快地合了电脑，也不影响他看清屏幕上的沙雕图片。Tsuna沉默了一会儿。

“纲，最近压力很大吗？”“我我我只是不小心点到！是谈正事的时候对方发了表情包，没有摸鱼，没有！”

两人的声音几乎同时响起。

Tsuna捂住脸，觉得自己就像个抓到孩子熬夜玩手机的老父亲。

七年时间，足够他逐渐习惯“言”这个称呼。他无可避免地融入了言纲的身份，面对曾经属于自己的那张脸也能淡定地呼唤：“纲”。若不是一直关注着白兰的消息，为三年后的事情做准备，他几乎要忘却那些噩梦般的曾经。

‘不可能，忘记的。’

是的。无论是同伴惨死的场景，对自己无能为力的愤怒，还是亲手抹杀言、又顶替言的身份苟活下来的这份罪孽，永远、永远都不会忘记。那些记忆清晰地刻录于灵魂，恐怕只有这充满执念的残魂彻底消亡，才会淡去吧。

“言~”

“别闹了，早点睡。”Tsuna推了推纲吉，没用力。刚成年的大男孩八爪鱼一样缠在他身上，依恋地把头埋在他的肩颈之间，大猫似的蹭来蹭去。

Tsuna蹙眉，换成了略微严厉的语气。“纲。”

纲吉停下动作，孩子般干净的褐色眼眸一眨也不眨地盯着他。

在心底叹了口气，Tsuna面无表情地主动碰了碰对方的唇。血管的搏动透过薄薄的皮肤从接触的地方传来。温暖的生灵和徒具温度的亡魂，两者的界线在此愈发分明。

“一次。做完就赶紧睡，明早还有会议。”

看到对方瞬间灿烂的笑颜，以火炎精灵的名义存在于世的亡灵仍旧无法用生动的表情回应，只是眼神柔和了许多：

‘幼稚鬼。’

无论见识过多少黑暗，依然能保持这样澄澈的眼神，这正是沢田纲吉身为大空的魅力所在吧。

少年人就是精力旺盛。约定的一次完成后，纲吉腻在他身边，又磨着他要再来。

“不怕明天早上起不来吗？”

“那就让言代替我去好了。”纲吉无师自通地学会了咬他的耳朵，手指暧昧地滑过完全复制自自身的肌理。“反正那些人也分不清我们，呐，继续吧？”

Tsuna不动声色地进攻了“自己”的要害，在对方脸红着喊“作弊”时顺利地逆转攻势。“不怕我趁机做什么吗？”

处于劣势，纲吉反倒很坦然地放松了身体，带着笑意注视身处上方的焰眸青年。“言想对我做什么？”

“没跟你开玩笑。”捏了捏对方的脸以示惩罚，Tsuna特意用冷漠的语气开口，“利用你的身份出卖家族利益，或者逐步代替你，把你囚禁起来当作火炎供应……”

“囚禁？”尾音略略上翘，纲吉咯咯地笑起来，“言的思想好糟糕喔……”

“给我正经一点。”

大约是察觉到他的态度，纲吉总算把思维从那方面转移了出来。“利用我什么的……根本是不可能的事情吧。我才不会怀疑言。”纲吉抬起手，温柔地撩起他的发。“怎么了，有人对你说奇怪的话吗？”

这样仿佛随意地问着的时候，眼中很快地闪过了一丝冷意。毕竟已经在这个世界摸打滚爬了许久，纲吉偶尔也会表现出比较像样的姿态。

“没有。”定定地，用俯视的视角注视过去的“自己”，现在的“主人”，“我是以自己的意志在警告你。不要对我放松警惕。”

故意使用了冷硬的口气。Tsuna冷静地思考着，眸光暗沉。按照“自己”的性格，听到这种话，一定会……

“什么嘛。”纲吉又笑开了，放松的笑声打破了先前略显凝重的气氛。“会说出这种话的言完全没法让人提起警惕啊，如果我连言都要防备，也太可悲了吧。”

在鬓间摩挲的手掌缓缓转移到脸颊，又向后颈探去，用引导而非强制的力道缓缓向下按压。“……对言来说，没有比我更重要的事物，不是吗？”

“……嗯。”

怀着莫名的悲哀，Tsuna顺从地俯身。

把言纲当作自己的所有物，认为言纲无法脱离沢田纲吉而存在，正是这份傲慢让他忽略了言纲的异动。

也忽略了言纲真正的心情。

守着熟睡的纲吉，Tsuna撩起对方的额发，在“自己”的脸上印下一吻：

“晚安。”

含糊的声音，同那半透明的身影一同消失在空气中。

从明天开始，他会做出形同背叛的举动。如果没有提前在Reborn那里打过招呼，他的行为足以让恩师冷笑着往他身上开几百个洞。

言的“背叛”，也是从这一天开始的吧。

添了不少麻烦，做出许多令人误会的行为，却自相矛盾，没有真正地达成任何对自身有益的结果。也许言当初只是想要反抗他罢了，他有些软弱地想着。行动没有实际意义，结果不重要，重要的是“性质”。言只是在通过这种程度的反抗来获得一点喘息的空间，为了得到哪怕只是一点点，自欺欺人的“自我”。

可是，直到言为了他的安全回到他身边，柔顺地表示臣服，为他献出生命……他都没能听到言未说出口的呐喊。

亏欠言的东西，再也无法还清了。重生到这个平行世界，他或许还能弥补其他缺憾，却永远无法弥补言。

这是他的罪。

作为惩罚，他要用着言的身份，听别人一遍遍呼唤他“言”，却永远都无法与言相见。无论是展望未来也好，还是顺着时间的长河回溯也好，言不曾存在于此处，也不会有出现的可能。

第二天，纲吉果然没有按时起床。伸手按掉将要响起的闹铃，Tsuna垂着眼，非人的金红眼眸晦暗不明。他缓缓地阖了眼，透明的躯体逐渐凝实。再睁眼时，那双眼睛已经变成了寻常的暖棕。他向落地镜的方向走去，一开始步子还很飘，像鬼魂多过于人类，但后面几步就逐渐变得沉稳，坚定。最终，他在镜前站定，对镜中和十年前一模一样的脸庞，缓缓地露出一个微笑。

和彭格列十代目没有任何区别的微笑。


	15. 光·影

对白兰的监视持续到现在，依旧没能获得什么有用的消息。白兰已经成功让自己的家族高速扩张，高新科技，军事，政治，到处都有杰索的影子。等到成立密鲁菲奥雷，就无人能阻止他的野心了。

Tsuna先前已经策划了数次暗杀，均以失败告终。白兰看似傲慢，却从未放松过身边的保卫工作。为了不透露己方的信息让白兰警觉起来，Tsuna也是处处受制，不能毫无顾忌地出手。

再过一段时间就是基里奥内罗首领尤尼前往杰索处谈判的日子。两个家族在这之后光速合并为密鲁菲奥雷，以制服颜色区分来源，相安无事。Tsuna无法理解尤尼的考量，尽管对方只是个未成年的少女，可年龄从来不是限制基里奥内罗的因素。被赋予罕见姓氏的女孩从小就具备巫女的天赋，会在继承家族后掌管玛雷大空指环，也会成为大空之子的内定预备人选。他不相信尤尼是因为软弱而选择退让，基本的来往也让他发现了对方在谈判前后迥异的态度变化。

他很怀疑白兰使用了什么卑劣的手段强迫尤尼签署条约，而在谈判刚刚结束的时刻，在基里奥内罗的其他成员还无法接受这一结果的时候……就是他唯一的机会！

“首领最信任的骑士被白兰引诱，背叛了家族。他以受伤的姿态返回，为了得到刺杀的机会。”

打了个草稿，Tsuna审视了一番，用橡皮擦去，又以首领的口吻重新写了一遍。

‘还得想办法取信于对方。’

一个随随便便塞进口袋的小纸条可不足以让黑手党不去验证就贸然轻信。

最后他决定在角落里留下大空之炎的痕迹，表明写作者的身份。原理类似于死炎令，只不过是一次性的，第一次打开后就会消失，只留下一点能通过专业仪器或特殊手段感应到、却不足以燃烧起来的残余。

在这个世界上，还活着的大空之炎使用者恐怕只有个位数，其中能使用这类技巧的又只有血脉特殊的彭格列和巫女。他打算把这条半真半假的信息塞给伽马，这位忠诚的雷守。而他暗示的背叛者则是幻骑士，基里奥内罗的雾守。幻骑士投靠了白兰，不管是前世的经验还是这一世调查到的情报都足以确认这一点。幻骑士曾满身狼狈地回到家族，自称是被斯夸罗砍伤。基里奥内罗因此向彭格列发起谴责，而当时身为首领的他询问瓦利亚时，却得到了“明明是对方首先挑衅，也没砍得那么重，那小子藏拙中途逃脱了”的回应。

他不知道幻骑士故意伪装重伤的理由，后来好像也没发生什么特别的事情，不过……反正这小子是背叛者，泼他脏水不冤。只要去查，肯定能查出问题。他也不是为了免费帮基里奥内罗清理叛徒来的，只是用这样的信息引起他们守护者的警惕，让他们在对抗白兰时更有干劲一点。而且，伽马多半会将这个纸条交给首领来求证上面的内容，等到尤尼看见、并从伽马的描述中猜到那是类似死炎令的痕迹……她会做出怎样的判断呢？

“这是彭格列首领示好的信息。彭格列希望和基里奥内罗联手对抗白兰。”

假设尤尼读懂了这条信息……他就会假借首领的名义和尤尼进行交涉。顺利的话，在那场会面中，他们就可以达成合作，刺杀白兰了。

“阿武，好久不见。”

山本笑呵呵地同首领碰了杯。15小时前他还在另一个大洲上，连夜坐飞机赶来，时差都没倒完就进入了宴会厅。首领也了解他的情况，等人散了些，就轻声告诉他不必勉强留到最后，早些去休息，反正是家族内部的宴会，用不着顾及旁人的面子。

山本摇摇头，拒绝首领的好意。负责外交的雨守一年到头都要满世界跑，早就习惯这样的生活了。难得碰上这样大家都聚在一起的时候，他也想多留一阵子。

首领召集了全部守护者。包括桀骜不驯的云和飘渺不定的雾，都来到了此处。只不过，云早就回了自己的驻地，只留下最信任的副手草壁传递重要信息。而雾守方面仍是由库洛姆常驻，六道骸只在必要时和心情好时出来遛遛。

还在上学的雷守端着伪装成红酒的葡萄汁，假作风流模样去搭讪女孩子们，很快就被成熟的大姐姐们调戏得面红耳赤。晴守和一个部门主任相谈甚欢，不时发出爽朗的笑声，细细一听，才发现他们谈论的是某个新近的拳击好手。

狱寺还是老样子，守在首领身边寸步不离，看上去比以前成熟了很多，可一旦有女性接近就会凶狠地瞪过去，看得山本连连摇头：难怪会传出岚守和首领的风言风语。也亏得阿纲脾气好，受得了狱寺的过度保护。

不过，说起过度保护，应该还有一个——

山本转转眼珠，没找到那个幽灵般的影子。首领注意到他的举动，主动解释道：“言在门口守着。今晚你们都在这里，不会发生什么意外，他又一向讨厌吵闹，你知道的。”

山本顺着首领指的方向看去，对着空荡荡的门口脑补某个和首领一模一样的橙眸青年环着双臂倚在墙边，双眼微阖的模样。觉得这里很安全、吗？

环视整个大厅，的确是一副歌舞升平的和乐模样。但是，这份和平又能持续多久呢？

是怎样的危机，才让首领判定必须用强制召集令将遍布于全世界的守护者召回？

回想起先前收到的情报，山本维持着平日的笑容，向臭着脸的岚守举杯。不管发生了什么，到了明天的会议上，就全部水落石出了。他会站在阿纲的这一边，其他守护者也是。只要明确了这一点，又有什么好担忧的呢？

正如山本所想象的那样，Tsuna一直待在门口，注视着“自己”和伙伴们交谈、打趣的模样。非人的眼中映入杯盏摇曳的反光和人们脸上轻松愉悦的笑意，无法被人眼看到的身躯却隐藏在光照不到的阴影之中。

他当然知道“自己”召集守护者的目的。随着指环和匣的普及，死气之炎不再成为彭格列的专利。可是，没过多久，人们就发现了指环因为宝石的品质能够划分为不同等级，给使用者带来天差地别的实力加成，而彭格列指环特殊到加成幅度远超A级指环（市面上等级最高的指环），是绝无仅有的超A级。指环不像血脉，是可以抢夺、复制的死物。早就有人垂涎彭格列独占的宝物，为此爆发了无数大大小小的斗争，在家族内部也对指环的处理方式有着不同的声音。

沢田纲吉早已对这个祸端不满，为了处理彭格列指环带来的麻烦，他不得不分出大量精力，严重拖累了当前所施行的改革——洗白产业，减少武力冲突，大力发展医疗和高新科技。就算顾虑家族里的保守势力，希望尊重珍贵的历史文物，他也必须做出决定了。

第二天，沢田纲吉就会在会议上正式提出销毁彭格列指环。这个提议会引起轩然大波，连守护者都会反对他的过激主张。这会是沢田纲吉第一次也是唯一一次一意孤行，但是，最后他还是失败了。

Tsuna并不打算阻止“自己”。这次失败是必要的。沢田纲吉会反思自己的思虑不周，一个月后，他会向技术部门拨款，支持莫斯卡的项目。这会让彭格列积攒对抗密鲁菲奥雷人海战术的力量，扳回劣势……

——如果没有守护者的接连死亡。

Tsuna忽然精神一振。就在刚刚，他收到了来自手下的报告。如果他没猜错的话，那就是来自基里奥内罗的求助信。

他转过头，向“自己”发起了精神层面的“会话”。年轻的首领若有所思地同他对视，微微颔首。他转身背向厅内的辉煌灯火，穿过一个恰巧路过的服务人员，潜行离开。

年轻的“我”啊，站上属于你的舞台，尽情地推行你的改革吧。至于联络、刺杀，这些阴私的小事，就交给这阴魂不散的亡灵好了。

Tsuna抬起头，金红的眸里闪烁着坚定的光芒。他会做尽一切恶事，为了将光明的未来留给身后的他们。

他将一往无前。


	16. 密谈

少女披着沉重的冠冕，步向会客室。大门缓缓合拢，宛如吞噬万物的巨兽之口。

持续监视着首领的呼吸和心跳，伽马神色如常地同另外几个伙伴聊天，竭力掩住内心的不安。

尤尼，他的小姑娘……会平安归来的吧？

“小尤尼，居然就这样直接跑来找我了呢。”坐在对面的白发青年笑嘻嘻的，一只手撑住下巴，完全没有谈判的严肃感。“不是已经看到未来了吗？是为了减少伤亡选择主动投降？还是说……有其他倚仗呢？”

最后几个字，他念得很慢，脸上笑容不变，眼神却逐渐冰冷。话音落地之时，一个恶鬼般的身影从他身后浮现，毫不犹豫地发起了攻击！

尤尼立即起身，快速往后退了几步，以免被战斗波及。拢在宽大袖中手死死地捏着一个橙色的电池匣。她的神经高度紧绷着，甚至没有发现匣的棱角与花纹已经深深地嵌入娇嫩的掌中，带来细密的疼痛。

偷袭没能成功。Tsuna并不觉得意外，由虚转实的瞬间，那剧烈的火炎波动，是很难被忽略的。依靠这类方式暗杀敌人，也就能对付乔凡尼之流，稍微厉害点的火炎使用者都不会中招。

挡下攻击的是一条白龙。这是白兰的大空匣兵器，不知是用什么原理做出来的，行动灵活，攻击力堪比A级战士*。

【*注：通用评价标准，代表一个能正常使用（非大空属性）A级指环和至少一个A级匣兵器的标准人的战斗力。】

犹豫一闪而过。指尖划过龙首，死气之冰从接触点花一样绽放。

这样特色的招式一定会暴露。他很清楚。特地不进行完全的拟态，化作没有面目的火人，正是为了隐藏身份，减少给彭格列惹来麻烦的可能。

但是，他很清楚自己今天的目的。拜托尤尼主动前往白兰的基地、选择两个首领在密闭环境中面对面单独交谈，就是为了现在能够封锁环境，让外面的人不会察觉到异样，进来支援。

死气之冰快速蔓延，封住了大门，连换气孔都堵得严严实实。

他不会让白兰活着走出这里。

“零地点突破？”白兰略显狼狈地闪过接下来的攻击，胳膊上出现了一道显眼的血痕——转化为火炎精灵后，Tsuna的实力甚至比生前还要强上几分。这个大学生模样的白发青年身处死境，居然还挂着游刃有余的微笑，甚至眼中还闪过几丝兴味。

“果然，你是……”

白兰按下了某个按钮。超直感警告着Tsuna，让他扼住白兰的脖颈，试图让紧贴的身躯变形，直接击穿这个人的心脏。下一刻，几根机械柱子从地面和桌面升起，两两之间生成半透明的薄膜，Tsuna随之被强行解除了实体化，化作流焰溃散，差点连自身的形态都无法维持。

“沢田言纲，没想到会在这里见到你啊。”

尤尼脸色一变，不顾危险地冲了过去，抓住合金支柱拼命晃动，又拿起坚硬的匣试图敲打那薄膜——纹丝不动。那不是人力可以撼动的材料。

“没用的哦，小尤尼。”支柱圈出的范围很大，甚至能让白兰抓过一把椅子，悠闲地坐下。“呐，不要紧张，我们好好聊聊天，如何？”

Tsuna现在的状况很不妙。在薄膜生成的时候，他和匣之间的火炎通路就被截断了。发光的支柱还在持续抽取他本身所存储的火炎，如果不是长期生活在彭格列指环附近，稳固了存在，在短短几句话的交谈时间里他就会彻底消散。

白兰随后调整了火炎的抽取速率，让他勉强还能支撑。火炎精灵默然地注视近在眼前的仇人，知道自己已经无法杀死他了。

“你知道我？”

“当然。”白兰终于处理好身上的几处伤口，惬意地后仰，“八兆亿个平行世界里，只存在数千个的言纲君，你可是超——稀有的哦！像这里的言纲君一样以本体形态存在的就更少了，只有十几个的样子，看来我还是超Lucky的嘛。”

Tsuna敛眸，神情没什么变化，心情却有些复杂。他没想到言是这么特殊的存在。在他的潜意识里，言在他的身边……本是理所当然的。

“本体形态？”挑选了一个关键词，Tsuna谨慎地询问。

“是哦，大部分言纲君都是被困在人类身体里的残次品呢。”白兰笑意微冷，双手交叠置于身前，“当然，你是不一样的哦，像这样能够单独行动的话，应该已经稍微理解自身的存在理由了吧？”

白兰的目光扫过乖乖坐在另一把椅子上的小女孩，又回到半透明的Tsuna身上。“所以，能告诉我吗，想要维护七三装置的小尤尼，和想要脱离维护者的控制让七三独自存在的言纲君，为什么会亲密无间地一起合作呢？”

如果不是因为现在的存在形式，Tsuna恐怕会控制不住地瞳孔微缩，泄露出自己先前对此一无所知的事实。也幸好拟化的身躯没有本能的反射，让他能够佯作冷静地继续套话。

“当然是因为你的作为威胁到了整个世界。”

“哦~？真是义正言辞的借口。不是因为什么拯救世界的大话，只是因为害怕我杀掉纲吉君吧？”白兰翘起腿，声音里流露出些许厌烦，“又是一个心里只有纲吉君的言纲君，每一个都在傻乎乎地为了纲吉君牺牲自己，明明知道那个人心里比你重要的存在多的是。呐，Kogoto。”

情人般亲昵地呼唤着他的名字，白兰突兀地起身，向他走近，“你为何总是如此卑微？为何要心甘情愿地被锁在他身边？”

修长的手指搭上火炎构筑的肩，橙色的玛雷空戒散发着让魂体不适的磅礴力量。“为何，不尝试回到你原本的道路上，成为神明呢？”

Tsuna冷脸推开白兰。“你会容许这世上有两个神？”

白兰退开几步，面上也不恼，眯着眼耸了耸肩。“谁知道呢？或许这个世界的我心情好，想要自己造一个神呢？”说着，他将戴在中指位置的指环褪下，丢了过去。“一直在盯着这个看呢，很好奇吗，言纲君？”

Tsuna抬手接住，往尤尼的方向看了一眼：女孩始终保持着沉默，从表情上看不出她对先前那番对话的想法。

“我以为这个本应戴在基里奥内罗的首领手上。”从另外的方向上回避了白兰的试探，Tsuna平静地开口，“看来，之前那场指环失窃案的主使者，就是你吧。没想到堂堂杰索的首领居然会当窃贼，真是令人惊讶。”

“‘小偷’什么的，说得太难听啦！”白兰对于他的指责毫不脸红，“这可是世界给我的馈赠哦，一定是觉得老迈的基里奥内罗无力看守这宝物，才会特意派人取来送我的吧。”

Tsuna没有回应，心中一动。以白兰的性格不至于在这种事情上说谎，难道真的有第三者参与了玛雷指环的易主？

“切尔贝罗……”尤尼忽然以近乎耳语的音量说出了一个名词，又很快闭口不言。Tsuna没有错过对方的提醒，心中已经泛起惊涛骇浪。

这一次失败的暗杀行动，让他接收了超乎想象的信息量。

“诶呀，一不小心就偏题了。”白兰笑着用下巴指指他，“不试试看吗？把火炎输进去，就能恢复一部分本属于你的知识和力量……正好大空奶嘴也在这里，来吧言纲君，我已经迫不及待地想要看到最完整的你了！”

当前的形势下，Tsuna没有理由也没有力量拒绝白兰。他依言照做，看到玛雷指环冒出了奇异的光芒。

他怔在了原地。

白兰很耐心地等待着，过了将近十分钟才问：“怎样，沉浸在力量中不愿意回过神来了吗？”

Tsuna定了定神，沉默着将指环抛回去。

刚才，什么都没有发生。

这很正常，因为在这里的不是真正的火炎精灵，而是一个单纯依赖生命之炎苟活下来的亡魂。他生前不过一介凡人，死后也是倚仗“自己”的大空之炎和彭格列指环维持存在，和玛雷指环的关系最多不过是穿越时空时被送了一程。

他这副深受震撼的模样并不完全是装出来的。想到在他原本的世界里，很可能是言纲在这里和白兰对话，接受到了相关信息……

不，不对。言纲没有暗杀白兰的理由，在这个时期白兰对彭格列、对沢田纲吉来说至多只是个冉冉升起的新星，看上去野心略大可能未来会成为威胁，甚至都不会特别放在心上——当前彭格列的重点是指环销毁的提案和家族内乱的镇压。

或许后来发生了别的事情，让言纲和白兰产生了交集，通过某种更和平的方式接触了玛雷指环。按照白兰表现出来的对言纲的强烈兴趣，恐怕是白兰主动来找言纲的。那么，也不难解释为什么言纲会那么早开始和白兰频繁接触。

‘但是，为什么不肯告诉我？难道言真的……’

不再像之前那样觉得这种猜想荒诞无稽。如果言不仅仅是依附于他的存在，火炎的化身，而是和七三有关联，甚至像白兰说的那样可能成为神明……

他真的，成为了束缚言的囚锁吗？

“我想，现在应该可以好好谈话了吧，初步觉醒的言纲君。”白兰的声音唤回了他的注意力，“现在的你还没有摆脱纲吉君的能力，要不要尝试和我合作呢？我也可以给你提供火炎哦？”

白发青年向他伸出手，脸上的笑容张扬而肆意。即使曾经生死敌对，Tsuna也不得不承认，这个男人确实拥有吸引人追随的魅力。

他向白兰掌心的那朵明丽的火炎伸出手，指尖将将碰触，又收了回去。“你确定他不会发现我身上混入了别人的火炎吗？”

“真是狡猾的回答。”白兰也收回手，仿若遗憾地感慨。“不看看大空奶嘴中的信息吗？”

Tsuna快速评估了撤下火炎抽取装置后用时间差击杀白兰的可能，最终遗憾地放弃。“我需要一点时间来消化今天看到的东西。”

“是吗？”白兰看都没看尤尼一眼，用谈论自己所有物的口气说，“没办法，之后言纲君改变主意的话再来找我吧。”

白兰按下按钮，让支柱回收，薄膜消失。Tsuna感觉到和匣之间的联系又重新建立起来，火炎枯竭的身躯很快就被能量充盈。

“现在来谈论家族合并的事情吧，小尤尼~”不知从何处拿出一瓶可疑的液体，白兰笑眯眯地晃了晃，放在桌上，推到女孩手边。“这只是最基本的诚意哦，不然羸弱的杰索会一直在基里奥内罗的阴影下瑟瑟发抖，害怕哪一天被吞噬的。”

电光石火之间，Tsuna明白了瓶子的内容物。他也知道了，合并之后尤尼变得呆板机械，不近人情的原因。

“白兰！”下意识地护在女孩身前，Tsuna厉声喝道，“你一定要做得这么绝吗？！”

“嗯？言纲君连纲吉君那无聊的正义感也学来了吗？”白兰一副无聊的口气，“封闭环境单独交谈可是小尤尼的要求——准确来说是言纲君的提议吧？变成这样孤立无援的状态也是咎由自取。如果我一定要小尤尼喝下去，言纲君会怎么做？再反抗可是真的会死在这里的，好奇心还不足以让我对你有无限的耐心啊。”

指甲嵌入手心。Tsuna依旧挡住尤尼身前，就像保护任何一个家族成员一样，将这个仅有几面之缘的女孩护在背后。

“是我的计划让尤尼陷入了如今这样危险的境地，所以现在无论如何我都不能放着她不管。”手上幻化出金属手套，额上燃起死气之炎。对于火炎精灵来说无意义的装饰，因为内心的想法而自然地显现。站在这里的无疑是沢田纲吉本人，那个为了守护而诞生的强大意志。“如果你执意要让她喝下毒药，即使我会彻底消散在这里，失去未来的可能，我也会——拼死将她带离这里！”

即使他或许会失败。即使他还有很多没做完的事情。即使这行为毫无意义，为了家族尤尼终有一天还会回到这谈判桌上。即使让旁人来评价，绝对会认为他愚蠢得不像曾为家族首领。

他不会在这里选择退让。假如退开了，冷眼旁观这恶行实施，沢田纲吉的灵魂就会死在这里。就算提前逃走，当作没看见，他也会在噩梦中夜夜遭受良心的折磨，迟早会堕落为真正的恶鬼。

“让我们离开，或者——”祈祷般抬起拳头，Tsuna战意凛然地看向白兰，“试试看在你的装置起效前，我能在你身上留下多少伤口吧！”

先前只是想要一击必杀才放缓了攻击节奏。如果单纯以制造伤口为目的，Tsuna有信心在死前让白兰脱一层皮。

他正等着白兰回应，却有一只小手从背后拉了拉他的衣角。“停下吧，言纲君。已经够了。”

是尤尼。在他愣住时，尤尼已经绕过他，拿起了那瓶毒药。“我知道你的目的，白兰。无论是你的野心也好，还有你的结局，我都清楚地看到了。”

他愕然地回头。“尤尼！你……”

“没关系的。”女孩向他安抚地微笑，“无论是言纲君所做的事情，还是我所做的事情，都是有意义的。请见证这一切的发生吧，为了我，为了大家，为了这个世界。”

尤尼仰起头，将毒药一饮而尽。等她放下空瓶时，双眼已经失去了神采。


	17. 日落

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尾段有少量限制级暗示。

Tsuna被困在原属杰索、现属密鲁菲奥雷的基地里，整整三日。

白兰没有借机施压，无论是强行喂火炎也好，或者给他继续洗脑，忽悠他“成神”也好。事实上白兰也不需要做多余的事，只是无故在外逗留、和密鲁菲奥雷首领密切接触这件事，已经足够在他的经历中留下污点了。

放他离开时，白兰又问了一遍要不要接触一下大空奶嘴，或者尝尝其他人的火炎。被拒绝了也不失落，还欢迎他“下次再来玩”。Tsuna不再看那张虚伪的脸，转身而去，身体愈发透明苍白。

匣中存储的火炎消耗得差不多了，因为能量的消耗，意识也开始模糊。在这副身躯消散之前，必须，赶回那个人身边……

晴守踏入陷阱就发生在这几日。他要亲眼确认，那封致命的书信确实已经被自己安排的人拦下。暗杀白兰的计划已经失败，他能做的只有继续推动后备计划，让守护者从原本必死的命运中逃脱出来。

“言！这段时间你究竟跑到哪里……怎么回事？！你……”

像是落水之人抓住浮木那般抓住身边的温暖源，以近乎掠夺的气势索求着火炎。他虚弱地扶着沢田纲吉的手臂，额头抵在面前人的肩颈相交之处。别说是保持人形，现在他连维持五感都很困难。他能感知到的世界只剩下火炬般明丽耀眼的“自己”，分享了“自己”的生命力来维系自身的存在。

这时候的他并未注意，笹川了平正站在他身后不到十米的位置，面色难看地，见证了一切的发生。

时间退回两天前。

晴守不明白这位基里奥内罗的重要干部为何会请求单独会面。不管从家族层面还是私人交往，他和这个叫伽马的男人都没什么交集。要不是恰好其他人都有事，也犯不着让他来负责和对方的交涉。眼下在耶利亚港口的问题上达成了共识，伽马并未告辞，而是提出了这个奇怪的要求。

在彭格列的地盘上，笹川并不害怕对方耍花招。吩咐下属准备了适合的场所，笹川进房间时还走神地思考着最近家族里的变故，对伽马的来意没怎么放在心上——左右不过是对新港口管理条例有其他想法，只要表现出彭格列强硬的态度、不容许任何妥协就可以了。

“这个东西，是我们的首领希望交给你们的。”伽马从口袋里取出一张折叠起来的纸条，放在茶几的正中央。笹川一脸莫名地捡起，顺手打开，还未查看上面的文字就首先注意到角落里的火炎痕迹。

不知为何……有种很熟悉的感觉。

他再去看那行简短的文字：血红的字母，似是刺破手指而写，无法从字迹判断书写者。脑中偶然闪过前几天首领右手食指贴着创可贴的模样，那时首领浅笑着安慰他说是不小心被纸张边缘划伤。他顺手拿出匣子问要不要帮忙治疗一下，首领摇头婉拒，说这种小伤很快就会自愈用不着治，他还夸奖首领果然是个男子汉。

【最信任的人背叛了我，投向白兰，欲以重伤现身诱杀我。】

“这？！”笹川愕然地瞪向那个死气沉沉的男人，“是你的首领让你交给我？”

伽马点点头，仿佛一点都没听出来对方口气里质疑的意味，像一台录放机，毫无感情地念着既定的台词，“几天前，彭格列十代秘密拜访了基里奥内罗，当时是由我接见他。他通过我将这个纸条送给了我们的首领，首领查看后认为这是彭格列特地传达给她的求助信息，并且认为有必要秘密转交给彭格列的守护者。”

两次强调了“秘密”一词，伽马又说：“我没有打开过这张纸条，不知道上面的内容，所以知道的人应该只有纸条的书写者和我们的首领。现在，又多出了你。”

笹川沉默不语。他一向不擅长思考复杂的事情，但是在黑手党的世界里历练多年的经历足以让他培养出必要的直觉。现在他也回想起熟悉感的来源——这种温暖包容的死气，正是他每一次收到签有死炎令的文件时所感觉到的。

这是首领的死气火炎。

连守护者都未曾知晓的秘密拜访，还有这张疑似首领亲笔书写的纸条……最信任的人，是谁？身为左右手的岚守？曾担任家庭教师的Reborn？或者……

“我怎么知道是不是你们伪造了这些东西？”

笹川声音低沉地开口。绕过守护者去求助另一个关系并不亲近的家族首领，这完全不像是彭格列十代会做的事情。更不用说什么信任之人的背叛了，阿纲的眼力和人格魅力没那么糟糕。要说这是基里奥内罗故意离间，反倒更说得通。

伽马默不作声地拿出一个小黑匣。笹川认出这是投影式的播放器，算是比较新潮的一种留证手段。

投影出来的是两个人。白发青年脸上标志性的倒皇冠印记证明他的身份是纸条中提到的白兰，一个最近在里世界名声鹊起的野心勃勃之辈。而另一个，是他非常熟悉的……

“阿纲？！”笹川脱口而出，连首领都忘了叫。

不过很快他就发现了区别。不说那在平常状态下也维持着金红色的虹膜，单是冷淡疏离的口吻就将此人同首领区分了开来。身为十代的守护者，彭格列的核心人物之一，笹川当然知道对方的身份：以替身的名义侍奉在首领身侧的非人存在，火炎的化身，沢田……言纲。

画面中的两人并未相谈甚欢。大多数时候都是白兰在侃侃而谈，另一人只是偶尔回应。笹川目不转睛地盯着播放的场景：他从未见过言纲一次性说这么多话。应当说，除了阿纲之外，他就没怎么见对方和其他人好好交谈过。白兰显然对言纲抱有高度的好感，而言纲虽然维持着习惯性的冷漠，却时不时向白兰主动提问。

“这也有可能是伪造，或者截取诱导性的片段……说到底为什么会和白兰这种小人物勾结？”笹川说着说着自己都觉得无力。此类记录是很难伪造的，而截取片段……言纲有什么理由跑去和白兰聊天？

伽马扯动嘴角，露出一个冷笑：“我们为什么要欺骗你们？”

不等笹川想出合适的理由，他又说：“特地来提醒，只是因为同病相怜——基里奥内罗已经被白兰吞并了。”

“什么？”

伽马拿起公文包，稍显失礼地直接起身，居高临下地看着这个还未意识到危机的彭格列守护者。他攒了满腔恶毒的讽刺，最终一句都没有说出来。这个傻乎乎的家伙或许要迎来和他一样的未来，想到这一点，他就失去了嘲讽对方的心情。

“已经没有基里奥内罗了。大概过不了几天你就会看到密鲁菲奥雷成立的消息，那是杰索和基里奥内罗‘合并’的产物。”

背向早已被庞大的信息量弄晕的彭格列晴守，伽马用冷嘲又悲凉的语气说：“小人物？在首领一天之内改变主意，和白兰签下契约，整个人都变了之前，我也以为这样的小人物奈何不了拥有深厚底蕴的基里奥内罗。至多是让出一些利益，这般不守规矩贪功冒进的小人迟早有一天会受到制裁……我也曾抱有这样天真的想法啊。”

目送着基里奥内罗的来访者离去，笹川将藏在口袋里的纸条紧紧捏在拳心——他明白对方的暗示。他甚至知道得比对方更多：言纲和首领的距离，太近了。能够轻易地避开所有人的耳目潜伏在任何地方，外貌和首领一模一样，还透过火炎的连结和首领紧密关联着。假如那一位背叛了的话，首领的一举一动都会受到限制，甚至连性命都会直接受到威胁！

脸上的表情变化了数次。他不想怀疑同伴，也不希望忽略重要情报，放任首领陷入危险的境地。

“啊啊，这种事情，对我来说太难懂了！”

生气地捶打着沙袋，在一拳击穿这可怜的练习道具之后，笹川做出了决定：他要向首领本人询问。首领应当能做出最合适的决定，到时候只要听首领的指示行动就好。

“先委婉地问问看言纲在不在好了，委婉、委婉，不能被发现……”

念叨着提醒自己的话语，笹川向首领办公室走去。

“——什么，首领不在？”

狱寺冷着脸，一副心情很糟糕的样子。“言纲那家伙好几天没回来，十代目很担心，亲自去任务地点找了……现在大概在跟萨洛尔（九代时期某位高权重的老干部）谈话。”

言纲在白兰那里！笹川差点脱口而出，但理智让他把话咽了下去。他不会忘记，岚守同样是很接近首领的人，这意味着岚守的行动也在言纲的监视之下。贸然告知，恐怕会给狱寺带来危险。

有能力查证这份怀疑，又是能够付出信任的对象，还不能过于接近首领……他脑中逐渐浮现出一个孤高的背影。

笹川得到首领归来的消息时，并未想到他匆匆赶去，竟能撞上这样的场景。攀附在首领身上的是徒具人形的炎之恶鬼，火炎张牙舞爪地吞没了呆愣的男人，从他身上肆意地汲取着生命。

“极限——冲锋枪！”

  
“好好解释一下你的行为，草坪……晴守。”岚守脸色十分难看，“突然攻击十代目，还说什么言纲是背叛者之类的，你到底在想什么？

“言只是消耗太大了，从我这里拿走火炎时举动有些……让人误会，并不是想要伤害我。”看得出来，首领也对他的行为略有微词。“发生了什么，大哥？为什么你突然要指控言？”

笹川脸上的表情和心情一样，扭成了一团。他到底还是没能做到“委婉”，现在仍然需要他自己做出判断：言纲反叛是确有其事，还是遭人构陷？如果是后者，只要痛痛快快地说出来，查清嫌疑后向言纲认真道歉就好，可如果是前者……

被逼迫到只能向家族外的人求助，又在现在表现得好像什么都不知道一样……

是了。现在只有首领能看见的“那个人”，恐怕正注视着这里吧。也许就站在他背后，冷冷地审视着这场对话。

他为这个想象感到毛骨悚然。

如果是前者，贸然暴露首领和基里奥内罗的联系，会不会破坏首领的布置，让这或许是唯一的后手也失效，还连累到盟友？

“我……”

“是我告诉他的。”身后传来一道清冷的声音。笹川循声望去，心情一下子轻松起来。“云雀！”

动作真快……差点脱口而出地称赞对方，但很快他就反应过来这很可能会破坏云雀给自己解围的谎言，只好摸着后脑勺傻笑两声。

云雀完全不打算给首领面子地破门而入，径直将一个厚厚的信封拍在茶几上。“自己看吧。居然能在眼皮子底下弄出这么大的麻烦，沢田纲吉，你真是令人失望。”

沢田纲吉神色一肃，首先瞥了眼上面的机密等级，见周围只有守护者，没什么好避讳的，便伸手撕开封条，查看里面的内容。

从笹川的角度看不清上面的字。他只看到首领一语不发地翻动着纸张，一时间这小室里只能听到哗啦哗啦的声音。倒是岚守仿佛发现了什么不妙的字眼，脸色愈来愈差。

在可怕的寂静中，沢田纲吉终于看完了全部内容。纸张被他散乱地放在茶几上，仿佛那不是“赤”级*文件，而是一叠普通的财政报告。他十指交错搁在腿上，脸上重新露出温和的微笑。但是，笹川并未从中得到和往常一样的安抚意味。“抱歉，因为瞒着大家，引起误会了……这是我让言去做的。你们也知道，很多保守派的干部对我的上位颇有微词，最近又因为指环的事情闹了很多矛盾，言用这样的态度在外周旋，能减少很多不必要的冲突。”

【*注：彭格列内部通过颜色区分机密等级，赤（守护者以上）仅次于最高级别的橙（当代首领限定）。】 

笹川愈发感到莫名起来。狱寺的脸色依旧没有变好，而云雀则在抱着双臂听完首领的解释后冷哼了一声。

“你这是在包庇他？不要让可笑的感情蒙蔽你的判断，你可不是第一天当首领。”

“我只是在说出我的想法。”沢田纲吉的声音听上去很平和，“而且，云雀学长，你也知道这样的证据还只是捕风捉影。”

笹川慢慢回过味来。看来云雀已经查到了另外的对言纲不利的证据，似乎和家族里的保守派干部有关。联合知道言纲存在的多数人对言纲的认知（火炎精灵的消息是绝密，通常言纲被认为是影武者，经过特殊训练的人类），恐怕……

笹川的脸色变得和狱寺一样糟糕了。这可是和勾结其他家族不相上下的罪行！

但是，云雀并未查到足够关键的证据，因此无法表现得过于强硬。实际上，对于言纲和白兰的秘密交易，笹川也只有从伽马那里听到的间接证据，唯一可靠的会面录像还被伽马带走了。

首领似乎知道某些内情，并不打算直接否认云雀的指控，而是承认了一部分事实。可首领对言纲的偏向也很明显，如果没有真正决定性的证据，是不可能动摇首领对言纲的信任的。

不，如果伽马说的是真话，那么现在首领只是在胁迫之下说谎……他还是需要证据，来说服其他守护者，以及确定自己的行动方针。

“你迟早要死于自己的天真。”

“这是我对自身的信任，恭弥。言没有背叛我的理由。”

要得到真正有用的证据……恐怕，只能和伽马再见一面了。也许他得亲自去一趟基里奥内罗……和那位首领也谈一谈。

“关于言这几天的行动，等到言醒来之后我会问他，之后也会好好给你们一个交待的。”

必须在那之前把东西弄到手……笹川和岚守一同应是。至于云守，连告别都没有就拂袖而去，看上去很生气。

“你果然来了。”

“看到那样的东西，不可能无动于衷吧。”笹川语气不太好地回答。现在他正处在基里奥内罗的地盘，以质问耶利亚港口的武装冲突为由前来交涉——恰巧在这个节骨眼上生事，他很怀疑是对方故意为之从而制造合适的借口。

“我要见你们的首领。”

他看到伽马握紧拳头，手臂上青筋暴起。或许是之前从首领那里得到了命令，尽管浑身写着不愿意，伽马还是带着他去往了家族据点的更深处。

他看到一个年幼的女孩。如机器人般缺乏情感的深蓝眼眸让他禁不住打了个寒颤。

自从脱离人类的躯体，Tsuna还是第一次真正陷入睡眠。没有梦境，只有甘甜的黑暗，时间就这样流逝，仿佛掌中的沙砾。

醒来时，他甚至有些恍惚，以为自己还是人类，习惯性地要问一句“言，几点了？”可张开嘴却没有发出声音，很快他就发现自己并不具备声带和口腔的结构，懵了一阵子才抓着四散的火炎开始构筑身形。

糟糕，不知道过去了多久，安排的人成功没……

“言，你醒了吗？”

他忽然听到了“自己”的声音。辨不出喜怒，按理说这个时间点应该是云雀在监控某些保守派人士时意外发现了言纲和那些人的不正常来往，前来警示自己的时候。对了，那时候自己完全信任着言，坚信对方一定有另外的苦衷……

身体彻底凝实。他安静地注视着“自己”。此时的沢田纲吉只是对于言纲的隐瞒感到小小的不悦，不认为言纲会真的做出对自己不利的事情。那双暖棕色眼睛里蕴含的期待他再清楚不过。沢田纲吉不会接受言纲背叛自己的可能，连想象一下都不愿意。只是觉得最近纲吉太过劳累，不忍心让对方持续陷入腹背受敌的状况，便暗中放出自己能够佩戴彭格列指环的消息，把反对纲吉的人都集中在自己身边，便于协调矛盾，削弱反对势力的力量，沢田纲吉想听到的就是这样的回答。

Tsuna不知道言纲的真正想法。至少他有一部分动机是维持家族内部的稳定，让“自己”放手改革，也有一部分是出于私心，借此掌握不会受到沢田纲吉制约的力量。

他在内心苦笑。他知道沢田纲吉需要什么，他知道沢田纲吉的一切弱点。他知道此时自己要做的事情只有一件，为了之后还能继续行动。

“纲……”放软了声音，他抱住面前隐隐透露出威压的棕发青年，埋首于对方的肩窝。对方在这几年里身高猛增，和他生前已经相差无几了。带着些许痛心，他想，一定会让这孩子比自己活得更久。

“我以为，再也见不到你了……”

“言……”

沢田纲吉肯定很惊讶。他从未见过火炎精灵如此脆弱的模样，言纲永远是被依赖的那个人，就算是刚诞生的时刻，瘦弱的背影也给人一种能挡下所有风雨的可靠感。他不会想到言纲也会有依赖别人的时刻。

Tsuna没急着为自己辩解，维持着之前的姿态，耐心地等待。果然，沢田纲吉抬起双手，一手揽住他的腰，一手按在脊柱的位置，安抚地向下顺着。“已经没事了，别怕，我在这里，你已经安全了……”

Tsuna忽然觉得眼眶一酸。有一瞬间他把对方当成了言，这很荒谬又很理所当然。由他的觉悟而生的言是某种程度上的他自己，平行世界的沢田纲吉同样是某种程度上的他自己。他对言的情感源于他们相同的成分还是异化的部分？现在他对这个是自己的非己，是看中了相同的源头还是相异的细节？他在被“自己”安慰，就好像曾经接受言的安慰。他利用“自己”的信任，就好像言曾经对他所为。

于是他再次想起了，自己现在是在执行言纲的身份。

“萨洛尔用特殊的装置把我困在了那里。”用类似告状的语气控诉着，他巧妙地透露着“情报”，“他们似乎对那装置的操作不太熟练，让我找到机会逃了出来。我查到了萨洛尔和其他家族暗中勾结的证据，不过现在应该已经被他销毁了……”

“我会让隼人住意这方面的情报。”纲吉立即保证道，“他们有没有伤害你？”

Tsuna摇摇头。他这么栽赃萨洛尔是因为那家伙确实背地里做了见不得人的事情，经不起查，但也没必要编造更多的谎言引发“自己”的怒火。前世言纲就是选择了这个人来坑，说对方和基里奥内罗合作，要不是后来萨洛尔死了得以彻查，他不会想到是言纲欺骗了自己。“他只是困着我，想找到控制我的方法。”

纲吉果然松了口气。“他恐怕不知道，你只能吸收我的火炎，根本不可能离开我。”气氛和缓下来，甚至都没问云雀那里提出的疑点，纲吉照例向他讨要了亲昵，黏糊一阵子，才放开他，用稍微强硬的语气叫他近日好好休息，不要到处跑了。

“我知道言是为我好，但是……我希望言能在做出决定的时候至少先告诉我一声。”纲吉转过头看着他，手指松松地勾着他的指尖。“不要再像今天这样，我都不知道要怎样找到你……我很担心你啊，言。”

他也转过脸，反转手腕，牢牢扣住对方的手。“对不起。我已经在反省了，关于我的傲慢。”

“傲慢……呐。言确实很傲慢。”纲吉翻身凌驾于他之上，膝盖顶在他的腰侧，“永远都是一副尽在掌握之中的表情，好像什么都不会超出你的预料，什么问题都会被你解决。”修长的手指勾勒着他的眉眼，又遁入发间。“偶尔也试着多依赖一点别人吧，不要试图什么事情都自己扛，那样太辛苦了。”

“未来”可是只能由我独自担负的责任啊……Tsuna在内心慨叹。他表面上平和地应付着“自己”，心里却在焦虑着晴守和云守的情况：刺杀白兰时，他心怀死志，早已详细安排过手下人的行动，以确保没有自己也能独立地去执行任务。但是，毕竟他还活着，自然会担忧那边有没有出状况，想要亲自确定结果。

不能着急……如果现在露出破绽，让“自己”起疑，就得不偿失了。

很快他就要后悔自己此时的决定了。

“什么？！中毒？大哥怎么会中毒？”

“云守去支援了吗？我知道了……联系不上？……不，我觉得没那么简单。让雨守和基里奥内罗进行交涉，地点定在彭格列的地盘或者中立第三方。必要的话，可以申请不超过两个守护者或者瓦利亚的出动……不，直接把结果报告给我吧。”

沢田纲吉头痛地按着太阳穴。Tsuna默默地递上一杯热茶，心里却比沢田纲吉更加焦躁。他联系过手下，那封要命的信件——写着“基里奥内罗与刺杀有关”这样不明所以的语句的该死信件——明明已经被拦下了！可就算没看到那封信，笹川还是独身前往了基里奥内罗，像他的世界里那样受到暗算。这难道是命运吗？是不可更改的轨迹吗？

Tsuna垂着眼，眼神显得有些阴鸷——他绝对不会相信这种东西！事到如今，就算提前引起怀疑也好……

“基里奥内罗最近和杰索有不正常的联系，萨洛尔那里联系的对象似乎也和杰索有关。”他轻声说，“我有些不好的预感。晴守的事情只是开始，云守现在恐怕也有危险。”

他满意地看到“自己”的神色变得严肃，显然是听了进去。从背后抱住“自己”，下巴搁在对方日益宽厚的肩膀上，“会没事的”，安慰着对方也安慰着自己。

他正是为了这个目的，才以丑陋的姿态苟活至今。


	18. 云销

“居然会主动来找我，真是稀奇呢，言纲君~”

空气中逐渐勾勒出炎色的人影。Tsuna低头瞥了一眼办公桌上堆叠成塔的棉花糖，冷声道：

“你给晴守下的是什么毒？”

“哦？”白兰伸出食指轻轻一戳，让白色的“高塔”瞬间坍塌。“是为了彭格列而来的吗？”声音听上去兴致缺缺。

“他不知道。”Tsuna用自言自语的音量轻声说着，随后恢复到正常的音量，“把解药给我，白兰。我会尝试你的火炎。”

解药当然没那么容易弄到手。白兰只答应提供少量样品，随后扔给他一个精致的大空匣。

“……电池匣？”

容量看上去还不小。

“也可以换成别的选项哦。”白兰撑着下巴，笑眯眯地望着他，“比如卖给我一点无关紧要的小情报，对于深受纲吉君信任的你来说是很轻松的工作吧？风险比这个小多了呢。”

Tsuna平淡地看了他一眼，又收回眼神，抓紧了手中的匣。

“没想到你居然真的选了这个。”白兰的语气像是真的有些惊讶，可谁知道他心里是怎么想的呢？“难不成对你来说彭格列比纲吉君还重要？还是说，你对自己的信心充足到认为自己绝对不会改变想法？”

“你又不知道我的经历，不要用平行世界的‘沢田言纲’来断定我。”Tsuna不动声色地关注着白兰的神色变化，尝试确认自己的某些猜想，“我很好奇，人类接收那么多记忆，不会疯掉吗？”

“嗯——所以我不是人类啊，”白兰用轻快的语气回应，“我是脱离于世界的神明哦！”

听上去像是十几岁少年的中二宣言，可怕的是这个男人确实有这样宣称的资本。从白兰的态度来看，他默认了“记忆”的说法，也就是说，不单纯是获取其他世界的信息碎片，更可能的模型是不同平行世界间的“记忆交换”甚至……“记忆同步”。“你之前说了八兆亿——这是你能感知的平行世界的总数？”

“不，是平行世界的总数。”白兰纠正道。

Tsuna愣了一下，“你是想说平行世界的数量有上限吗？证据是什么？”

这完全违背了多宇宙假说，也是平行世界论的基础。

“证据就是，联通了全部平行世界的我，只能看到这么多个不同的世界啊！”白兰张开双臂比划了一下。“这就是世界演化的极限了，因此才需要我，来突破这个极限！”

狂傲到难以想象的发言。这个男人，究竟是被突然觉醒的力量冲昏了头脑，还是被这份力量引发了原本隐藏着的疯狂？

“这就是你先后对其他七三掌控者出手的理由？”

Tsuna一边发问，一边回忆生前。首先是保管玛雷指环的基里奥内罗，接着是掌控彭格列指环的彭格列。仔细想来，大约几周前就没见过Reborn了。在后面的冲突中，Reborn也好，其他彩虹之子也好，似乎都没有现身……是出了什么变故吗？难道也是白兰所为？

得尝试联络Reborn……该死，生前的时候，一系列事情发生得太快了，让他完全没精力考虑Reborn的问题。

“不完全是哦~虽说收集七三也是我的目的之一，不过主要还是因为小尤尼和纲吉君是唯二能成为对手的‘玩家’呀。”白兰从椅子上站了起来，一步步走向他。像是发现了什么新奇的玩具似的，那双紫罗兰色的眼睛里闪烁着兴味的光芒。“但是，现在我已经发现了更有趣的玩法。”

一只手搭上Tsuna的肩膀。白兰贴着他的耳朵轻笑，如同嘶嘶吐信的毒蛇。Tsuna挺直脊背，神色冰冷，不欲表现出任何弱势。“呐，言纲君，如果看到了更广阔的世界，你还会如此执着于纲吉君吗？”

“至少现在我无法离开他。”Tsuna故意模棱两可地回答。

“哦——？”白兰站直身体，意味深长地看着他，“听到这种话，纲吉君应该会很伤心吧。”

“他不会知道。”

察觉到白兰无意透露更多，Tsuna也不欲同对方废话，直接将精神力渗入匣中。

“唔呃——！”

心脏的锁链，破碎了。

“请拿着这个去化验。”

“什……！这究竟是……”

“不要多问，总之这个应该多少会有点用。”

目送诺兰研究员远去，Tsuna面色渐沉。那个人在他的世界里背叛了言纲向他告密，因为不信任和不吉利的感觉，他原本并不打算让这个人担负重任，如果不是因为根本找不到除此以外适合的托付对象……

下在晴守身上的毒是从未出现过的新型毒物，就算这一世他努力引导家族重视生化方面的研究，似乎也没有起到什么作用。未判明的毒物不仅无法治疗，连检测都做不到。唯一值得庆幸的是，了平体内的晴炎赋予了他强大的生命力，让他能支撑得更久，等待解药研发出来。

但是，如果最终无法研制出解药，这样只会徒增痛苦罢了……

不。绝对不会出现那样的情况，他已经拿到最关键的样品了，像之前拦下信件一样，他能做出改变，他已经做出了改变。

但是，拦截信件并未改变晴守的行动。这一次，会不会也……

不，不能这么想。如果这真的是跨越到平行空间也无法更改的“命运”，那么他杀死自己的半身、甚至现在连“自己”都背叛的种种行为岂不是变得毫无意义了吗？

不是“想要”改变，是“必须”改变，这是他存在于此处的唯一意义啊！

随着思绪变化，火炎精灵身上的火炎剧烈地波动，将地面灼烧出小小的坑洞。

“言，帮我把这个送给阿武。”

待到火炎精灵领命离开，沢田纲吉总算松懈下来，拧着眉头，摊在办公椅中。从基里奥内罗那边传来的消息相当暧昧不明，让他不由得焦虑起来。另一边，本来接连作妖的反对势力诡异地沉默下来，最近都没什么动作，这种引而不发的姿态反倒让他担心。然后还有大哥中毒的事情……

“言那家伙，也不知道在瞒着我做什么……”

【嘀嘀嘀——】

“嗯？这个加密频段，是骸？……附件是视频吗，这是——”

眼睛倏然睁大。深黑的瞳孔紧缩，如同麦芒。

没赶上。

喷溅的鲜血一部分穿透了他，一部分截留在实体化的身躯里，融合成他的一部分。

过去的安排没能扭转局面，有一部分人在行动开始之前就被杀死，不是白兰动的手，而是……

“沢田言纲，果然是你搞的鬼。”阴冷的声音自背后响起，三叉戟的尖端稳稳地指着他的后颈，“一直隐藏在彭格列身边的影之妖魔，终于露出自己的爪牙了啊！”

是骸啊。骸大概在指责他，近乎漠然地想着，接受到的空气振动并未真正地转化成可理解的信号。又一次，眼睁睁地看着别人死在自己面前，他没能救下老卡尔特，为何真正用心策划之后也没能救下恭弥？难道真的存在着名为命运的庞大修正力，跨越时空也将所有平行世界导向唯一的路线？可明明根据蓝波的话语，哪怕是指环战这样的关键节点是否发生都可能存在于不同的平行世界……

……是白兰吗？那家伙的存在，使得从某个时刻开始，部分关键节点开始趋同？或者，在自己没有察觉到的地方，那家伙的触角早已延伸到方方面面，细致地将每一个平行世界微调成相同的模样……

该死。自己最开始过于小看白兰了，以为只是错失先机才一步步走入死局，早在第一次能够外出的时候，就该永绝后患……！

“你——！”骸身形消融，闪现在另一个地方。原先所站的位置上，残留的大空之炎仍在执着地燃烧。Tsuna慢半拍地反应过来，刚才可能是情绪激荡之下火炎爆发，伤到骸了。

“Kufufu，在云守之后，想把我也一起杀死吗？不要痴心妄想了，在夺得彭格列的身体之前，我可不会死在你这个叛徒手里。”幻术师无意同他死战，身体逐渐虚化，“信任你这样的非人类，就是彭格列犯下的最大错误。”

Tsuna呆站在原地，一动不动。他知道骸要去做什么，曾经他就是从骸那里得到了云雀力战而亡的情报和言纲背叛的关键证据。他本应追上去解释，或者至少先把骸困住——针对只以精神体在外活动的骸，现在他的力量完全可以做到这一点。但是他什么都没做，就这样默认了一切指责。

他能辩解什么？他其实是来救云守的，他从未背叛过纲吉？他救下云守了吗？他真的没有过背叛的行动吗？

“啪、啪、啪”

有谁一下一下鼓着掌，从转角走出。“真是漂亮的演出。”白兰脸上依旧挂着轻佻的笑容，用看透一切的眼神怜悯地望着他，“这下恐怕连你自己也不相信自己是清白无辜的了吧，言纲君。怎样，要我替你拦住那个幻术师吗？这次帮助算免费，就当是对于这场华丽戏剧的打赏好了。”

“不要对他出手。”Tsuna终于开口了，“不然我就在这里自裁。”

“哇——真是可怕的威胁。”白兰露出浮夸的害怕神情，投降似的举起双手，“好吧，真是的，难得我那么好心，言纲君真是无情啊！不过就这么放任骸君离开没问题吗？只要他见到首领，你在彭格列就再无容身之地了哦。”

说着说着，白兰忽然又兴奋起来，“呐呐，反正纲吉君马上就不要你了，干脆来我这边怎么样？我会让你去接触最后一块碎片，反正你现在已经逐渐摆脱了人类的限制，想要站在更高的维度思考问题了吧？还是说……”

白兰冷下脸来，“你不会仍然心存侥幸吧？他是绝对不会原谅你的，你已经没有可以回去的地方了。”

这时候，一直雕塑般站立着的Tsuna忽然眼神动了动。“白兰，我有问题要问你。”

“嗯？别告诉我是设陷阱的理由，都说了是因为彭格列这个玩家的实力太差啦。”

“当然不是。我要问你的，是……”


	19. 雾解

沢田纲吉坐在办公椅上。这是他非常喜欢的一张椅子，坐垫宽大厚实，靠背设计符合人体力学，躺着睡一觉都不会腰酸背痛。像多数办公椅一样，这张椅子也有自由调节高度和旋转的功能，在少年时期，他很喜欢在独自一人时将旋转的椅子当作玩具来纾解压力，那时只有言会默默地站在一旁，无奈地见证他的幼稚，在他要摔下去时轻柔地扶住他。

现在他转动了椅子，背向办公桌，面前是古朴的墙壁，斜向的窗户送来落日的余晖。他身体前倾，十指指尖相碰，双手无力地放在腿上。他尝试保持内心的镇静，但手指还是在不受控制地颤抖着。冷静，纲，冷静下来。他这样对自己说着，额上窜起小小的火花，瞳色瞬间由棕色转为金红。于是他彻底冷静下来了，甚至听到身后传来细微的燃烧声，也能镇定地维持当前的姿态，而不是急切地转回去。

“你回来了。”他说，没有称呼，也没必要加上称呼。“你是不是有什么事情需要向我解释？”

片刻的沉默后，同自己一模一样的声音响起。“不。”

“你连最敷衍的借口都不愿找吗？”

“……”

“那你还回来做什么？你要在这里杀掉我？或者把我囚禁起来当做人肉电池，伪装成我的身份去和其他人交涉？”他复述着很久以前言纲的警告，语速越来越快，“是我做错了吗？我不该这样信任你？我就应该对所有人——对你时刻保持着警惕？”

他以为言会过来给他一个拥抱，为了安抚看上去快要情绪崩溃的他，或者……只是功利性地用这类举动让他心软。可等了许久，他面前也是空无一人。如果不是背后隐约传来的燃烧声，以及感知到的能量反应，他甚至无法确认言纲是否还在这里。

“为什么？”他用恍惚般的语气呢喃，“为什么？”

这太荒谬了。比起愤怒和伤心，更多的是行于梦境之中的不真实感。想不到任何合理的解释，人类的背叛总是有种种理由，为了钱与权，为了恨或者为了爱，但是言纲怎么可能跟俗世的欲念扯上关系呢？那个不食人间烟火的精灵怎么可能为这些愚蠢的理由背离一直以来生存的地方——背离他？

还是说，一直以来他所见到的只是自己幻想出来的完美虚像？难道实际上他从未真正了解过言纲眼中的世界，以人类难以理解的方式存在着的火炎精灵其实一直生存在他无从涉足的狭缝之中？他难道是一直生活在幻梦之中吗，甚至从未理解过本应是最亲密的这个人？

他仍然没有得到任何回应。或许这沉默本身就是一种回答。

于是他深吸了一口气，转变成首领的思考方式。

“云守在离开之前将所有证据和后续调查都交给了副手草壁哲夫。现在，草壁以云守的名义向你提出指控，包括贪污资金，豢养私兵，私自挪用重要战略资源，假借首领的名义和其他家族达成秘密合约……如果你不打算在这里为自己辩解，就走通常的审理流程好了。总部和云守部门会分别进行审查……为了防范任何可能的包庇行为。”

他转动着座椅，终于和阔别了几日的半身正面相对。那双死寂的双眼让他心中一颤。那双异于人类的、燃烧着的眸，他曾从中见过冷淡疏离，也曾见过漠然与杀机，但从来没有哪一次像这样……

就好像站在那里的不是一条鲜活的生命，而是一具陈腐的尸体，一个游荡的亡魂。

萨洛尔囚禁他是假，但保守派研究控制他的方式一事，是真。

让高能存在无法逃逸的特殊场，强制让火炎精灵保持实体化的手铐。用于关押言纲的道具，拿来对付他这个冒牌货似乎也挺合适。

Tsuna晃了晃手腕，弄得手铐哗啦啦直响。“真是狼狈啊……”他苦笑了一声，重新变回端坐的姿势。

这是一个2x2x2m的空间，五面是白色复合板，一面是玻璃，看上去并不像传统的牢房。就在他的上方，玻璃和复合板的交接处，一个监控器正安静地呆在那里，以稳定的频率闪烁着红光。

Tsuna就这样盯着那盏一闪一闪的小灯，脑中仿佛什么都没想。自从听到了白兰给出的解答，他就一直是这副浑浑噩噩的模样，凭着直觉回到了彭格列，回到了“自己”身边，对于诘问和关押都顺从地接受，没有任何反抗的意思。

下一个计划被云和雾破坏得差不多了，他好不容易组织起来的人不是被杀就是被关押。就连前一世自己没查到的部分，都被云处理得干干净净。现在他身陷牢狱，就算有心弥补，也很难行动——

哈，现在想这些又有什么意义。难道能够自由行动就能找出改变局面的方法吗？

“根本就不存在，什么修正力……”

他向白兰询问的正是平行世界的相关原理。那时白兰用一种别有深意的目光审视着他。

“嗯？这些常识难道玛雷指环没有‘告诉’你吗？”

“我想要知道你的理解。”

“哦？这是‘请教’，还是‘考核’？”

“随你怎么解释。”

“嗯哼~口气真是嚣张啊，言纲君。嘛，谁让我是个好心的朋友呢~”

从时空的角度来说，世界上存在着两条最基本的“轴线”——代表着从过去到未来的纵向时空轴和横跨所有平行世界的横向时空轴。把它们看作两条数轴，那么在更高维的观测者眼中，这两条数轴都有确定的长度，有明确的起点和终点。

“长度？”

“是啊，横向时空轴的长度是八兆亿，而纵向时空轴——是409。”

这是个出乎意料的小数字，尤其是和前面那个对比来看。“为什么是409？单位是什么？”

“唔，我也不知道哦，这是切尔贝罗说的，似乎单位是以我们目前的存在形式无法理解的东西。呐呐言纲君，要不要试着把彭格列指环从纲吉君那里抢过来？如果能解读那上面的信息，说不定就可以理解409的意义啰！”

“我们现在是在谈论平行世界，不要岔开话题，白兰。”

平行世界是“可能性”的具现化。在微观世界，所有微观粒子都以概率云的形式存在于所有可能的平行世界之中，而到达了宏观的层面，因为“退相干”的缘故，所有宏观的物体（包括生命与非生命）都存在于一个确定的可能性之中，每个可能性都是互相独立的平行世界。

“举例来说，在某个平行世界里，1914年6月28日的某次刺杀事件完全失败了，这没能阻止一战的爆发，但的确影响了后续的许多事件，导致这场世界大战比我们的这个世界晚了两年才结束。当然也有一些更加微小的变化，比如某人早上出门是先迈左脚还是先迈右脚，午餐吃了三明治还是牛排，像这样无关紧要的差异就会被‘简并’，让平行世界的总数永远维持在八兆亿，一个不多，一个不少。”

“记忆呢？”Tsuna敏锐地抓住了描述中的漏洞，“一个人总会记得当日的午餐是什么吧，还是说这样的简并需要间隔许久来操作？”

“不。”白兰矜持地摇头，忽然露出一个怪异的微笑，“记忆也会被‘简并’哦！”

Tsuna皱起眉，下意识地觉得有些不舒服。他不想继续讨论这个危险的话题，尝试回到正轨上来，“平行世界之间可以发生信息泄露吗？”

“当然，不然我的能力岂不是毫无用处了？”白兰摊了摊手，“像是你看到的小幻（幻骑士），他之前生了重病，就是我用平行世界的先进技术治好的哦！怎么样，这才是神明具有的能力啊！我了解所有的可能性，所以在其他人类狭隘的视角里，我即是全知全能的神！”

“那你能了解历史吗？”Tsuna冷冷地问，“基里奥内罗的巫女血统究竟从何而来，彭格列初代是从何人那里交易来了彭格列指环？”

白兰一下子泄了气，像个小孩子那样皱着脸，鼓起嘴。“真讨厌啊，言纲君！你明明知道这是纵向时空轴的能力！”闹了一阵，见火炎精灵完全没有陪他做戏的意思，白兰也只好稍微正经一下。“只能看到同步的时间啊！以所有平行世界的白兰·杰索为参照，我能够联系到和自己在同样时间刻度上的平行世界的自己，共享他们的记忆，现在23岁还有两个月过生日的我，就只能联络到其他23岁还有两个月过生日的白兰，多一天少一天都不行。”

“所有的白兰，都是同年同月同日生的吗？”

“……真是敏锐得有点讨厌呢，言纲君。答案是——否。但是，有99%以上的白兰都是在19XX年3月14日出生的，就像这些世界里也一定存在着一个叫做沢田纲吉的人出生在19XX年10月14日，你觉得这是为什么呢，‘七三之子’？”

……抛开最后那些令人不安的对话，Tsuna最终整理出的有效信息如下：平行时空之间相互独立，其相似性是客观的存在，而不是某种力量的强制纠正。没有借口，会发生这些事情，单纯是因为他准备不够充分，因为他制定计划有所疏漏，因为他……无论在生前还是死后都没能了解事情的全貌。

他失败了。

就算重来一次，也没能救下那些人。

“我究竟，是为什么而活着的……”

这就是惩罚吗，因为他狂妄地想要改变这个平行世界的走向，把一个无辜的独立世界当作自己满足遗憾的道具？他为什么没能安静地死在那个白天？为什么不干脆在白兰的攻击之下魂飞魄散？两次被言纲庇佑着苟活下来，难道只是为了将这个世界也拖上那条悲剧的轨道吗？他难道是为了成为命运的刽子手才这样丑陋地活下来的吗？

他没能拯救任何人。

他害死了大家。

“为什么要隐瞒和白兰的关系？”  
  
沉默。  
  
“为什么会得知云守的行踪？”  
  
沉默。  
  
“为什么私自假借首领的名义调动人员？”  
  
沉默。

一模一样。和记忆中一模一样的场景，一模一样的对话。Tsuna端正地盘坐在地上，抬头望向这个世界的“自己”，早已不属于人类的焰眸中蕴含着这个“自己”绝对无法明白的情绪。他知道这只是在其他人的压力之下，彭格列首领必要的表态。稍后“自己”多半还会再私底下来一次，执着地想要问出原因。  
  
握紧铁栏杆的手指慢慢地松开。“我会等你给我一个解释。”  
  
纲吉最后看了他一眼，然后干脆地转身，与一旁等候的家族干部们一起离去。代表权势与地位的黑色披风在空气中翻卷出冷酷的弧度。  
  
直到纲吉彻底离开，Tsuna都没有出声挽留，只是静静地，一直一直看着他。

悲剧正在眼前重复，每一个齿轮都咬合得那么紧密。分毫不差的话语和动作，仿佛噩梦的再现。

……等等，分毫不差？

他是不是，忽略了什么？

库洛姆紧张地握住手中的三叉戟，冰冷的金属质感稍微安抚了她的心神。炎柱冲天而起，让丑陋的飞蜥发出尖利刺耳的哀嚎。阴影无声移动，却在靠近女孩背后时寸寸结冰，冻结为花的形状。库洛姆皱着眉，更加集中精神地观察着周围。这样还不够，只是堪堪自保罢了，她必须得找出破阵的方法。

在骸大人的帮助下，她已经基本弄清这个幻术阵的原理了。存在于阵中的意识体思维交织在一起，任何的不同步，都会导致这个幻术世界发生剧烈的震荡，对里面的任何精神体造成可怕的伤害。

打晕也是不行的。昏迷的人思绪并不会停滞，反倒因为身体机能的衰减思维会高度活跃起来。要让人的思考停止，唯一的办法就是……

“女孩子可不适合做这些脏活呢……”低醇的男声从思维深处响起。一般来说大概会被认为是阴险或者邪恶的语气，在库洛姆看来却是父兄般亲切而可靠。女孩顺从地交出了身体的控制权，让意识沉入深海。尽管想要和骸大人并肩作战，她也知道此时不是任性的时候。尽量减弱自己的思维活动，不给骸大人添麻烦……怀抱这样的决心，她在凶险的战场让安然入眠。

不知过了多久，她才被骸大人唤醒。眼前的世界已经不像之前那般混乱，红与黑稳定地以条纹状存在于这里，没有怪物，也没有嶙峋怪石和喷涌的岩浆，这个世界死寂到吓人。

“只有绝对稳定的时候，也就是变成单色的时刻，才能达到破阵的条件。”骸大人耐心地教导着她，“接下来就要靠你自己了，库洛姆。”

这没什么。库洛姆呼出一口气，感知到身体上的一些伤口。身为术士，她不在乎这些。只要思维保持着清醒，还能动用火炎，她就能继续战斗下去。就算骸大人说要离开，也不至于让她惊慌失措。她绝不是什么要躲在别人身后的小女孩，而是骸大人选择的身体，工具，武器。她早已习惯独自战斗。

但是，在她尝试寻找阵眼的时候，却察觉到骸大人的精神一直停留在自己身上。“……骸大人？”

“……Kufufu，好像是被困住了啊。明明之前进入的时候一点阻碍都没有，是在特地针对我吗？”骸大人的自言自语透露出某些不妙的信息，尽管对方的语气仍是游刃有余的模样，库洛姆却不由自主地害怕起来。她似乎隐约窥见了终末的景象，内心歇斯底里地抗拒着任何相关的思考。

修正力。Tsuna最初产生这个想法，是在用那个无辜的邻居进行测试的时候……由他书写的、来自平行的未来世界的股市信息，无论如何都无法被这个世界的邻居接收到，那一连串的巧合完全就是修正力的表现形式。为什么？因为那来自未来？但是通过十年火箭筒过来的十年后蓝波分明也透露过未来的重要信息，比如称呼他“彭格列”（将他顺利继承的消息透露给他）。

白兰也说过，平行世界之间只是客观上隔离，不通过特殊手段或力量无法沟通。如果真正达成沟通，也不会出现“祖母悖论”那样的致命漏洞。在高维观测者眼中，信息仍然有唯一且确定的源头。一个很简单的例子能说明这个区别：假设在2085年有人（姑且称作Dr. Time）发明了能够回到过去的时间机器，他利用这个机器穿越到30年前，将时间机器的全部技术原理教授给过去的Dr. Time，确保对方能够在30年后发明出时间机器。这时他忽然回想起自己的技术正是30年前某个神秘的面具人教授的。那么，时间机器的技术究竟是谁发明的？

如果引入平行世界，就不存在这样的闭环。A世界2085年的Dr. Time发明时间机器，但这个机器只能回到平行世界的过去。Dr. Time飞往平行世界B的2055年，把技术交给30年前的、才产生了这个梦想的“自己”。那么，这个世界上好像Dr. Time（B）凭空得到了时间机器的相关技术，但这个技术是Dr. Time（A）苦苦钻研出来的，信息的源头在A世界，毫无疑问。

因此，第一种情况，时间机器不可能成功运行，一定存在某种修正力阻止这样的穿越行为，或者Dr. Time穿越后会发现自己无法改变任何事情，也不能把相关技术的资料留下。第二种情况，Dr. Time可以正常地进行时空旅行，并且在“过去”随便做任何事情。就像白兰把平行世界的医疗技术随意拿来用，这里不需要修正力的参与。

那么，为什么他不行？修正力为何要干涉他？

Tsuna审慎地思考着重生后经历的一切，忽地瞳孔紧缩。除非，这里根本不是什么平行世界……

“库洛姆，这是唯一的办法。”

“不！”她流着泪，倔强地举起三叉戟。这是她第一次如此强硬地违抗骸大人的命令，或许也会是唯一一次。她不能接受这样的结局，绝对不能！

骸大人的声音沉默了一会儿。他试着换了种更温和的口气。“库洛姆，你知道这个屏障无法从内部破开，而你若是想要尝试自杀，我也会和你一起死去。”

“不，不要……”戟尖戳入屏障，留下一道歪歪扭扭的白痕。那痕迹很快也愈合得无影无踪，仿佛在嘲讽她无谓的反抗。“骸大人，骸大人……”她呜咽着，像一只要被主人抛弃的小猫。她怎么可能接受这样残忍的结局呢？

“库洛姆，听我说。”骸大人温柔又冷酷地，强迫她去接受事实，“现在我手上有一份很重要的情报，打包放在了你的精神空间里……你得活着离开这里，把这个交给沢田纲吉。他会明白这份情报的意义，你能用这个换来他——换来彭格列的庇佑。哼，虽然按照那家伙的性格，就算没有这个也会保护你……但是你必须把这个交给他！那蠢货还不明白眼下的危机到底有多严重，我的库洛姆，你不能和彭格列死在同一条破船上。”

库洛姆完全无法阻止眼泪的流出。她从未如此痛恨过自己的弱小。

“我明明……是骸大人的契约者……是骸大人选定的身体……”

“所以你才得代替我活下去。”

她几乎能想象骸大人在她面前微笑的模样。“活下去，为我见证一切……用你的眼睛替我去看我看不到的那些风景，这正是我在那个病房里回应了你的呼唤的理由。”

声音越来越飘渺了，像是老旧的磁带，充斥着粗糙的杂音。“去找彭格列……这是最后的命令……”

然后，那个声音就再也没有响起过了。

Tsuna在半天之后果然见到了独身前来的“自己”。

“我还是不明白你背叛的理由。”沢田纲吉同他一样盘腿而坐，两个外貌几乎完全一致的存在只隔着一面玻璃，就像是在照镜子。Tsuna看出纲吉的精神状态不太好，头发乱糟糟的，眼底一片青黑。那双仍归属于人类的、普通的暖棕色眸子里是沉郁的悲痛。Tsuna明白面前这个人正在经历的痛苦，最亲近的朋友接二连三地身亡，最信任的半身毫无理由地背叛，他知道自己当时有多么崩溃。

可现在他不可能去安慰他。就像那时候言也没有安慰他。

“我不是来指责你的……我只是想要一个解释，不是给他们交待，只是单独地告诉我——为什么？是我在什么地方忽略了你的感受？还是你在我不知道的时候遭遇了什么？我不能知道吗？连我都没有资格去了解你身上发生了什么吗？”

那双眼睛期盼又畏惧地望着他，要从他口中得到一个答案。他很难受，不存在的心脏正在闷闷地发痛。他想起曾经的自己，也想起言。

“言，你说话啊……”面前的“自己”，声音逐渐带上了哭腔。Tsuna知道正在发生什么。久违的无力感啊，就这样突然爆发了。童年种下的阴影，让他不再信任自己。他总是会搞砸一切，他根本当不了什么首领，担负不起这么多人的信任。

他漠然地注视着“自己”，痛苦又抽离。他好像分裂为两个意识，一个在监牢之外绝望地质问，一个在狭笼之内冷眼旁观。

他为何在这里？

因为“言纲”本应在这里。

他是谁？

他是……

“我不能告诉你。”Tsuna冷酷地读出判决，“你是最不应该知道的人。”

泣音戛然而止。“因为是我？”纲吉有些恍惚地重复他的意思。

“因为是你。”

他看到沢田纲吉一点点收敛了身上的脆弱。沢田纲吉站直身体，居高临下地望着笼中的囚徒。“我知道了。”年轻的首领冷冷地开口，语气里带着不容置疑的意味，“如果你不想说的话，我就亲自去查——”深棕色的眼睛不含任何温情地盯着他，“我不会一直容忍你的欺瞒，沢田言纲。准备好付出代价吧。”

“我早已支付了代价。”Tsuna轻声回应，在对方反应过来之前快速地询问，“晴守在今天下午病逝了，对吗？”

沉默之中，Tsuna又追问道：“什么时候？”

16点44分。他在内心率先回答。

“16点，44分。”沢田纲吉艰难地说出这个时间，刻意使用了24小时制。半身了然的眼神刺痛了他也激怒了他，首领不打算在这个让人喘不过气的狭小空间里继续待着，匆匆离去了。Tsuna依旧一动不动，唯有心神在剧烈地波动。

除了超死气模式的激发时间点，他观测到过这个世界的发展和他原本的“历史”有任何不同吗？就算是考核中提前激发，既然这里的自己事后完全忘记发生了什么，直到和骸战斗时才成功地完整激发死气火炎，他凭什么断定自己没有经历过同样的事情呢？

从最开始就是一个巨大的谎言。Tsuna低下头，忽然露出一个似哭似笑的怪异表情。

原来他早已“回来”。原来，他一直在这里。


	20. 雨霁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本段关于“永劫轮回”的讨论参考了这篇文章：https://www.bilibili.com/read/cv74703

对沢田言纲的调查没能顺利进行下去。

一直在来回扯皮的基里奥内罗忽然宣称自己无法对彭格列晴守的事件负责，因为这个家族已经不再具有主权。基里奥内罗和新兴的杰索合并了，一切事务都交由合并后的密鲁菲奥雷处理。

沢田纲吉连忙对雨守发出紧急召回令，同时派出增援部队。他需要确保剩余守护者的安全，同时，晴守、云守和雾守出事的情报已经渐渐地瞒不住了，他同样需要另外的力量来帮忙应对家族内外的压力。

有很多家族对多年稳坐龙头的彭格列不满，不说取而代之，至少也想在这个庞然巨兽衰弱时狠狠地咬下一块肉来。而家族里，对他过去的身份和推行的改革不满的大有人在，此时都一个个冒出头，想要搅混水。对于沢田纲吉来说，现在正是群狼环伺之景，没有时间悲伤犹疑，他必须以首领的身份站在这里，成为整个家族的后盾。

他一脸倦色地从办公室离开，行走时还在思考岚守交给他的某个报告。路上偶尔能遇到人，他勉强勾起笑容打个招呼，觉得那已经耗费了自己全部的精力。等他发现自己在途中走错了路的时候，他已经站在“笼”前了。透过玻璃板，可以看到坐在地上的那个人。精致的眉眼勾勒出同他完全相同的面目，合拢的双眼让他们之间最后的差异也消解。

在那里的几乎就像是一个真人，唯有身体上透出的微光证明其非人的身份。人喜欢玩偶那样略微似人的存在，却会对和人类只有微妙差异的东西感到恐怖，譬如蜡像，譬如尸体，这就是恐怖谷原理。可有时也会有人疯狂地追寻恐怖，欣赏恐怖，为蜡像建起场馆，这原理大约类同人一站在高处就想往下跳，是一种同求生力制衡的反向冲动。

我怎么又到了这里。他咬住下唇，心里暗自恼恨着自己的软弱。难不成还想向这个“叛徒”寻求安慰吗？

他把手掌按在墙内镶嵌的圆球上，补充足以让囚犯维生的火炎，随后就打算离开。但是他到底没有成功，因为蜡像睁开了眼。

“晚上好。”囚犯语气平和地打着招呼，“还不去睡觉吗？”

就好像什么都没有发生，他们还是亲密无间的本体与半身。他气笑了，反倒升起对抗的想法，在玻璃板前盘腿坐了下来。现在他们就像在镜面两端的两个镜像。

“我哪里睡得着。”他冷笑，“你给我添了这么多麻烦，心里没点数吗？”

他的语气里带着气恼，但是并没有恨意。此时他已经查清楚对方的一些嫌疑，知道至少罪魁祸首不是囚犯本人。但他仍然想不明白对方这么做的意义所在，而且囚犯很显然不打算为自己辩白。

“我可以帮你分担一点烦恼，如果你把我从这里放出去，我会帮你去接应雨守。你本想亲自这么做，不是吗？”

他的肩膀绷紧了一瞬，又悄无声息地放松了。“不。”他清晰地吐字，并不打算说明自己否定的是提议还是揣测。

随后他看到囚犯露出了然的神情，仿佛大人宽容地看着任性的孩子。那让他有点被激怒。他不明白存在的年头比他还少13年的火炎精灵为何总是摆出一副长辈的姿态，尽管言纲确实比他成熟得多，无论是性格还是为人处世。这里面究竟有怎样的道理？由他衍生的存在为何能够成长得完全超出他的掌控？

“那么，就在这里聊聊天好了。”囚犯用从容的态度控制着话题，“你听说过‘永劫轮回’的概念吧？”

“……Ewig Wiederkehren，尼采提出的一种哲学思想。”他皱起眉，不理解对方忽然谈到哲学的用意。为了应付上流社会的交际以及一些陶冶情操的目的，他的家庭教师给他灌输过足够的文化知识。这多少让他培养了一点阅读的兴趣。“宇宙会不断地以完全相同的方式循环，相同的经历会不断重演……完全的虚无主义。”

“是虚无主义，不过是一种很特别的虚无主义。”囚犯像一个正在谆谆教导学生的和蔼老师，“时间无穷而物质有限，以此为前提，尼采推论出一个衔尾蛇式的圆环构造。没有终末，亦无起始；现今早已存于过去，并将复现于未来。”

他愈发不明白囚犯的目的。“这不就是宿命论吗？如果一切都早已注定，就像剧作家写好的剧本，那我们岂不是成了提线木偶，只能按照既定的剧情演出？那么人的努力和抗争又有什么意义？”

“永劫轮回不是宿命论。过去不可更改，来生不可期待，那么就意味着人只能专注于当下。我说过，这是一种很特别的虚无主义，它并不传播消极的思想，反而宣扬一种积极的倡导。”囚犯平和地解释，“人总向往好的结局而乐意为此付出一切，但实际上结果并没有意义！真正重要的是你所经历的一切，过程中的每一分每一秒都成为意义。”

他思考着囚犯的这番话。忽然他好像明白了：“你是要我接受他们的死？！只要曾经有过快乐的回忆就够了，作为死亡的这个结局无关紧要，只是剧本上预定的结局？你就想说服我接受这些？”

“死亡的事象终将随着时间的流逝成为过去，之后你们的相遇会在未来重演。”囚犯像预言家一样庄严地宣判。

他霍然站起，紧握着双拳，身体剧烈地颤抖着。如果不是隔着玻璃板，如果不是知道物理的攻击对火炎精灵根本不会起效，他一定会冲过去狠狠地一拳揍在囚犯的脸上。

“没有什么完全相同的重演，在这颗骰子上建立起来的世界！”他冷冷地用这句话做结语，“拉普拉斯妖*早就已经死透了！”

【*注：数学家拉普拉斯提出的一种假设，代表着经典物理学的决定论思想。只要得知全部的数据就能计算出整个宇宙过程，无论是过去、现在还是未来。量子力学的发展打破了这一假设。】  
  
囚犯用悲悯而包容的眼神注视他的离去。当脚步声彻底听不到后，囚犯垂下头，从心脏的位置取出了一个小匣子。

“真可笑……我当初居然以为言只是在用乱七八糟的话安慰我……”

他自嘲地说着，声音低到几乎连自己都听不清。

这是在那次交易中，白兰给他的匣。白兰没有盯着他当场使用，好像是笃定了他终有一天会开启这潘多拉之匣。

“让我去解开最后的谜题吧。”他自言自语着，收拢了手指。

男人犹疑地望着他过去的上级。

“真的要这么做吗，萨洛尔大人？在这种时刻……”

“当然。”萨洛尔将最后一层烟草在斗钵里紧紧压实，瞥向男人，忽然露出一个讽笑，“你以为我是在报复？”

男人低下头，不敢答话。

“我可没那么小心眼，丹尼尔。能把我弄下来，说明那个小家伙还算有些本事。”萨洛尔擦起一根火柴，稍等片刻后，才捻着火柴棒伸向烟斗，耐心地让火焰在烟草表面打着圈——这位老人保持着一些很古典的习惯，甚至不愿在点烟时用打火机。“可这才是最要命的地方。如果他真是个一无是处的蠢货，事情倒要好办得多。”

“萨洛尔大人……至少，现在密鲁菲奥雷那边才是……”

“丹尼尔。”萨洛尔缓缓地念着前下属的名字，直至男人头上冒起细密的冷汗。“密鲁菲奥雷不会毁了彭格列，但十代首领会。”

男人依旧不敢接话。现在他毕竟归属于十代的管辖，而他能留下完全是因为制衡的考量——萨洛尔是八代时就在家族里效力的重要人物，十代也不能一口气做得太绝，把这些盘根错节的势力全部连根拔起。尤其是，在守护者缺位二人*，家族经不起一点风浪的当今。

【*注：由于家族中多数人无法接受一个复仇者监狱中的囚犯当守护者，明面上的雾守只有库洛姆一人。】 

白色的烟雾从烟斗口冒出来，慢慢弥散至整个房间。“我早就和九代说过，那个初代首领的后裔不适合成为候选者。”将有些发烫的烟斗暂时搁在桌上，萨洛尔从原先的侧坐变成正对着站立的下属，“哪怕是破格让Xanxus当个十年二十年的代理首领也不该选他！你以为他心里真的有彭格列？不，他整天想的只有他自己的信念和他的那些小朋友。他不在家族里长大，不会把这里当家。”

也许是说得太急，萨洛尔猛烈地咳嗽起来。他用帕子捂着口，放下时那上面已经沾上了一点暗红的痕迹。

“萨洛尔大人！”

萨洛尔摆摆手。“不必在意。”他向后躺靠在椅背里，缓缓呼出一口气。粗糙的杂音证明着他呼吸道的病变。“我这把老骨头，至少还能支持着为彭格列做最后一件事。”

他热爱了一生的彭格列啊，绝不能毁在不爱她的人手上。

“记住，”在男人离开之前，萨洛尔嘱咐道，“我们的大剑豪对杀意很敏感。一定不要忘记这一点。”

男人点头应是。

“白兰。”

怨魂一样的透明身影忽然出现在身后，白兰却完全没有被这恐怖片般的场景吓到，反而悠闲地扔了一粒棉花糖到嘴里。“怎么，总算对纲吉君彻底失望，打算弃暗投明了吗？”

“彩虹之子是被你杀掉的吗？”

“……”白兰转过身来，神色微妙地认真了一些，“是哦，怎么了？这可是必须除去的障碍，不管对我来说还是对言纲君来说都是这样吧？”

“你杀掉了监管者，毁灭了大空之子的心灵，拿走了最后的保险栓……”Tsuna声音低沉地宣判他的罪行，“你做出了最糟糕的决策。白兰，这场战争，你已经输了。”

自顾自地说完，Tsuna也不去看白兰的反应，径自从原地消失。

山本仰躺在地上，艰难地喘息着。雨水滴滴答答地落进他的伤口里，一开始还会痛，后来身体却因为高热而逐渐麻木了。

真是，好久没有这么狼狈了啊……他想要试着笑一笑，一咧开嘴角就牵动了伤口，只能抽着气放弃这个想法。

这样继续任由伤口发炎溃烂可不行。如果无法得到及时救援的话，胳膊上这道大伤口恐怕会让他再也无法挥剑的。脑中飘过这个念头，但他很快又想起来：不会有救援了。

他不就是被支援的人在背后捅了一刀吗？

哈哈，不会今天要死在这里了吧……真是太丢脸了，因为这样愚蠢的理由，阿纲会非常难过的吧……明明，约定好了，要帮助他……那样，家族里的事……又要、交给、什么人……情报、还……没有传达……

雨忽然停了。山本勉强睁开眼，好半天眼球才得到足够的供血，将光感信号重新传入大脑。他看到灰蒙蒙的天空中飘着一层薄薄的炎幕，纲吉正半跪在他身边，手搭在他的肩上。死气之冰从纲吉的指尖绽开，尝试爬上他的伤口，又被上面燃烧着的岚属性火炎融解。

山本眨眨眼，透过纲吉的身体看到了后面的尸体。于是他明白了来人并非自己的首领。“……言纲？”他有点吃力地开口，“别废火炎啦，你得有雨属性的火炎才能消除掉它们。”

若是利用大空火炎吞噬包容的特性，反而会对伤口造成二次伤害。或者也可以使用零地点突破改，但是那很难精细地控制，会把象征着生命力的山本自己的火炎也一起吸走，让他陷入濒死状态。

言纲给他喂了一颗维生的药丸。但是他们都知道这没有用。

不过至少山本因此恢复了一点力气，可以好好说话了。“我听说你犯了错误，阿纲把你关了起来。怎么？阿纲到底还是心软了？”

言纲摇摇头。“他大概还没发现我逃出来了。”

“哈。”山本发出一个短促的气音，他还是不敢使劲笑，“难得你这样反抗他，怎么，是叛逆期吗？算年龄的话好像也差不多……”

言纲沉默着，让他知道自己的这个玩笑可能有点不合时宜。

“我说，你身上没有晴平铲或者雨平铲吧。”山本望着天空，平淡地开口。匣的管控非常严格，像言纲这样被关押审查的情况绝对不可能轻易获取哪怕是治疗用的匣。“我这个样子，你恐怕也没法长距离地搬运我……”

要不造成更多伤害地搬运重伤患可不是什么容易的事情。就算言纲是非人类可以用点作弊的手段，从牢里逃出来、没有电池匣的他又能支持多久？

“那就帮我传几句情报吧。”山本说，“反正你肯定还是要回到阿纲身边去的。”

言纲没说话，好像默认了他的说法。

山本简短地叙述了关于密鲁菲奥雷的情报和对背叛者幕后主使的猜测。最后他把一个小黑匣交给言纲。

“答应我一件事。请一定要守护好阿纲。”他郑重地拜托，感觉眼前的世界开始闪烁。耳边充斥着杂音，让他几乎无法捕捉到言纲的回答。

但他还是奇迹般地认知到了，那同样郑重的声音。

“我会的。这是……我唯一的使命。”

山本微笑着，放心地闭上了眼睛。

同一时刻，某间重症监护室中，一位老人停止了呼吸。

这是密鲁菲奥雷和彭格列，两个庞然大物开启那场席卷了整个里世界的宏大战争前，一个小小的序幕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna终于真正明白了“言纲”的身份。


	21. 雷止、岚息

蓝波小心翼翼地觑着首领的背影。他有点怵这种状态下的沢田纲吉，一个冷漠的、不容违逆的王。这不是说他要否认这个沢田纲吉对家族的作用，他只是有点不习惯。

他仍会怀念记忆中那个唉声叹气、一脸无奈的“废柴阿纲”，每次他闯了祸要收拾他，都是雷声大雨点小地，装作要揍他，最后只是把手放在他厚实而蜷曲的黑发上按一按。他最亲近、最依赖的……兄长。现在的这个人是个完美的精英，把一切情绪藏在微笑里，很久没人见过他真正失态无措的模样。蓝波内心偶尔会升起一股无由的恐慌，无论是在沢田纲吉微笑的时候还是难得面无表情的时刻。那份恐慌确切来说并非出于自我保护的本能，而是担忧的外延。

没错，危机指向的对象并非自己，而是对方。蓝波潜意识里觉察到沢田纲吉正在一点点滑入危险的深渊，没有人会阻止，因为他们把那个称之为“成熟”。只有他对预想到的结果深深地恐惧着，却连自己都说不清到底为何恐惧。唯一外在的表现，就是反抗性质地保持着孩童式的幼稚和任性。

“嘿彭格列，”他尽量用轻松的语气开口，“你终于想起来找本大人帮忙了吗？如果是你的拜托的话，就算很麻烦，本大人也会稍微考虑一下……”

“蓝波。”首领温和地打断了他，但是他能察觉到平缓的语调里藏着的强硬意味。立在窗前的男人转过身来，慢慢地走向他。他发现对方额上没有火炎，眼睛也是正常的棕色。这并没有让他松一口气。“你把彭格列指环带过来了吗？”

“当然，这种东西肯定是会随身带着的。”蓝波晃了晃手指，展示出造型古朴的戒指。“本大人可是雷之守护者啊，又是在这种时候，半路上被人打黑枪怎么办。”

首领微微颔首，似是在认同他的谨慎，随后便向他伸出右手，手掌向上平摊。“把那个交给我吧。之后你可以去申请足够的A级雷属性指环。”

蓝波愣在原地，脑子里把话重放了三遍才理解意思。他刷地收回手，防备性地后退了一步。“彭格列！蓝波大人可没有犯什么需要让你收回指环的错误吧？！”

“这只是必要的程序。”首领依旧保持着伸手的姿势，注视着他的眼睛，“我已经从库洛姆那里回收了雾属性的指环。”

蓝波对此的反应是握紧了带着指环的那只拳头，心底一片冰冷。“那个传言是真的？”他哑着嗓子问，“有人提议要填补守护者的空位，并且更替不适格的守护者？”

首领没有反驳，只是收回了手，静默不语。

“笨蛋草坪头他们才下葬多久！你——”

蓝波止住了略显尖锐的发言，心知对方内心应当比他更难过。至少他听到那些消息可以躲在房间里放声大哭，不必强忍悲痛和一群催促选拔新守护者、话里话外都在推销自己人的老不死周旋。他咬着牙，身体颤抖着，好半天才勉强稳定下情绪，压低声音问：“前线的情况真的有这么糟糕？”

首领忽然叹了口气，按了按眉心。“不只是前线。”

就是说，家族内部……

“那也不能就这样把我推出去啊。”蓝波用小孩子撒娇的语气委委屈屈地说，“每次都把我排除在外，我早就不是小孩子了。我可是守护者！为什么我非得躲在你们身后不可？”

他听到首领轻轻地笑出了声。首领抬起手臂，揉了揉他的头发。这个动作在如今做来有点困难，因为他从初中开始就身高猛窜。他顺着那只手的力道低下头，撅着嘴，一脸闷闷不乐的表情。

“好吧、好吧，那么，我这里有一个只有蓝波能完成的任务。”

首领回到办公桌前，从抽屉里翻找出一个透明的文件袋。“在这份名单上的都是普通人。我希望你使用波维诺家族的力量来保护他们，在之后的战争里。”

蓝波接过来，打算打开来查看，首领制止了他。“回去之后再看吧。这不是特别紧急的事情，不过最好能在一个月之内完成基本的部署。”

“一个月后？这算截止日期么？”蓝波也没有坚持要看，把文件袋夹在了腋下，“这件事就交给本大人啦，放心吧彭格列，我会安排好的。还有什么要求不？”

“唔……如果可以的话，希望你完全使用波维诺家族的人，不要借助彭格列的力量。这个保护大概至少需要持续一年，允许使用特殊情况下的极端措施。”

“不借助彭格列的力量？”蓝波琢磨了一下这个奇怪的限制，难不成同样和家族里的问题有关？啊啊，为什么他非得思考这些让人头痛的问题——

“好吧，也就是说本大人得躲在幕后？”

“不。你需要亲自来负责整件事，使用波维诺现任首领，而非彭格列雷守的身份。”首领再次伸出手。

蓝波讶异地看着首领的眼睛，温润的褐色，里面漾着温和包容的波动，再里面却是两束冷静坚定的光芒。他忽然就明白了：

“彭格列，你还是想赶我走！”他带着点哭腔大喊起来，“只不过是找了个好听的借口，你就是想赶我走！”

首领用一种和缓的、安抚的调子念着：“蓝波，听话。”

幼年时他无数次听到这句话，但他从未乖乖照做过。他不听话，反抗，捣乱，因为他有一份安全感。他知道就算不听话阿纲也不会不要他，哪怕一时发脾气了，之后也会带着葡萄味的糖果来道歉。可现在是不同的，恐惧从尾椎骨窜上来，凉意浸入骨髓。

他像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳起来，粗鲁地抹下指环丢向对面人的方向，金属的棱角在手指上摩擦出红痕也不去管。“我恨你。”他将一个孩子对长辈的最恶毒的诅咒一字一顿地说出口，接着就跑出了办公室。

这是他记忆中最后一次和沢田纲吉见面。

“无论是言纲君所做的事情，还是我所做的事情，都是有意义的。请见证这一切的发生吧，为了我，为了大家，为了这个世界。”

年幼的巫女在他面前留下最后的启示。能够看到未来的人到底是怎样生活的？她们究竟如何以超然的态度见证预定的事象逐个发生，如同水中高处流下？

把玩着存量还剩一半的电池匣，Tsuna让视线落在侧方，但那里的景色并未真正地映入他的双眼。距离他要等的人过来还有至少十二小时，现在他并不着急观察周围。

虽说很对不起山本，他其实并没有把雨守拼死传达的情报交给沢田纲吉，哪怕是一些间接的方式都没有考虑过。不仅如此，他还要在之后监视某个重要事件的发生，确保应当死亡的人死在正确的时间地点，应当活下来的人成功保有性命。

纵向时空轴的守护者……呵。现在他算是在履行责任么。

呼出一口气，Tsuna彻底虚化，电池匣啪嗒落地。他必须节省火炎，之后要做的事情还有很多，而他几乎不可能再次得到能量的补充——彭格列指环不在附近的情况下，人体自发逸散的那部分最多能维持他虚化的基本能耗，外加每小时五分钟的实体化。

这时候沢田纲吉差不多已经在补充火炎时发现言纲的逃狱了。不过眼下沢田纲吉没有多余的精力处理言纲的事情。他需要关注的是密鲁菲奥雷发起的谈判请求。战争的优势方率先提出谈判，还特地要求在自己的地盘上，怎么想都有阴谋。可惜沢田纲吉没有办法拒绝，在家族已经进入绝对危机状态的情况下。敌方对情报的掌控足以让他感到异常，加之雨守的遭遇，他不免会怀疑家族内部存在叛徒，而且处在极高的位置上。

Tsuna为这个时候的“自己”感到有些郁闷。当时他还不知道玛雷指环已经易主，基里奥内罗首领一贯给他的印象又是能够预知未来的巫女，完全没想到平行世界的方向。是直到最后的会面，他才意识到白兰已经成为的新的七三一角，理应和尤尼一样拥有一点特别的能力。

不过，尤尼能够预知未来，白兰能够联通平行世界的自己，他作为纵向时空轴的守护者，对应的能力究竟是什么？

“总不会是超直感吧？”他自我吐槽道，“表面上是直觉的能力，实际上是将未来一秒内的信息反映在潜意识里，以此预测敌人的行动？”

然后他摇摇头，否认了这个猜测。就他自己的使用感觉来说，超直感的作用原理应该是透过某种方式“理解”生物的思维，从而预测对方可能的行动模式，不然无法解释他的能力为何无法对非生物（莫斯卡）起作用。

“时间……继承……”

说到时间，很容易联想到继承、迭代这样的词汇。彭格列对血脉的极端要求是在黑手党世界里很罕见的。通常一个黑手党家族，如果首领的子嗣没有合适的继任者，或者首领无后代，也可以选择收养孩子。但彭格列却必须要求拥有初代或者二代的血脉，就像那个时候，明明Xanxus各方面都很合适，九代却一定要找到沢田纲吉来当十代首领，宁愿花大力气培养一个十三年都活在和平世界里的废柴。

彭格列血脉里传承的力量是超直感和死气火炎，除此以外似乎没有别的东西了。

“死气火炎应该是最明显的特征……但火炎和时间有什么关系？”

Tsuna开始极力回想任何跟彭格列尤其是初代有关的传说。初代的炎之守护灵……指环的诅咒……

诅咒？他隐约抓到了什么线索。

关于彭格列指环有着很多不同版本的传说。九代告诉他的是一个带着童话色彩的故事：在指环里寄宿着历代首领的灵魂。他进行继承式的时候也确实看到了大概是历代首领的一群面具人，如果那不是指环上刻录的类似幻术式的东西，或许可以认为那些的确是首领们的灵魂。

不过也同样有一个更黑暗的说法：彭格列指环上附有诅咒，只要使用了指环的力量，灵魂就会被指环禁锢，永世不得解脱。

“灵魂会被绑定在指环上……？”

Tsuna忽然想起来一件事。以前他怎么也搞不明白，为什么在“自己”获得彭格列指环后，他的存在稳定了很多，只要靠近指环就能减少能耗。

“如果是因为这个……”

在终末的时刻，言纲为了保护他爆发全部的火炎……

“那个时候就计算好了吗。”

焰色的眸微微敛起。明明是十年前发生的事情，却如发生在昨日一般，清晰而鲜活。

“实际上是要发生于明日……不，是既在昨日发生过，又将在明日重现，如记录媒体般重复的，完全相同的人生境遇……”

是谓，永劫轮回。

沢田纲吉一面躲避着流弹，一面和岚守一起向森林方向移动。

他们果然还是遭遇了埋伏。沢田纲吉不能选择混入闹市区这个看上去更安全的选项，那些连缄默法则都不打算遵守的家伙恐怕未必会在意平民的性命，社会影响也可以靠幻术糊弄过去。既然如此，还不如少祸害些无辜的人。

两人且战且退，处于被动之中却并不狼狈。早就预料到此种境况，沢田纲吉自然事先考虑过撤离路线。只不过……他为难地瞥了一眼狱寺的方向。

他原本并不打算让狱寺跟来。但是，狱寺绝不肯同意让他独自前往，坚持要跟随，差点弄到以死相逼的程度。

假如我死在谈判中，你作为二老板要负担起整个家族……像这样的话，看着那张脸就如何也说不出口了。

算啦。反正彭格列还有Xanxus，他所重视的那些人也交给蓝波他们保护了。至少在最后的时刻，让狱寺陪伴在他身边，不要留下遗憾吧。

“隼人，在这里休整一下。”他冲着狱寺打了个手势。

消除、伪造痕迹，包扎伤口，进食。一切完成后，他们挨着一棵大树休息。无法放出侦察道具——那根本是在向敌方大声告知自己的方位，只能依靠自身的感官警惕周围。淅淅沥沥的雨水从天上落下来，这帮助他们掩盖了踪迹，却也让伤口更容易发炎。拥有大空之炎的纲吉无法完全激发晴匣的能力，不过眼下只要能治疗就谢天谢地了。

“之后我们继续往西南方向行进……只要到达这个地点就能得到接应……”

接下来的话被一阵激烈的炎弹攻击阻止。狱寺手按在匣子上，被纲吉拽了一把，才有些不情愿地使用高机动回避攻击——他们必须节省火炎。从树林里钻出至少三五十号穿着白色制服的士兵，接着是二十多台莫斯卡，最后走出来五个大将，人人手上都戴着玛雷指环。

“呵……还真是看得起我们……”

菲尼克斯，神话传说中的不死鸟。据说它在感知到自己死的临近时会主动飞入火中，在烈焰里获得新生。

重生的第一步是步入死，这一步恐怕是最难的。但凡生物都有求生的本能。这本能是如此的强烈，以至于可以打破身体平日里设下的安全阀门，爆发出不可想象的力量。就算是自杀的人，有时候也会无法抵抗这份原始的冲动，从自设的死境里逃离出来，或者——在更多的时候——徒劳地死得更痛苦。

想要获得足以与之对抗的死的觉悟，首先最好将生的退路斩断。能够留恋的东西越少，越能干脆利落地步入死。

可单纯的死还不够。正如死气弹需要一份悔恨不甘才能起作用，想要从死亡中重生，必须拥有足够的、改变什么的冲动。这让人抗拒永眠的诱惑从冥幽的国度里逃出来，不择手段地重新回到生者的世界。

他是如何奇迹般地凑齐了所有条件的呢？还是说这都是注定发生的必然，是因果律的强大导向？

“别管我，十代目……快走啊！”

听到这句呼喊，Tsuna在瞬间完成了实体化。他借着爆炸的光火隐匿身形，快速穿梭于林叶，很快就借助感应找到自己的目标。烟尘中什么都看不清，他只是借助火炎反应大致确定了周围的高危敌人，便俯下身，融入那具倒在地上的“尸体”。火炎流转全身，固定断骨，黏合肌理。血肉模糊的膝盖下探出两丛生命之炎，构筑成炎色的肢体。

很好……用火炎牵引着肌肉从地上爬起来，Tsuna眨了眨干涩的眼，干脆舍弃视觉，让火炎弥散开来，以火炎精灵的独特感官感知世界。

没有时间去收殓战友的尸体，必须抓住这唯一的时机撤离。他要做的只是从这战场上，抢走最后一片拼图。

他从手指上褪下指环，干脆地将彭格列的至宝扔了出去。


	22. 天明

Tsuna走到窗边，想要拉上窗帘，在那里看到了灰蒙蒙的天空。

光污染严重的市区里，总是很难看到星星。Tsuna还记得小时候抬头就能看到的漫天繁星，现在想来就像梦幻一般。

“那个时候……还觉得星空很可怕……”

神秘的、幽邃的天空，从地面上看到的一颗颗小小的光点，实际上是可能比太阳还要庞大数百数千倍的巨大恒星。地球是太阳系之中一颗普通的行星，太阳是银河系上千亿颗恒星的其中之一，银河系也只是能观测到的十亿个星系中的一个普通的中型恒星系。想到自己甚至人类全体在浩瀚的宇宙之中是多么渺小而微不足道的存在，想到发生在宇宙角落里的这点小小的奇迹是多么幸运才能发展至今，就觉得非常、非常地可怕。

父亲难得回家的时间里，偶尔会带着他一起看科教片。不知是否是父亲的个人趣味，其中有不少关于天文学的，有一个就讲了恒星的演化过程，他才知道原来星星也是会死的。

譬如太阳，它是一颗正值青壮的恒星，每秒燃烧超过400万吨的氢维持自己的光和热。可是核心的氢终有一天会烧完——按照计算大约是50亿年——变成惰性的氦。氦核在引力作用下向内坍缩，而外层的氢还在燃烧。这个时期的太阳会变得更加明亮，并且膨胀到原来体积的数百倍，成为一颗红巨星。红巨星拥有更高的核心温度，足以将氦也当作燃料，聚变产生碳。之后它会收缩，变冷，变暗，经过一至二亿年的平衡期。增大的质量让太阳进入下一阶段，挣扎着，剧烈地爆发着，膨胀，收缩，膨胀，收缩。然后外层物质终于抛射丢失留下行星状星云，内核则成为一颗白矮星。在逸散的瑰丽坟墓中，恒星静静地等待着自己的死。它的核心没有核聚变反应，不再产生任何新的能量。它只能孤独地等待积累的热量逐渐消失，直到30000K的核心温度降低到无法维持可见的光度，走向恒星的终结——黑矮星。一具冷冰冰的的尸体。

那时他为那个结尾难过而绝望地哭了出来。父亲因此嘲笑了他很久，把这件糗事讲给每一个同事。父亲不会懂，年幼的他从这些科教、记录片中感受到了多大的恐怖。在银河系的中央有一个巨大的黑洞，周围的恒星每绕行一圈都会离被吞噬更近一点。数千万年前地球上的霸主恐龙灭绝于一颗小行星撞击带来的环境剧变，那迷途的客人从天而降，没有一点预兆。可见的死和不可见的死，究竟哪一种更可怕？

也许终究是死的本身可怕。死是全然的未知，没有人真正能够描述死后的世界，因为没有任何生物能真正经历死。那是一个只有自己同样踏上不能返程的旅途才能独自看到的世界，没有任何前人的经验可供参照。就算有幽灵、鬼魂，有轮回转世，那也只能说明肉体的死不等同于灵魂的死，是另一种生的延续。可灵魂也有死的一天，这点上万物皆平等。灵魂的死又意味着什么呢？

万象都有死。在到达巅峰的一刻，就意味着要走下坡路了。把幸福抓在手里之后，它就要从指缝间溜走了。在旁的观察者来看是“失去”，在自身来看是“终结”。就算是宇宙本身，也有寂灭的一天。

Tsuna厌恶死。同任何普通人类一样，他对永恒之类的字眼有着一种不切实际的期待，而他甚至对此抱有超出正常水平的执念。很久以前……大约就是在指环战后不久，他在一次夏日祭中许下了愿望：希望之后的每一年，大家都能聚在一起看烟花。说好了要大家一起，少一个人都不算是遵守了约定。

在线性的宇宙中，死是不可避免的，万物的终局。结束必然存在，因为开始存在。要想消除死，唯有一个方法——让耶梦加得*咬住自己的尾巴。若终焉与起始重叠作一处，则世间无始亦无终。

【*注：北欧神话中邪神洛基的孩子之一，是以身躯包围整个世界的巨蛇。简单地理解成一种衔尾蛇的形象就好。】 

现在他开始有些喜欢“永劫轮回”的概念了。倘若世界是一首单曲循环的歌，那么就不必要焦虑揣测未来的调子，也无需怀恋过往的美好。无论是上坡路还是下坡路都没有什么可担忧的，一切都会按照约定到来，只需享受当下的每一刻，在每一个瞬间用心地活着。如是万物流转，生生不息。

没有人害怕黑夜，因为太阳总会在第二天早晨如约升起。

现在天就要亮了。

他沉思了一会儿，决定还是不要拉起窗帘。让真实明明白白地存在于这里吧。不需要更多的隐瞒，因为人只能在该知道的时候才会知道一切，在那之前所有看到的都只是虚妄的浮景。

沢田纲吉在做噩梦。他浑身痉挛，因发烧而脸颊通红。Tsuna一次次换下变热的湿毛巾，手背搭在他的额头上测量温度。“很快就会结束了。”他握着“自己”的手，一遍遍重复。他看着纲吉逐渐平静下来，温柔地擦去“自己”眼角的泪水。

现在他的内心异常地平静。他已经明白了一切，无论是这个世界的构造，还是言纲的真正身份，以及他自身存于此处的意义。

“恭弥……大哥……”

纲吉忽然开始呼唤同伴们的名字。他的眼球在眼睑下剧烈地左右转动，呼吸急促而紊乱。

‘这只是黎明前的黑暗。’

带着怜惜的情绪，Tsuna从被窝下抓住“自己”的手，要唤醒陷在梦魇里的这个人。“纲，纲……醒醒……”

纲吉睁开眼，涣散的视线半天才集中起来，慢慢注意到他的存在。

Tsuna用手背试探了一下纲吉的体温——实际上他用任何部位都可以像温度计那样精准地测量温度，这只是人类时带来的习惯——松了口气。“总算退烧了。”

再次抓住伤患的手，将自己体内的死气之炎反哺了一部分回去。“感觉好些了吗？”

纲吉没有理会他，怔怔地看着窗外。他顺着纲吉的视线看过去，窗外是个晴朗的好天气。时值黄昏，落日将云层染成瑰丽的金红，像一片热烈燃烧着的炎。

Tsuna看了一会儿就收回目光，专注地盯着纲吉的脸。纲吉始终盯着外面，像是被什么吸引了，一直没有转回头的意思。

“我睡了几天？”

声音听上去很沙哑。明明他一直记得用棉签补水……

“三天。”Tsuna回答着，开始寻找他放在床头柜备用的那杯水。“你不问我为何在这里？”

纲吉总算愿意看向他。“已经没有意义了。”

Tsuna看到一双死寂的眼睛。现在的纲吉已经失去了活下去的动力，对外界几乎无法提起任何兴趣。这样的状态是不行的，他想，听到纲吉轻轻地唤他，“言”。

他握住纲吉的手稍微用力，尝试给“自己”提供一点支持——一点外界的刺激。于是纲吉看上去似乎愿意稍微多说几句话了。

“你是来杀我，还是来帮助我？”

Tsuna的心被这句话微微地刺痛了。他明白纲吉是用怎样的心情提出这个问题。他理解这个人的一切想法和感受，包括最隐秘的那部分。因为这个人完完全全就是他本身。他们是同一个体的过去和未来交织在一起，藉由七三之一引发的奇迹。世界上不会有其他两人如他们这般亲密无间，也不会存在另外的人比自己更爱对方。

“我来救你。”他用一种郑重的语气回答。

躺在床上的伤患脸上露出微妙的冷嘲神色。纲吉移开视线，注视着被子的凹陷处——他显然没有忘记身上最重的伤。“你要如何救我？”

用魔法，用奇迹。但是啊，“纲”，这个谜底不能提早揭露，只能由你自己去觉察真相。

“你难道能让他们回来吗？”

“纲。”

纲吉嘴唇动了动，眼中闪过一丝懊悔。是觉得自己说得太过分了吧，完全就是在向无辜的“言纲”发泄怒火罢了。但是，又因为对方之前的行为，不乐意道歉。

Tsuna帮纲吉在身下垫了个靠枕，然后取来床头柜上的那杯水，小口小口地哺喂给伤患——纲吉伤得太重了，Tsuna不太敢让他乱动。除了水之外还需要流食，这个存放在厨房。Tsuna望向闭着眼睛，像是睡着了一样的“自己”，动作很轻地起身，为了表明自己的动向特地制造了脚步声。

“打算离开了吗？”

背后传来纲吉漠然的、隐藏着些许负面情绪的声音。

果然。他停下，耐心地解释：“你现在需要食物。”

Tsuna从冰箱里找到中午煮好的白粥。他知道沢田纲吉会醒来的确切时间，却还是一天三顿地准备着。没有人吃的食物都进了他的肚子，被大空之炎燃烧殆尽。他习惯了这样照顾人。

微波炉加热，再添加适量的食盐，搅匀。如果纲吉没有吃完就吐出来，那么下一顿可以加上少量切碎的青菜。

纲吉没跟他说话，不过好歹也没有闹脾气不吃。他用勺子一口口喂给纲吉，看着“自己”很缓慢地吃下小半碗，直到粥都开始变冷。没有反胃，没有呕吐，情况很不错。他问纲吉要不要加热，纲吉闭上眼微微摇头。于是他把剩下的粥连同碗一起放入腹中销毁。这是马上要更换据点的信号，可实际上他根本没浪费精力去准备更多的备用据点。

“外面的战况……现在怎么样了？”

Tsuna斟酌了一下，故意含糊而保守地回答：“……很不好。”

不能让沢田纲吉产生保留性命、绝地反击的期望。他必须被置于绝对的死地，然后才能获得完全的新生。

随后他并不意外地听到纲吉命令他：“不要换据点了。你已经为我做得足够多了……就在这里帮我做最后一件事吧。”

最后一件事……对了，那时候，他的确是这样说的——

“把我剩下的火炎全部拿走，然后给我一个干脆的死。”

不。这样也不可以。Tsuna垂下眼，有些悲伤。不可以选择继续，也不可以选择结束。沢田纲吉必须选择第三个选项。

“不，”Tsuna轻声说，“我做不到。”

他看到纲吉脸上的肌肉变得放松了一些，似乎是想做出一个微笑。“是么。”

Tsuna知道需要给“自己”提供一些动力，至少，一些必要的安慰，让“自己”能从这种濒临崩溃的状态中恢复过来。他抓起“自己”的右手，用额头贴着第三指节的位置。那里，在最中间的位置，本应戴着象征权利、地位与力量的彭格列大空指环，只是现在已经被他丢弃，用于引开敌人的注意，让白兰不得不亲自过来抓人。

如同祈祷一般，他闭上眼，轻声呢喃：“我不会离开你。我会和你一起见证结局。”

那个必须由我们一同见证的结局。是我的结束，亦是你的开始。

他觉察到“自己”的心情在变好。从火炎的连结中传递过来轻松的情绪。

“你不害怕吗？”纲吉问，“死亡。”

不可能不怕。Tsuna在心里回答。死亡是沢田纲吉最恐惧的东西，我们现在正在做的，是消除它的恐怖。

“如果死亡是与你一同迎来的终末，那就没什么好怕的。”

因为那是独属于我的终末，是将你送去希望之地的必要牺牲。

他看到“自己”真正微笑起来。“好吧，换一个要求。给我一个拥抱好了。”

纲吉试着抬起手臂，却吃痛地发出低呼。Tsuna按住他，单膝跪在床边，轻柔地拥住过去的自己。他感觉到“自己”眷恋地抵着他的肩膀，不存在的心脏泛起酸涩的信号。

怀中的躯体是瘦削的，能很清晰地摸到骨头，完全不像正常成年男人的身材。他知道这段时间自己有多辛苦，悲伤、疲惫、绝望。一切都压在他身上，所有帮助都在远离，一个想要保护所有人的自大狂被逼迫到只能卑微地想着救一个算一个。这已经是个死档了，继续下去再怎么努力也不可能得到让他满意的结局，唯有重新来过才有希望。

他会将自己的灵魂作为燃料，为菲尼克斯的重生点燃那丛火焰。

“终于找到你了啊，纲吉君~藏得真隐蔽，究竟是谁救了你？”

他承受着攻击，让火炎探到彭格列指环的位置，试探着启动了它。怎么没有注意到这么明显的暗示呢，除了拥有彭格列血脉的人，没有人能使用彭格列大空指环的力量。他所看到的彭格列指环发光的异象怎么可能是由白兰引发？

“忠心护主的火炎精灵？真是无聊的戏码啊。”

白兰的火炎和他的火炎都在激烈碰撞。玛雷和彭格列发生共振，让一部分白兰发出的火炎也被彭格列指环利用。他竭力张开护罩，把自己的全部生命填入。不仅仅是为了保护身后的那个人，更是为了真正发动彭格列指环。

他感觉到意识在逐渐模糊，听到白兰失望的嘲讽，却几乎想要放声大笑。

白兰，你完完全全地搞错了。这次是你过于依赖平行世界的知识，反倒被蒙蔽了……在这个世界里，从头到尾都没有产生过什么七三中演化出来的高位存在，只有一个伪装成火炎精灵的狡猾亡灵罢了……

你的恶行也好，野心也好，都乖乖地被封印在闭合的时空回环中吧！这就是你轻视的，七三另一角的力量啊！

Tsuna慢慢地回过头，留恋地望着纲吉的方向，很缓慢地，勾起一个清浅的微笑。

有多久没有像人类一样露出这样的表情了呢。

或许有十年了吧。

不要悲伤，不要难过，过去的“我”啊。度过黑夜就会迎来白天，这已经是最后的痛苦了。

终有一天你会明白，你制造了怎样的奇迹。幸福的时光会不断重复，家人和朋友会一次次回到你身边。

而我会在离你最近的地方，像影子追随着光。

永远，

永远。

（完） 


	23. 设定篇

这篇文可能稍微有点难懂，因为确实存在一些理解困难的概念，也因为一些故弄玄虚的描述和本人糟糕的表述能力。以下会把本文的设定和剧情大致梳理一遍，作为理解的参考。

【设定】

首先说明一下本文中使用到的设定。括号中会标明是原著设定还是二设。

\--时空观--

1\. 存在平行世界的架构，是多宇宙而非单一宇宙。（原著）

2\. 同一时空（即同一平行世界的同一时间点）不能存在两个相同的存在，除非另一方处于特殊状态，比如没有意识的炎块（Ghost）和分解后的分子态（白色圆形装置）。（原著）

3\. 存在某种和七三力量关联的、可以对时空进行修正，抹消、更改事件的修正力。（原著，打败白兰后白兰造成的破坏被修正）

4\. 这种修正力日常单独存在于每个平行世界，会阻止十年火箭筒调用同一世界的十年后个体，也会在真的发生同一世界内未来信息回流（无论以什么形式发生）后进行强制纠正来维护历史的一致性。（二设）

5\. 这种修正力通常是基于因果律而运作的。维护历史只是维护因果律的附加结果。（二设）

6\. 也存在人工的修正系统，即彩虹之子和七三大空。（1.5设）

7\. 平行世界的信息可以任意流动，只要存在适合的途径。如果存在两个历史非常相似的平行世界A和B，某人将A世界2020年的信息告知B世界2010年的人，这样的操作是允许的。（原著）

8\. 平行世界的实质：原著世界+无数同人世界。409的含义：大概是玩梗性质，“家教漫画有409话”，没有什么特别的意思。（二设）

\--七三的力量--

1\. 大空之子、基里奥内罗的巫女可以看到未来，也可以让灵魂在平行世界之间移动，看到平行世界的发展。（原著）

2\. 被玛雷大空指环选中的人（白兰）可以得到平行世界的信息，但也仅限于信息。（原著）

3\. 任何人在合适工具的帮助下都能进行时空旅行，跨越到平行世界的不同时间（原著，十年火箭筒），但不能旅行到自己这个平行世界的过去或者未来（二设）。

4\. 彭格列指环的使用者，灵魂会被指环绑定，永久地禁锢于指环之中。（原著）

5\. 彭格列指环里的灵魂可能通过某种方式在外界现身，构造能够被看到、甚至可以造成物理干扰的实体。（原著，初代家族试炼，白兰战初代现身解封指环）

6\. 彭格列指环里的灵魂可以藉由指环的力量在时间轴上任意移动，但是通常情况下无法离开指环，用空间上的不自由换来了时间上的自由。（二设）

7\. 七三使用者可能造成一些违规的情况，即“奇迹”。（1.5设）

\--火炎精灵--

这是一个完全的二设。

在特定的条件下，七三中会诞生某种意识，这种意识是为了将火炎从人类那里回收，抛开人类来自动维护七三存在而产生的。这个意识诞生部分是出于白兰的压力和某个270摧毁指环的行动，部分是因为复仇者的存在——这让七三意识到依赖人类维护自身还是存在风险。为了让这个意识正常地成长，七三选择了最适合的抚养者，也就是沢田纲吉。不像大空之子一样短寿且责任重大（世界意味上），不像玛雷大空一样随性、难以掌控，沢田纲吉不管是性格还是火炎量都很靠谱。

通常来说这个意识会在沢田纲吉的火炎中成长，最后被当成火炎化身。偶尔也会出现一些特例：沢田纲吉因为某些特别的原因（是主角）很容易被穿越或者添加兄弟姐妹，因此在部分平行世界里沢田奈奈会怀双胞胎，前一情况沢田纲吉在子宫内被穿越者吞噬，后一情况两者一起诞生。如果这个意识在这类世界诞生，它可能在穿越者到来前进入为穿越者准备的空白躯体，作为人类以及沢田纲吉的兄弟而诞生。这就是白兰所说的“残次品”。

本文中没有真正意义上的火炎精灵出场。

【时空构造】

本文的时空产生了异常的构造，原本线性的时空出现了一个闭合的环。

要说明为何会形成这样的异常构造，首先得回到时空还是线性的时候。在23岁死于白兰之手的沢田纲吉·Prototype，姑且称作270·Pro，因为死前强大的不甘化作火炎注入彭格列指环，引发了指环的特殊力量。死后变成灵魂的他移动到十年前，并且用这些火炎构筑了一个虚化的躯体，离开了指环。这样是不能长久存在的，已经失去意识的他凭借本能来到了最适合的躯壳内，也就是十年前的自己。

他并不知道发生了什么，以为自己是机缘巧合之下回到了过去。他一直跟在“自己”身边，纠结着自己是否有资格占据这个孩子的身体，去改变那些悲哀的命运，最终还是决定放弃。在他打算安静地死去的时候，这里的沢田纲吉——暂称27·A——被打了第一发死气弹，270·Pro不想死的念头与这个孩子共鸣，他获得自己的火炎的支持，得到了实体化的能力。

270·Pro知道同一时空不能存在同一人的原则，于是给自己扯了个假名（言纲这个名字来源于批评弹），并且瞎编了一个理由忽悠过去的自己和Reborn。他以言纲的身份待在27·A的身边，计划改变命运。

但是，他不知道这里实际上是他原本世界的过去，而不是一个相似的平行世界。修正力开始起作用了。

270·Pro以言纲身份出现在27·A和Reborn面前时，其实已经改变了命运。这是作为纵向时空轴守护者的他监守自盗以权谋私（？），所以修正力并没有什么办法，只能把假言纲的存在当作一个既定的过去，于是它要做的就是维护这个果，也就是说作为因的一个“在23岁死去并让灵魂回到过去的沢田纲吉”是必须存在的。

270·Pro发现自己所做的一切并没有改变命运，甚至可能让事情更糟糕了。他十分崩溃，最后孤注一掷地决定利用同样的方式把已经变成270·A的“自己”送回过去。这时候他突然意识到了真相，270·A根本不是不是什么平行世界的自己，他就是自己！不过事情并不会发生什么变化，环已经形成了。

270·A当然还不知道真相，傻傻地以为言纲就是言纲，信了火炎精灵的那套鬼话。他同样希望改变命运，同样受到修正力影响。生前他对平行世界的了解并不多，不知道修正力只作用于同一世界，不会干扰平行世界之间的信息流通。于是他以言纲的身份陪伴在过去的自己（27·B）身边，完全没察觉到这里不是平行世界。

在后来，他通过和白兰的交流逐渐意识到自己的言纲也是被自己假扮的，就像文中描述的那样。他在彻底理解到回环的意义之后，欣然地将270·B送回过去，成为新的言纲。一个死循环形成了。

简而言之，在本文中始终只有一个世界，没有其他平行世界参与，因为彭格列指环的力量不可能涉及横向时空轴。本世界中从头到尾言纲都是270假扮的，这个世界不具备生成火炎精灵的条件。

【言纲（270）的行动和守护者的命运】

为了区分，这里把灵魂态的270暂称作言纲，人类的27/270称作纲吉。这里讨论的是稳定下来的回环中的情况，不考虑最初线性时的发展。

前提：20多岁的沢田纲吉像只年轻的狮子，野心勃勃，充满激情。因为卡尔特事件的刺激和其他一些事件的推动，他大刀阔斧地推动改革，取得不少成效的同时也树立了敌人。这个世界的九代死得比较早，留下的那些势力成为了隐患，瓦里安也因此和十代家族关系疏远。大量保守派因为十代的出身和理念以及自己被动到的利益而反对他，也有其他同盟家族和非同盟家族因为利益受损不满。在多灾多难的23岁的那一年，沢田纲吉做了两件事：提出摧毁彭格列指环一劳永逸，推行新港口管理条例加大禁毒力度。这让他多数时间都疲于和家族内外周旋，忽视了白兰的威胁。

言纲认为守护者的死一部分出于白兰的阴谋，一部分是家族内问题的拖累。他早就开始假借“自己”的身份以自己的意志去处理某些家族问题，也用首领的影武者“言纲”的身份接触这些人，将对十代不满的人都引到自己身边，以便处理他们。这会导致一些隐患，不过他相信自己能搞定这些。

杰索和基里奥内罗谈判前，言纲利用幻骑士背叛的情报试图跟尤尼搭上线。他成功了，但尤尼早已知道他的来意，没有去看信。这封信后来被白兰利用，借尤尼之口命令伽马去坑了笹川了平。了平正好撞上刺杀白兰失败，耗空火炎的言纲，误以为他吸收火炎的行动是在刺杀。了平和首领进行了一番跨服聊天。为了获取更多情报以及和（想象中的）首领盟友搭上线，了平独身前往已经被白兰掌控的基里奥内罗，中毒（平行世界的新型毒物）。本来被他告知情况的云雀查出了一些东西，送信警告了平别去（“基里奥内罗和刺杀有关”），但是言纲误以为这封信是了平突然跑去基里奥内罗的理由，派人拦下了。由于云守部门的独立性，前世他并不知道这封信的真正来源。发现笨蛋草坪头居然傻乎乎地自己跑去讨说法（揣测）的云雀啧了一声，独自去救了平，中埋伏身亡。

言纲随口坑了本来就有问题的某保守派老人（萨洛尔）来解释自己被困在白兰处而消失的三天，这导致后来萨洛尔被清算。从白兰那里回来之后，纲吉没有怀疑言纲，但是确实出于担心加强了看管，加上言纲私底下培养的人被云守处理了不少（前世云守完全没有跟他报告），于是针对云雀的拯救行动失败了。亲眼目睹云雀死亡后，言纲的内心极大地动摇了。他期望的是拯救所有人，一个都不能少。这时候他已经丧失了不少动力，只是在尽力补救，内心已经隐约产生了再次重来的念头，只是害怕成功率问题，没有让这个念头从潜意识里浮上来。

在去救云雀之前，言纲用吸收白兰火炎的条件换来了毒物的样品，不过因为修正力，样品没有对解毒剂的研制起太多作用。白兰试图让他混入其他人的火炎（意志），想法发生改变。可惜眼前的是个冒牌货，唯一作用只是让纲吉对言纲的束缚（同样是修正力的一种体现，被彭格列指环选择的纲吉被当作临时的人工修正力）损毁。言纲后来利用剩下的火炎逃狱。

目睹云雀死亡的时候，白兰正在背后观看，并提出帮忙解决目击者骸，防止提前被发现端倪。虽然言纲没有同意，白兰还是“多管闲事”地利用库洛姆杀掉了骸。困住精神体的那种结界和原著未来战中白兰用的那种是同款。最后骸还是成功用存放在库洛姆那里的“梦”将情报传递给了纲吉，包括云雀的死和言纲与白兰勾结的嫌疑。

言纲在恍惚中回到彭格列“自首”。纲吉非常难以相信，但是他无法怀疑守护者拼命传回来的情报，终于决定将言纲关押。言纲的后续安排全部因为云守和雾守的清理无法进行，自身也在牢狱之中无法行动——不过此时他本来就信念崩溃，无法做什么了。

因为在狱中，曾经家族里的那些隐患爆发了。他没能去处理，这些后来演变成更加严重的问题，让纲吉焦头烂额。言纲回彭格列之前向白兰请教了关于平行世界的知识，他在狱中仔细思考了很多，终于隐约触碰到谜底。

纲吉获知三个守护者的身亡消息和密鲁菲奥雷成立的事情，决定召回同基里奥内罗谈判的雨守，并派出一些人去接应。雨守果然在回来时受到密鲁菲奥雷阻碍。

被清算的萨洛尔认为现在的十代会毁了彭格列，想要有足够的力量同他制衡。他首先要做的是清除现任十代的势力，也就是尽可能地杀掉守护者。之后的步骤是换上有保守势力背景的那些老牌黑手党的孩子。此时他并不在意白兰的威胁，因为白兰除了对守护者出手之外还没有真正对彭格列做什么，而且杰索到底只是个新兴家族，吞并古老的基里奥内罗之后，至少需要一点时间来消化。他在病死之前让人把支援雨守的人换掉，给好不容易杀出重围的雨守来了一记背刺。雨守最后杀掉了这些人，但自己也重伤到动弹不得。

言纲逃狱，陪着山本度过了生命的最后时间。他已经意识到自己的存在意义，没有把山本告知的情报传给纲吉。

之后彭格列和密鲁菲奥雷全面开战。因为白兰提前做了很多准备、不择手段、又是拿着攻略打副本，彭格列很快就处于下风。很多其他家族因为密鲁菲奥雷的强势和之前新港口管理条例的问题，纷纷投靠密鲁菲奥雷，最后彭格列身边只剩下加百罗涅等几个关系最亲密的盟友。纲吉原本就失去了大半守护者，又要应付保守派的压力，还要应对战争，压力非常大。正好保守派施压让他补充、更换守护者，他一面拖着，一面以此为借口强行赶走了蓝波和库洛姆，让他们脱离黑手党的斗争去保护普通人。

密鲁菲奥雷在彭格列快要败亡时发起了谈判，并且要求彭格列首领独自前往，不能带太多人。纲吉本来打算叫岚守留下来守家，但没能拗过对方，还是带着岚守一起去了。他们遭遇了密鲁菲奥雷的围杀，一路逃往森林。

决定维护回环的言纲来到了记忆中的森林，埋伏其中等待救走纲吉。狱寺在围攻中为了保护纲吉身亡。言纲暂时地“借用”了“自己”的身体，丢下彭格列指环来让追杀力度降低。他知道这样就不容易被找到（这个世界没有玛蒙链），而且白兰最终会决定亲自来找沢田纲吉。

他要救纲吉的理由除了维护历史之外，还有留出空白时间让纲吉恢复精力，不至于死在小人物手里。另外，他需要白兰利用共鸣的效应给火炎提升炎压，达到彭格列指环发动能力需要的下限。

原本这个异常构造应当被彩虹之子察觉。彩虹之子应当采取措施阻止环的彻底形成，比如在270·A甚至270·Pro试图引发指环力量的时候给白兰一枪让他躲远点（喂）。但是，真正能提前感知到整个构造的尤尼因为白兰的威胁选择放任——试图同化所有平行世界的白兰能封印一个是一个，其他彩虹之子在到达那个时间节点之前就被白兰干掉了，无法履行职责。

白兰在这个世界无法达成目的，因为他无法前往沢田纲吉死亡之后的时间。他被封印在这个闭合的时间回环里，只是集齐了彭格列雷与雾之外的七三，来不及做什么。

尤尼放任的另一个理由是，在主世界未来战成功之后，所有的白兰都会被封印，这样这里的环状异常结构也会因为修正力自动解开，恢复“白兰没有试图收集七三”的发展。不过在此之前，这里已经经历了难以想象的不知道多少次循环（轮回）。外部观测者无法得知确切的循环次数，而对于内部的观测者，也许这个数字是∞吧。

【其他】

\--时空相关--

这部分应该没人想看。是对本文时空观的一个更加具体的阐述。

本文世界观中存在预知未来的能力和确定的轮回，那么是否意味着命运是确定的、人的主观能动性不会造成任何改变？

答案是“否”。且不说七三使用者违规操作（创造奇迹）的可能，这个世界是遵守量子力学的！

在LOFTER的评论中我关于“时间”进行了这样的解释：

> **并不存在“世界线的时间跟着纲吉走”，这样想会陷入一些误区。不能把时间想象成流动的河，这种流动性是生物体质限制造成的错觉，因为我们只能体验到“一瞬”并沿着固定的方向将一瞬的体验积累起来。在特定情况下，某些存在可能像在空间里移动那样在时间里任意前后移动，这就意味着时间在本质上是和空间具备相似性质的东西。从高维观测者的视角，没有所谓逐渐推进的演变，只有宏观上的一致性和修正操作。**

> **换用一种更容易理解的说法，想象自己正在写一篇流水账式的小说吧！只要脑子里有完整构思，你可以先写开头，也可以先写结尾，或者中间的任意一段。这不会导致文中人物的时间体验混乱。完成后，你会把文章通读一遍，修改其中的bug，这就是“修正”。你也许因为某种需要修改某个情节，这时候你还需要前后看看有没有其他地方要修改来维持逻辑自洽和情节的一致性。文中人物不会察觉到“修正”，除非你要求他们体验到，不过一个高明的作者最好能提供合理的解释，而不是随意地增加这样的设定。想象一下你的时间线、小说中的时间线和小说人物的时间线，你就能理解这种差异了。**

小说的譬喻只是一个高度简化的模型，为了便于理解。用多选项的Galgame可能更适合一点，而实际上的自由度只会比这个更高。

每一个时刻的每一个个体（生命或非生命，存在一个最小的可分割单位）都不是确定的存在，而是概率的叠加。比如在T1时刻的一块石头，80%的可能性处在坐标（16，32，104），10%可能性在（16，32，101），9%可能性在（15，32，101），1%可能性碎成两半。或者想象一个人，在T1时刻，46.5%的可能性在床上睡懒觉，22.3%可能性半个身体掉下床，15%可能性在打着哈欠从冰箱里拿出面包，6%可能性把面包掉在了地上……这些可能性从高维的角度观测是叠加存在的。同一时刻不会相互矛盾的个体的可能性组合在一起构成一个合理的“场景”，不同时刻逻辑连贯的场景累加起来构成一个“过程”。

通常在说到平行世界时，会自然地想象一系列平行的直线或者一系列分岔树。不过更加贴近真实的模型实际上是一堆散乱的点。将这些点遵照固定的时空规则和逻辑自洽前后一致的原理连起来，任何一条可能的连线都构成一个平行世界。这些线可能有交错的地方（共用的点），有时可能是一系列连续的点（线段），但是，就算是处在“共用点”的生命个体，其大脑能够感知到的也只有其中的一条线（如果没有特殊能力的话）。其可能在下一瞬间感知到另一条线，不过TA自身无法察觉这种更改——TA会觉得自己自始至终都在这条线上。TA能认知到的过去、未来、现在，必然是和谐统一的，且唯一的，尽管在高维观察者的角度，TA的认知实际上也是可能性的叠加。

即使命运存在，那也是无限组合的其中之一。人可以通过自身的努力，来决定自己活在哪一条命运上。

\--碎碎念--

这篇前后隔了差不多三年，文风差距有点大，也存在一些前后不一致没有圆回来的bug。

在写最后几章的时候才找回大纲本。然后发现原先的设定其实比这个情况更恶劣一些……彭格列是全灭了，只有蓝波活下来在外逃亡；奈奈和家光在五年前死亡；纲吉答应过骸要保护库洛姆但最后库洛姆还是死了。除此以外，少掉了游泳事件（刷好感度）、童话事件（暗示“达成真正HE的方法”）和黑手党学校事件（纲吉转变心态希望改变黑手党世界），增加了卡尔特事件。雷守指环回收发生在狱寺死亡之后而不是之前，并且库洛姆在此之前死亡。纲吉最后孤注一掷地想要单杀白兰，战败后被逃狱的言纲救走。守护者死亡顺序基本和现在相同。

原本闭合回环的的形成原理和现在有一些差别……个人比较喜欢现在的版本，更加完善合理。本来要使用的比喻是“衔尾蛇”，在开头就有提示。后来偶然看到永劫轮回的概念，感觉上更加契合文中的情况。

除此以外，最初的构思中好像是cb向……呃……为什么我印象中是cp向……

LOF发布的版本和AO3版有一点微小的差异。AO3版主要是重写了开头，并且修正了部分bug。


End file.
